I Don't Even Know Why I'm Writing You
by tsay cresant
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are off to college at NYU, leaving Lima behind them! They thought that they were just going to ditch their past, but sometimes, some people are just too good to be forgotten. Klaine. NO KURTOFSKY ROMANCE. Sequel to Easy A
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey guys! You didn't think I'd be gone that long, did you? ;) I've been working on this for a few days, and I think it'll be good. Of course, I'm not entirely sure where it's going yet, but hey, we'll see right? I am super terrible at picking out titles (you probably noticed from Easy A. Isn't there a movie named that or something?), so if you can think of a better title, leave it in the reviews! I'd really appreciate it. In case you have no idea what's going on, this is a sequel to Easy A, a story I just finished a few days ago, and I think I posted the last chapter this morning. I can't remember. So, if you haven't read it, go read that first, and then come back here and read this. Or not, whatever floats your boat. Ok, this is getting long, so just one more thing. I have trouble with keeping track of time and dates (if you haven't noticed by the fact that I don't even remember when I posted the last chapter to Easy A) so if the month is wrong for like midterms and finals and things like that, that's just because I'm terrible at keeping track of dates, so sorry! Besides that, I hope you guys like it! Enjoy. :)**

Prologue

March Freshman Year

Blaine Hummel-Anderson had become use to his husband in the seven months they've been married. He was use to how obsessive compulsive he was about things being left on the floor, and how he practically picked out Blaine's outfits for him every day. He began to appreciate the polite enthusiasm when Blaine came home after learning something that he found completely fascinating and Kurt found completely disgusting. There is one thing that he was having trouble getting use to, and that was the random packages.

Kurt loved shopping online. Almost every other day there was some kind of package in their mailbox for Kurt. And still, every time it took Blaine by surprise. This package was no different. Blaine followed the routine he did with every one of Kurt's packages. He picked it up out of the mailbox and shook it close to his ear as he walked up the steps to their dorm room. Hopefully it wasn't something fragile.

"Kurt," Blaine called out when he got into their dorm room. Their dorm was pretty big for a dorm, and consisted of one big room with a full sized bed, a couch, a little TV, a desk with both of their laptops on it, a small stereo, a small fridge, a table and two chairs, a book shelf, a closet, and a dresser. There was also a small private bathroom, which was a blessing for the other people who lived around them. They wouldn't want to get in the way of Kurt's morning ritual.

Kurt was sprawled out on the bed, books surrounding him from falling asleep while he was studying last night. Midterms were kicking both of the freshmen's butts, leaving them both exhausted. "A New Town is a Blue Town" from The Pajama Game was playing from the stereo that Kurt's iPod was plugged into. It was on his sleeping playlist.

Blaine tossed the box onto the sleeping boy, making him jump. He stared at the curly haired boy, obviously annoyed.

"I was sleeping," Kurt said, looking at the package. "And I didn't order anything."

"Well, it came in the mail for you, and sorry. I'll make it up to you with some starbucks?" Blaine said, putting his shoes back on.

"Deal," Kurt said with a smile, shaking the box near his ear. Once Blaine left, Kurt tore into the box, digging past the packaging peanuts until he found a wedding topper… The wedding topper… He ripped open the envelope that was inside the box.

**Dear Kurt,**

**Hey, I was going through my old things, and I found this. I guess I never gave it back to you. I'm really sorry about that. It's all behind us though, right?**

**How have you been? It's been a while since I've heard from you. I saw some pictures from your wedding on Facebook. Sorry I couldn't make it. I was pretty busy with getting ready for school, and I couldn't really afford to go to Massachusetts. **

**Things at YSU have been going pretty well. I like college more then high school actually, which surprised me since I thought I wouldn't. My classes are going really well, although there are some professors who really get on my nerves. I'm sure you can figure out why.**

**Walt is good. He's always coming home singing some weird musical song that I vaguely remember from you when you tried to educate me on musicals over the summer. And to answer it before you ask, yea we're kinda dating, sorta. I mean, he takes me out to coffee all the time (I'm actually starting to like the stuff) and he asked me out on an official date next week, after midterms are all over. **

**So, yea, you can write me back if you want. You don't have to. I don't even know why I'm writing you. **

**David Karofsky.**

Kurt grinned at his high school friend and his terrible handwriting as he ripped a piece of notebook paper out of his music theory notebook and started writing to Dave.

_Dear Dave,_

_Hey you! Thanks for sending this back, even though I have no idea what I'm going to do with it. It's the thought that counts._

_I've been very well. I love it here in New York! I'm sure you figured that one though, since it's obvious. My classes are going well. It's midterm week for us too. Um, well I'm learning the violin, which is pretty cool. What else? Hm, oh, Blaine is constantly bringing gross things home from school, like this cat he dissected. :P I still love that boy though. _

_Yes! I told you so! I'm glad you're finally going on a date Dave! I mean, really man, it took you long enough! Coffee is amazing. I'm sure you're learning about how it can keep you awake enough to write entire term papers and still have enough energy to study for an exam, huh? Did you make Walt get rid of his lip piercing yet? _

_Oh, and if you want to save yourself some cash on this snail mail, here's my email address. __I know, it's super boring, but I needed a new one to put on audition sheets that wasn't __. You'd be surprised how people treat you when they see that ;)._

_Kurt Hummel-Anderson_

_P.S. Do you go by David now?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's nice to see that most of you found the sequel and like it so far : ). So here's the new chapter, I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites! My inbox is like exploding! So, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. I know it's pretty short, but the rest will be longer, promise. I'm just trying to set everything up. : )**

March Freshman Year.

_"You got the mail?" Blaine asked as he sipped the coffee that Kurt got him when he got the mail. They survived midterms and were enjoying the week break they had before school started up again. Normally Kurt would have slept in, but he wanted to see if Dave had written back yet._

_"Yea, well, you always do it. I guess it's just my turn," Kurt said, shuffling through all of the mail. Nothing from Dave. He put the mail down and pulled open his laptop to check his mail._

_"So, next week we're going to be dissecting-"Blaine started as Kurt completely zoned out. 1 New Message._

* * *

><p>To:<p>

From:

Subject: Hey.

Hey Kurt. I got your letter back. It was good to hear from you. Um, I used my YSU account to email you, but if you ever want to instant message or something (I know, I feel like a middle schooler for suggesting it too) my aim is . I know, it's lame. Don't make fun of it.

David.

* * *

><p>To: D<p>

From:

Subject: Re: Hey.

Hey yourself! I wasn't planning on making fun of your aim account, but I do have to point out that your initials spell DK. I found that entertaining. It's good to see that you survived midterms week. Do you guys get a week break before classes start up again too? I'm going to be in Lima, so maybe you me and Blaine could all hang out? Walt could tag along if he wants. Did you guys go on your date yet? How did that go?

Kurt.

* * *

><p>To: KHumme<p>

From: .org

Subject: Re:Re: Hey.

Yea, I do know that my initials make DK. We do get a break a week after midterms, so maybe we could hang out or something. I wasn't really planning on going back to Lima, but maybe. We haven't gone on our date yet. It's tonight actually. He's taking me to some concert with these local bands. I'm really nervous. You don't get a dude flowers right? I know you're supposed to do that with girls.

David.

* * *

><p>From:<p>

Subject: Re:Re:Re: Hey

Hold on. Hop on AIM. We'll discuss!

Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you even listening to me?" Blaine asked his computer consumed husband. <em>

_"Hmm? Yea, I'm listening," Kurt said, logging onto aim. Blaine sighed and grabbed his biology book, deciding to start taking notes before the class got to that lesson._

* * *

><p><strong>TheNewBarbraStreisand: <strong>Hey, so let's talk this through. What's this Walt guy like? Because, if he's anything like me, then he'd love flowers! But, if he's more into masculine stuff, then he might be offended.

**FutureBrownsPlayer: **If I have to describe him, he kinda reminds me of Blaine, only less of a dick.

**TheNewBarbraStreisand:** Ha, funny. Well, if he's like Blaine, then flowers are a no. You might want to offer to pay for the tickets though.

**FutureBrownsPlayer:** I did and he told me to not be stupid and that he was paying.

**TheNewBarbraStreisand:** He does sound like Blaine a little bit. Just make sure you pay for the next date.

**FutureBrownsPlayer: **If there is a next date.

**TheNewBarbraStreisand: **There will be! Courage Dave or David, or whatever you go by now!

**FutureBrownsPlayer:** g2g. Time for my date. And I go by David now. Bye.

**TheNewBarbraStreisand: **I'll try to remember that!Don't screw up! Bye!

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine?" Kurt said, closing his computer. He looked around to see his husband nowhere around. <em>

Kurt (212)-495-5932: Blaine, where are you?

Blaine (212) 495-2395: Studying in the library. You seemed busy and I didn't want to bug you.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave stood in front of the mirror, staring at his outfit, a light blue polo shirt and khakis. Did he look too pastor's son for a concert? Should he dress down, or dress up more? Why the hell was Kurt not here when he needed him?<strong>

**Dave took a few deep breaths, trying to convince himself that this wasn't really a big deal. He was just going on a date. He could handle a date. And, it was a concert. Concerts don't involve much talking, just maybe every so often talking about the music, but that's it. It wasn't like going to dinner or something. The door to their dorm opened up, and Walt walked in, sporting some skinny jeans and a button up shirt, which was his usual attire.**

**"Ready to go?"**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH TopHatGirl for telling me that I messed up my title! I didn't even notice it because I have it typed correctly on the folder that I put these text documents in! On a lighter note, thanks for all of the review/alerts/favorites. : ) Enjoy.**

April Freshman Year

_Kurt was getting obsessive about checking his email. He checked it when he woke up in the morning, on his phone during lunch, when he got home at night, and before he went to bed. Usually, there wasn't anything there, but sometimes there'd be an email from Dave. Ever since Kurt had made it his mission for Walt and Dave's relationship to work out, he's become Dave's personal relationship trainer. Since he had some time before his Theater History class started, he went to his mail quickly on his phone._

* * *

><p>To: Kurt Hummel-Anderson<p>

From: David Karofsky

Subject: Movie night?

Walt wants to have a movie night tonight, which would be our third official date… I know what third dates are known for… What movie should I get? And should I go for it?

David.

* * *

><p>To: David Karofsky<p>

From: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Subject: Re: Movie night?

If you need a good romance movie, I suggest Benny and Joon, or West Side Story, since he is a theater major! As far as kissing him goes, only do it if the time feels right. Don't rush things. And if you wimp out, don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure I would've wimped out on Blaine and my first kiss if I'd seen it coming. Just trust your judgment.

* * *

><p>Kurt.<p>

_"Hey Hun," Kurt said as he tossed his backpack into their dorm. Blaine was sitting cross legged on their bed, studying while Kurt texted._

Dave (320) 943-2948: I can't do it. There's no way I can do it.

Kurt (212) 495-5932: You've got this. I promise. If it's supposed to happen, then it will.

_"Who are you constantly texting?" Blaine asked, staring at Kurt._

_"Just Dave," Kurt waved him off. "Do we have mail?"_

_"On the table," Blaine answered._

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Ms. Layla Brown_

_And_

_Mr. William Shuester._

_June 10 2013 at St Michael's Church. RSVP._

_"Miss Brown is getting married to Mr. Shue!" Kurt squealed, pinning the invitation to their calendar. "We absolutely have to go!"_

_"We will," Blaine said, getting out of bed and going into the bathroom to take a shower._

* * *

><p><em>.Buzz. Kurt jerked awake at his phone buzzing, hoping that he didn't wake Blaine, whose arms were around Kurt's shoulders.<em>

Dave: I did it.

Kurt: You did? How was it? Details!

Dave: It was unbelievable. I think he has you beat.

Kurt: Those were against my will, so I'm sure he did a better job.

Dave: Excuses, excuses.

Kurt: You made him take his lip ring out right?

Dave: I didn't have to. He takes it out at night, so it was all good.

Kurt: I really am happy for you and want to hear these details, but it's three in the morning. I'm going to sleep.

Dave: Right, sorry. G'night.

Kurt: Goodnight.

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe he did it! Isn't that wonderful!" Kurt said excitedly while Blaine slushed around his cereal. "I mean, at first I thought he wasn't going to do it, but I guess he manned up, right? He has grown so much! To think that he wasn't even going to date a guy!"<em>

_"Yea," Blaine said, still sloshing around his cereal. Kurt looked over at Blaine._

_"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked, sitting down next to Blaine. _

_"No, it's nothing," Blaine said, dumping his untouched cereal in the sink and grabbing his things. "I have to go to class."_

**"Ready?" Dave asked Walt as Walt packed his things up from his rehearsal for The Crucible. **

**"Am I? I can't stand this play. It is ridiculously dull," Walt said, putting his lip piercing back in. He can't wear it during the show since it takes place in the way back. **

**"I remember learning about it in English junior year. It was really boring," Dave said, handing Walt his jacket that he almost forgot. **

**"I wouldn't force you to come to our performance of it. If I had the choice, I wouldn't even come," Walt said with a wink.**

**"Oh shut up, I'm definitely coming," Dave said, flipping his phone up when it buzzed.**

Kurt: Hey Dave/David, I could use your advice now.

**"Oh, it's Kurt… asking me for advice," Dave said, staring at his phone.**

**"About what?" Walt asked. He knew all about Kurt. Dave told him about Kurt on several occasions.**

Dave: Depends, what's up?

Kurt: I think Blaine's upset about something.

**"Who's Blaine?" Walt asked, reading over Dave's shoulder as they walked to the campus's café to get lunch. **

**"Kurt's boyfr-hustband. They got married over the summer," Dave said, sitting down at their usual table. "He's pretty much a dick though."**

**"Oh, that sucks. Well, you take care of that. I'll get the food," Walt said, digging through his coat pocket for some money.**

Dave: Well, have you done anything that might make him pissed off or something?

Kurt: Not that I can think of. He's just been so pmsy.

Dave: Did you miss your anniversary or something? I know that pisses girls off.

Kurt: No, I didn't.

Dave: I don't know what to tell you then.

Kurt: Ok, just don't worry about it. I'll figure it out. How are things with Walt?

Dave: Good. We're out to lunch as we speak.

Kurt: Oh! Sorry! I'll leave you guys alone then!

**"Order up," Walt said, putting down the coffee and sandwiches. **

**"Thanks," Dave said, digging through his pockets to pay Walt back.**

**"Keep it. It's no big deal. So, did Kurt figure his problem out?"**

**"No. Who knew boys could be so complicated?" Dave said, sipping some of the coffee. Walt knew exactly how he liked it, with so much creamer/sugar/anythingelseyoucanputincoffee that it didn't even taste like coffee. **

**"You'd be surprised. I dated this guy at my old school, and he was, like the most complex person I've ever met," Walt said as he started eating his sandwich. "It was like psychological warfare every time I talked to him."**

**"Was it really that bad? And why would you even date him if he was like that?" Dave asked, dumping more sugar into his almost white colored coffee.**

**"It was really that bad. I'd ask him how his day is going and he'd go off saying that I was going to break up with him and that he could tell just by the tone of my voice or how I gestured with my hands. I swear I almost lost my damn mind. I only dated him because he was the only gay guy at school other than me, and you can't really date yourself," Walt said, rolling his eyes as he remembered this story. "And he was always so jealous. He'd get jealous if I talked to guys. He'd get jealous if I talked to girls. Hell, he'd get jealous if I talked to my freaking dog!"**

**"Wow," was all Dave could say to that. It almost sounds like a male Santana.**

**"Yea, so, you told me how you liked this Kurt guy at one point right? We're not going to have issues because you're constantly texting and stuff right? I really don't want to deal with any cheating bullshit," Walt said in his very blunt ways.**

**"Don't worry about it. We're just friends. Trust me, I'm lucky he doesn't hate my guts after how I treated him back in high school," Dave confessed.**

**"That was high school. You can leave that all behind you now, right David? I mean, you two seem pretty close now, so he must've."**

**"Yea, it's all in the past now."**


	4. Chapter 3

May Freshman Year.

To: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

From: David Karofsky

Subject: Summer

Hey Kurt, I was wondering if you and Blaine were coming back to Lima over the summer? Walt and I were thinking about renting out a house for the summer and wanted to know if you two were interested in rooming with us. Can you get back to me soon, so we can know if we can sign the lease or not?

David.

To: David Karofsky

From: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Subject: Re: Summer

Blaine and I are actually coming back to Lima for the summer, mostly since my dad really misses me and Miss. Brown and Mr. Shue are getting married. We were planning on just staying at my house, but renting a house with you guys sounds like way more fun. Go ahead and sign the lease. I'm sure Blaine will be fine with it. How's your finals week going? I haven't heard from you much, so I'm assuming school's been giving you lots to work on.

Kurt.

To: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

From: David Karofsky

Subject: Re:Re: Summer.

Sounds good! The place is actually really nice. It has two bedrooms, so we won't all have to share a bed, and it has two bathrooms so we won't all have to wait an hour for you to get ready in the morning. ;) I'm going to the wedding too. Can you believe her and Mr. Shue are getting married?

School has been swamping me. Have you ever tried to read the entire Bible? It isn't easy. Not to mention having to write papers about each book in it. I know you don't believe in this stuff, so I'm sure you've never touched a Bible in your life, but to give you an idea, the pages are as thin as phone book pages. Finals aren't going too badly, except Walt has been singing so much since he's nervous about the song he has to sing for his final. It's from that barber musical, the one where he kills people? Anyways, I think you guys will get along with him. He's excited to meet you both.

David.

_Blaine came home from his Anatomy final with his brains completely fried, and proceeded to collapse on the nice bed in their dorm. Kurt closed his laptop after reading Dave's reply to his last email and laid down next to his husband, playing with his curly hair._

_ "How'd it go?" Kurt asked, trying to keep Blaine somewhat awake so he could tell him about their living arrangements._

_ "I think I might've failed it…" Blaine admitted. "Actually, I think next year I'm going to change majors."_

_ "Really? Change to what?" Kurt asked, actually interested. He would love for Blaine to change majors. It would be nice to come home from school and not find some dead animal on the table and Blaine poking around its insides._

_ "I don't know yet. Maybe an English teacher… Or, I don't know. A music teacher? I miss singing a lot," Blaine admitted. "And I haven't played the trombone or the piano since junior year… I miss music."_

_ "Then go into music education! You'd be so good at that Blaine. And, when you go to NYU, you can practically get a job anywhere! I could see you teaching little elementary kids how to sing or play an instrument! Or even you being a Mr. Shue!" Kurt rambled, imagining the possibilities. _

_ "I've got to think about it. And I need to get back into practice, if I do decide to do that. Maybe I'll go into editing," Blaine said, rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling. "I use to be so sure of what I wanted to do, and now I realize it isn't what I wanted at all." Kurt paused, hearing something strange in Blaine's voice._

_ "What do you mean by that?" Kurt asked._

_ "In high school, I thought that I had it all planned out and knew exactly what I wanted, but now I don't know," Blaine said with a sigh. _

_ "You don't… you don't like it here do you? Here with me?" Kurt asked, feeling himself shaking as he sat up. _

_ "What? No, I didn't mean it like that. I love New York City, and I adore you Kurt. I meant career wise. Nononono, don't take it that way. I don't regret anything as far as that goes," Blaine said with a smile as he sat up and kissed his husband's head. "We should get some sleep. There's more final's tomorrow."_

**"Kurt said to go ahead and sign the lease," Dave said as he finished typing his reply to Kurt. Walt was sitting on one of their beds, trying to memorize these lyrics to this song that he should've learned a week ago but completely procrastinated on and had to sing tomorrow.**

** "That's nice," Walt said, focusing more on what he's doing. Dave took that as a sign that he was busy and grabbed his Bible off the shelf to study for his tests. He hated to admit this to himself, but the more he's been in his classes and the more he deals with the complete discrimination he gets from his teachers, the more he wants to change majors. **

** "Walt, what would you say if I told you that I think I might change majors next year?" Dave asked, closing his Bible.**

** "What do you mean David? You're constantly raving about that stuff," Walt said, still only paying half attention.**

** "I know, but the more I go through these classes-"**

** "The more it becomes a chore and a duty, rather than being something you love?" Walt answered, feeling the same thing as he read these lyrics over and over. Dave nodded. "I feel you there. I've never hated singing more in my life than I do right now."**

** "So, what would you say if I told you that I think I might go into Physical Education?" Dave asked.**

** "You wanna be a gym teacher?" Walt said with a chuckle. "David, honey, that's practically your calling. I'd say go for it."**

** "Well, what are you going to do then?" Dave asked, taking the music away from his boyfriend's death grip so he'd finally give him his full attention.**

** "I'm going to work through it and look for that passion… And, if I can't find it, I can always teach French."**

** "You speak French?" Dave asked, pretty surprised. "In that case, what does that one line mean in that Lady Marmalade song?"**

**"Oh, voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? ****That means 'do you want to sleep with me tonight'?" he said with a wink. Dave blushed. **

** "Oh. ok." He suddenly had a new appreciation for that song. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I hope everyone is liking the story so far! Lol, I'm use to getting so many reviews for Easy A, I get scared that you guys don't like it. : ( So, I hope you are! What'd you guys think of The Funeral episode? Anyone else freak out when Kurt sang Some People, and cry at the funeral? Let me know! Enjoy, hopefully. : )**

June Summer before Sophmore Year.

Kurt: Dave/David! Hurry up and get to the airport! We don't want to be late for the wedding!

Dave: On our way. Walt was having car troubles.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled when he saw Dave walk into the crowded airport with Walt. Walt was probably the tallest man alive, at least over six foot, and stuck out like a sore thumb with his multicolored highlights in his jet black hair. Even though Kurt hadn't seen him since Nationals last year, he wasn't too hard to pick out.

"This place is so crowded," Dave said when he finally made it over to his New Yorker friends. "And holy shit Kurt, you're like, as tall as me."

"Yea, I kinda grew a bit," Kurt said with a grin. "Blaine has too, which is good other wise I'd be towering over him."

"I can see that. Wow, it's been a while," Dave said, resisting the urge to brohug. "Well, we've gotta go. The wedding, remember?"

"Oh, right. Let's go."

"I'm so glad you guys made it," Mrs. Shuster said to her old students during the reception. "I hope you guys didn't come all the way down here just for this."

"No, we were planning on coming back down anyways. How's William McKinley going?" Dave asked his old teacher.

"It's exactly how you remember it. Well mostly. Glee club has been disbanded, for lack of interest," Mrs. Shuster said. "It really had Will upset for a while, but he figures if students do get interested, they'll come to him right?"

"Right," sighed the exgleeclubers, who had all wished that it'd still be around when they came back.

"But enough of that. How has college been? Do you guys like it? And who is that?" Mrs. Shuster asked, pointing to Walt who was dancing with everyone, to say the least.

"College is amazing!" Kurt said excitedly. "I love New York City."

"I figured you would."

"It is pretty awesome. And that's Walt. He's my boyfriend," Dave said, watching his boyfriend dance like an idiot with Mr. Shue's mom.

"Oh, well congratulations Dave!" Mrs. Shuster said, grinning.

"Sorry guys, but can I steal her away for a minute?" Mr. Shue asked, wrapping an arm around Mrs. Shue/ Miss. Brown's waist.

"She's your wife Dude," Dave said.

"Congratulations Mr. Shue! Where did you propose to her? We never got to hear about it," Kurt said, always eating these kinds of things up. Mr. Shue blushed.

"Well, in glee club fashion, I came into one of her classes at the end of the day and sang 'I'll Stand By You' to her, and then proposed to her," Mr. Shue said, grinning to hide his blush, which only grew when all the glee clubbers, who had tuned into the conversation when they heard Mr. Shue said 'in glee club fashion', went "awwwwwwwwwww".

"That's adorable Mr. Shuester!" Rachel said. "I'm not sure if I would've picked that song, but if it worked…"

"It certainly did work," Mrs. Shuester said, planting a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Here we are," Walt said opening the door to their house for the summer. It wasn't the nicest looking house in the world, but it wasn't in a shady neighborhood and it wasn't falling apart, so they considered it a bargain for how cheap rent was. Kurt and Blaine had already shipped all of their stuff to the house before they left for Lima, so there was none of the trouble of dragging overly heavy suitcases in or having to find a way to transport the furniture that they actually own from their dorm (which is like, the bed and the table.).

"This isn't too bad. Bigger than our dorm in New York was," Blaine said with a tired smile. "So, I guess we never really properly introduced ourselves. I'm Blaine, and that's Kurt," he shook Walt's hand, which made Walt laugh.

"No need for formalities. I'm Walt. David's told me a lot about you guys," Walt said. "I remember you two from National's last year. You sang 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' right?" Kurt's ears perked up.

"Yes, that was me," he said proudly.

"How do you sing that high?" Walt asked. "It was amazing."

"I was just born this way. Why? Are you having trouble with music?" Kurt asked as they slowly walked away.

"Well, I just have issues finding songs that compliment my voice," he said back.

"Oh I know what you mean…" their voices trailed off as they walked around the house, discussing musical theater.

"They seem to've hit it off," Dave said, taking off his suit jacket and laying it on a chair in the living room. Walt and Dave spent absolutely no money on furniture, yet they were able to get a couch, two chairs, a few tables, some lamps, a kitchen table with chairs, two twin sized beds, a dresser, two desks, and a book case from Walt's grandpa, who use to sell furniture. These were all leftovers, meaning they all looked really seventies and sixties, but retro is cool right?

"When Kurt told me you were dating a Theater major, I had a feeling they'd be spending a lot of time together," Blaine said simply, taking his shoes off and trying to get comfortable in this unfamiliar house. Blaine wasn't comfortable easily in new places. It'd take at least a week of tossing and turning in bed before he'd even be able to sleep here. It was worse when they moved to New York though.

"Yea, Walt was excited when he heard Kurt was in theater too. He hates most of the people in his department, so he doesn't really have anyone to geek out with," Dave said with a shrug. "So, the big city's been treating you two well?"

"Yea," Blaine said. "Kurt likes it a lot up there, and I like it enough."

"What do you mean by that?" Dave asked, more for Kurt's sake, so he could tell him what's been going on with Blaine later.

"I miss having a backyard. I mean, there's central park and we spend a lot of time there, but it's just not the same. I also miss having privacy. You don't really have that in apartments as much as you do in actual houses," Blaine said, shrugging some more. "I don't know."

"Have you talked to Kurt about this?" Dave asked, while Blaine started walking upstairs to explore the house.

"I'm not planning to. I don't want to drag him away from the big city. And before you say anything, you know he would move if he knew I was unhappy there. We'd move somewhere where I'd be happy, and I don't want that. Not that I don't want to be happy or anything. It's just, he's so happy there, really. So, this stays with us, right?" Blaine said as he caught up with Kurt and Walt.

"Right."

"You guys did The Crucible? That's painful," Kurt joked as he looked around Blaine and his room. "Who were you?"

"I was John Proctor himself. And yes, it was painful. I didn't even make David come. You know how David is though, so of course he came," Walt said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"That's nice of him, because if I was in his situation, I wouldn't have gone," Kurt said with a chuckle. "Well, it's late. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Coming Blaine?"

"Yea. Goodnight guys. Nice to meet you Walt," Blaine said, taking his husband's hand and disappearing into their bedroom.

"They are really cool," Walt said as they walked to their room.

"Yea, they are," Dave said, kinda distracted. "Blaine doesn't like New York."

"He doesn't? Kurt was telling me how much they both love it up there," Walt said as he threw on some sweats.

"Well Kurt loves it up there, and Blaine loves Kurt so he says he loves it up there. He was telling me how he misses having a backyard and stuff. I could see how New York could do that to someone. It's so grey up there," Dave said, throwing on some semblance of pajamas.

"You can't tell Kurt, so don't even suggest it. Don't butt into their marital issues. That's not your job, and you'll just become the bad guy," Walt said, snapping off the lamp next to his bed.

"It just bothers me. I mean, they were the power couple at McKinley," Dave started.

"Worry about it in the morning. I'm tired," Walt said into his pillow.

"That's because you danced with everyone at the reception," Dave said back.

"I needed to get my groove on, now be quiet so I can sleep."

"I'll be quiet if you promise that you'll never use the phrase 'get my groove on' ever again."

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: : ) Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites. It's nice to know that someone is indeed reading this. So, here's the new chapter. Enjoy : )**

July Summer Before Sophomore Year

"It's a beautiful day and you guys are sitting in front of the TV watching soccer?" Kurt said as he cut up fruit for lunch.

"Shhh!" Blaine and Dave said as they leaned into the TV that Finn just had to give them for the summer. Kurt and Walt both rolled their eyes.

"I don't get them. I mean, football, I'd get that. But soccer? Really?" Walt said, stealing one of Kurt's strawberries before he got the chance to cut it up.

"I know right. They can be such boys," Kurt said, irritated. "You know Blaine, we are supposed to have lunch with Rachel and Finn today. Remember?"

"Then why are you eating now?" Blaine asked, eyes still glued to the game.

"You know I don't like eating in front of people," Kurt said as he ate his impromptu fruit salad. "We have to be there in an hour and you're still in your pajamas."

"It'll be fine. It's just your brother and his girlfriend. They're college students too. They know that college students don't like showering or doing things that normal humans enjoy," Blaine said, mostly just trying to brush Kurt off. Kurt sighed and threw his bowl in the sink.

"Well, if you want to look like a bum, that's fine. Just don't expect me to claim you as mine," Kurt said bitterly.

"Whatever Kurt. Just give me three seconds," Blaine said, not wanting to piss his husband off, but doing a really good job of it anyways. Kurt sighed at him again and stormed upstairs to their room Rachel Berry style, slamming the door behind him. "Shit."

"You might wanna take care of that," Dave said, nudging Blaine. Blaine's hand clenched into a fist as he took a harsh breath, but then he relaxed, got up, and went upstairs to make sure Kurt wasn't doing something stupid or overly dramatic.

"Kurt does have a point," Walt said, shutting off the TV. "We should go do something today. It's nice out. Maybe we could go get ice cream or something."

"There isn't much to do in Lima. I guess we could go out for ice-"Dave was cut off by Kurt's phone playing _Defying Gravity_. He got up and answered it.

"Hi, Kurt? It's Rachel!" Rachel Berry, the one person that Dave definitely didn't miss from high school, said so loudly into his ear that he could've swore it was about to start bleeding.

"This is David. Kurt's busy. Can I take a message?" Dave said, trying to not get irritated already.

"Uh, ok. Well tell Kurt that we'll have to reschedule lunch. My dads' planned a surprise trip for me and Finn this weekend and we just found out about it. Bye!" With that, Rachel Berry hung up.

"Who was that?" Walt asked. He was able to hear her voice from where he was standing, and was just glad that he wasn't the one with the phone to his ear.

"Rachel, Kurt's brother's girlfriend. Just be happy you don't know her," Dave said simply.

"Blaine, really, I don't care what you do. Just please don't brush me off like I'm some pest! I'm your husband for goodness sake," Kurt said as he walked down the stairs, Blaine following him.

"Well you guys can stop arguing. Rachel and Finn cancelled," Dave said, looking over at the two. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine did a celebratory dance behind Kurt. "We were planning on going out to ice cream or something. You guys wanna come?" Now it was Kurt's turn to dance in celebration and Blaine's turn to roll his eyes.

"I'll go get some clothes on," Blaine said, dragging himself back upstairs. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"You'd think I was asking him to run a marathon or something," Kurt mumbled when he heard their bedroom door shut.

"I know it really isn't my business, but is everything alright between you two? You've kinda been at each other's throats for the past few weeks," Walt said, hating that he was interfering in someone else's business, especially since he'd been lecturing Dave about butting into peoples lives for a while.

"We're fine. Blaine is just being… ugh, there isn't even a word for it," Kurt said. "I still love him to death. He's just… making a big deal out of something that isn't a big deal at all."

"Oh. uh. Ok. As long as you two are cool?" Walt said, trying to escape this conversation that has turned awkward.

"Yea, we're fine," Kurt said as his husband lumbered downstairs. "Hey Hun," he said, sounding somewhat sorry. "I'm sorry for riding you like that. I guess I just don't get your obsession with sports."

"It's ok. I shouldn't have been ignoring you," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt and kissing his cheek. "So, ice cream?"

"Uh, yea!" Walt said, like it was a no brainer.

"Dairy Queen ice cream is the best ice cream in the entire world. I'm pretty sure I need to meet the Dairy Queen herself, and pray she has some sort of child that I can marry because their ice cream is delicious," Walt enthused as they stood in line at the local Dairy Queen.

"Can you please just ignore your diet for one day, pleaassee?" Blaine begged Kurt. They only had enough cash on hand to split something, and Blaine really really really wanted this brownie earthquake thing that had real brownies in the bottom of it and probably had as many calories as Kurt allowed himself for two days.

"Alright, fine. Just don't make fun of me when I get fat," Kurt said, squeezing his husband's hand.

"Oh please Kurt. You'll never get fat. I'll probably be the fat one. One brownie earthquake please," he said to the cashier who had been watching them discuss the pros and cons of a brownie earthquake for the past 10 minutes.

"So what do you want Walt? I'm buying," Dave said, pulling out his wallet.

"That strawberry cheesecake blizzard looks amazing," Walt said, staring at the blizzard of the month picture that was making his mouth water.

"Sounds good. I'll go with Reese's though," Dave said, ordering for the two of them once Blaine and Kurt got their giant sized ice cream.

"Blaine, that thing is like the size of my head," Kurt said, staring at the ice cream, which could be used by tiny people as a ski resort.

"That's what she said," Blaine, Dave and Walt said at the same time. Kurt just rolled his eyes at all of them.

Once everyone had their ice cream, they all sat in the patio seating outside, just chatting.

"So Walt, tell us something about you. We don't really know anything you did in high school," Kurt said, taking a bite of ice cream for every 3 bites Blaine was taking.

"Well, I use to work as a director's assistant in a local theater in my home town, and my job was to read him the name of the person auditioning and do paper work and all that other stuff that he deemed was below him, and I never ever ever could get names right, because no one in the theater can have a normal name right? I mean, everyone had a stage name that was some strange name you've never heard of in your life. So yea," Walt said, just picking a story and going with it.

"Is that how you decided to go into theater?" Blaine asked quickly before putting more ice cream in his mouth.

"No, I wanted to go into theater because I love theater, and it's a shame that it's a dying art. That's why I want to teach it. So that I can get more people to love theater as much as I do and to keep it alive," Walt said, chewing on some cheesecake chunks.

"Don't say it's a dying art. I just hope I have a job after I get out of college," Kurt said, breaking a brownie in half with his spoon and tossing it in his mouth.

"Hopefully it won't die out for good. We'll be screwed if it does."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Usually I do reply to all of my reviews, but recently fanfic has been saying that the links are broken or whatever, so I haven't been able to : (. Just so you guys do know, I do read each and every one and think you all are totally awesome! Now, here's a giant monster chapter, with some Klainebows and butterflies sprinkled in there. Enjoy. : )**

Summer before Sophomore Year August.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dave asked Blaine as he tried to creep out of the house at the ripe hour of five in the morning.

"I have to run to the store to get boxes for us to pack our stuff back up, and I have to get things for Kurt and my anniversary since it's today. Why do you care?" Blaine asked, getting defensive.

"Because you'll probably have to take my car since you have no other mode of transportation," Dave said frankly.

"Right, can I borrow your car?"

"Can you drive stick?"

"No," Blaine said, realizing he's screwed.

"I'll drive you," Dave said, grabbing his keys off the table. Blaine sighed but agreed since he only had till about noon to get everything ready. "So, big plans for today?"

"You could say that," Blaine said as Dave drove him to Wal-Mart to get tuber ware boxes.

"You're going to leave me hanging, aren't you?" Dave asked. Blaine nodded as they walked into Wal-Mart.

"I hate this store. Let's be as quick as humanly possible," Blaine mumbled as they made their way into the store. Even at five in the morning, there were too many people in Wal-Mart, all of which had screaming children that they couldn't keep under control, or just didn't care about what they did, and were causing havoc. Dave and Blaine quickly went and bought giant storage boxes and got the hell out of there.

"What's next on the list?" Dave asked as they got in his truck.

"I need to go to any drug store really. There should be one down the street," he said under his breath. "Kurt told me he didn't want anything super extravagant for our anniversary this year, since we want to save our money for college and all, so I'm going to do the most extravagant and cheap thing that I can."

"Oh, that's cool I guess," Dave said as he tried to get into the parking lot of the drug store without hitting another car.

"Yea, which means I might need you and Walt to go out for a few hours. Like, until after dinner…" he said, checking his phone to make sure it wasn't getting too close to the time Kurt normally gets up.

"That'll be ok. We were planning on going to see a movie today, so yea. It works out," Dave said once they found a parking place. "So, what do you need? I'll help you find it…" Dave hated helping Blaine out. He still hated Blaine and thought Kurt was way too good for him, but he did make Kurt happy, so he was going to go along with it and at least deal with him.

"Post-it notes. Stickers. Markers. Cheap tea lights. You can get those. I'll get the other stuff," Blaine said as he hurried towards the store. He knew this was going to take a long time to pull together, and he needed all the time he could get.

"What kind of stickers?" Dave asked, but Blaine was already gone when they got in the store. "Uh ok, I'll just pick some out then." Dave walked over to the arts and crafts section, staring at the stickers. _If I was Kurt, what kind of stickers would I like?_ He grabbed for the ballerina ones, but then realized that Kurt would probably be offended by that, so he grabbed heart shaped ones instead. I mean, it is their anniversary. He grabbed a pack of wedding ones, for scrapbooks, too.

"Ok, what was the other stuff? Post-its. Markers. Tea lights. Right," he said, repeating the list in his head while he stalked down the isles. He had no idea what Blaine had planned, so he just grabbed every color post it, a giant pack of markers, and a bunch of tea lights and called it a day.

Dave: Where r u? I got the stuff.

Blaine: Near the register. Way to make it sound like a drug deal.

Dave found Blaine at the register, holding a few boxes of tissues, a few rolls of clear tape, a sewing kit, and… _I wish I could erase that from my memory_ he thought as he stared at the box of condoms on top of the tissue boxes.

"Thanks," Blaine said, only because he's been trained to be so polite. They checked out and sped home, praying they didn't see any cops, which they didn't. Walt was sitting in the living room when the duo got home. "Remember, you guys have to leave soon," Blaine said as he flew upstairs to do whatever he was doing.

"What's he in a hurry about?" Walt asked, playing with a rubix cube his mom sent him while they were in school.

"It's his and Kurt's first wedding anniversary," Dave said, rolling his eyes. "I had to take him shopping for stuff, and I have seen things I can never forget." Walt raised his eyebrows. "I have no idea what he plans on doing with post-its, markers, tea lights, stickers, a sewing kit, like 4 tissue boxes, 3 rolls of clear tape, and a box of condoms, but I'm just going to make sure I'm not here for it."

"Kinky. So that means we're definitely on for the movies today then?" Walt asked, putting his rubix cube down.

"The movies and probably lunch or dinner and wandering aimlessly through the mall," Dave groaned. Walt tapped his fingers on the armrest of the couch, which Dave knew meant he wanted to talk about something. "Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

"Well, it's just, we've been dating for a while now, and I thought that sometime while we were here that you'd introduce me to your parents," Walt said.

"You've met my parents."

"Yea, but not as your boyfriend," he said, mumbling afterwards about that being way different.

"I guess we could have dinner with them tonight, if you want. I'll text them right now and see if it's ok… I don't think it'll end well…" Dave admitted.

"Whether it'll end well or not, it needs to happen."

Dave: Hey Dad, can Walt and I have dinner at home tonight?

Dad: That's fine. I'll tell your mom.

"He said it'd be ok… Just don't be surprised if they throw china at you by the end of the night," Dave mumbled, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"I guess that means I should take out my lip ring, right?" Walt asked, grinning.

"Unless you feel like dying, yes."

"That movie was terrible," Walt started as they got in Dave's truck. "I mean, not only did it make practically no sense, but the main character was the most annoying person in the history of people."

"You're the one who picked the movie. I wanted to see the new Scream movie," Dave pointed out.

"Once they hit Scream 7, I refused to see anymore of them. I'd rather spend my money on something else," Walt grumbled, pulling out his phone and using the camera in the front to make sure he looked ok. "You think your family will like me?"

"No," Dave said flatly while Walt fixed his hair.

"Why? I don't do drugs. I don't really drink. I'd like to think I'm a good person," he said, giving up on his hair.

"Your name isn't Whitney, or Wilma," Dave said, hoping he got it. Walt nodded, showing that he did. "My brothers don't know I'm gay, so don't mention it right off the bat."

"I can handle that."

"And please don't be as blunt as you usually are. My parents won't appreciate it," Dave said, getting more and more worried as they approached his house. "Here we are."

"Wow, it looks so… keeping up with the Jones's," Walt said, hopping out of the truck. "With the two point five children and Sparky the dog."

"Yea, basically," Dave said, opening the door without knocking. "Mom, dad!"

"Hello David," his father said from the living room. Walt and Dave both crept into the house, looking around like something might jump out at them.

"Where are the boys?" Dave asked once they got into the living room, where Dave's dad was lounging in his recliner.

"They're at friends houses. Walt, it's nice to see you. How about you boys have a seat?" Mr. Karofsky said tiredly. Walt smiled at Dave, thinking _nice to see you is a good thing right?_

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Karofsky," Walt said, taking up the offer. Dave sat down next to him, testing the waters first. His dad seemed calm, but worn. More worn than Dave remembered. He hasn't been gone that long has he?

"So, what was the reason for this get together? I know there must've been a reason," Mr. Karofsky said, getting straight to the point. Walt looked at Dave. "You didn't get anyone pregnant did you? No, that'd be a blessing," he mumbled to himself.

Dave sat there, trying to form some sort of logical words. Who knew this would be as hard as it was? He sat there and cracked all of his knuckles while trying to figure out how to exactly word this. His mom walked in just at the right time.

"Oh David, how have you been? I didn't know you were coming home tonight. Hello Walt. Are you both staying in Lima?" she said, truly looking happy about seeing her oldest son. She gave Dave a tight hug and Walt a pat on the shoulder before noticing the tension. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I think David has news," Mr. Karofsky said flatly, making it impossible for Dave to have any idea about where he stood. Dave's mouth moved while he still tried to find a way to say this.

"I'm not sure if there's a good way of saying this," he started, still cracking his fingers in every way possible.

"Then just say it," his dad said, finally showing some emotion. The emotions he was showing weren't in Dave's favor, to say the least, making Dave forget even what he was going to say. "If you aren't going to say anything, then allow me. One of your professors is a pretty close family friend, which I'm sure you didn't know, and he called before school ended. We were mostly just catching up, since it'd been a while since we talked, and I was asking him how his students were this year, and the outlook. He said all of his students were very good, very passionate, but there was this one boy that he didn't quite understand his motive," Mr. Karofsky paused, recomposing himself.

"He said that there was some fag trying to get into being a pastor," he said under his breath. "He said it was pretty funny because the boy had the same last name as me, but we couldn't be related because I raised my son to be better than that. I told him that maybe the boy wasn't a fag, just a little creative or just not ready to date girls, but he said 'well, if he isn't ready to date girls, then I don't see how he can date that one boy'."

Mrs. Karofsky's breath caught as she stared over at Walt and Dave, teary eyed. Dave was shaking, trying to think of someway out of this. Even Mr. Karofsky was close to tears. The only person who wasn't freaking out was Walt, who was sitting there with his chin in his hands, listening.

"I didn't believe him at first. I knew he was talking about Walt, and I figured it was just because you two were roommates and some people take those things to the extreme. So, I told my friend that we should meet for lunch in a week, and discuss things, just for old times. So, I went up to Youngstown State a few hours early than when I had to meet my friend, and decided that I'd drop by your room, to see how you were doing. I went to your dorm, but you weren't there, so I decided to just wander around, see if I could find you," he continued with his story, eyes glazed over like he was just reliving it. "Well, I did find you, eventually. You both were down at the basketball court, shooting hoops. I almost left as soon as I walked in because that just solidified the fact that you boys were just very good friends, and I'd seen my evidence. But, I decided that I'd wait until you were done and maybe ask if you wanted to catch up, after I was done seeing my friend."

"Well, I just wish I didn't stay. I waited a few minutes, sitting down on one of the benches, trying to not disturb your game, and just watched and listened. You two were talking about some kind of movie night or something from a while ago and planning another one, which I was like 'ok, that's normal', but the more I listened to you talking, the more I noticed things. I left because I knew that my professor friend was right," Mr. Karofsky said, ending his story. Dave was staring at his hands, which now that he's cracked them in every way possible, were sitting in his lap.

"Excuse me," Mrs. Karofsky said holding in a sob, standing up and going upstairs. Walt realized now why Dave thought this would be such a bad idea.

"I think you should go David," Mr. Karofsky said, standing up. Walt nodded, saying that he was ready to go too. So, they both left, Walt driving home in case Dave got too upset.

"I told you that was a terrible idea," Dave said, staring off into nothingness.

"No, I don't think it was. Yea, they're upset right now, but you probably won't be back in Lima until December and maybe by then they'll feel better about it. If not, you can come meet my parents. That'll be a lot better than this," Walt said calmly, paying attention to the road.

"What are your parents like? You don't really talk about them," Dave asked, almost feeling bad for not really knowing. It seems like Walt knew everything about his parents, but he doesn't even know what Walt's parents look like.

"My dad is an author and my mom's a painter. Dad's more rock and roll, my mom's way free spirit. We didn't have much money growing up, but they've always supported me. I guess sometimes I forget that everyone's parents aren't like that," Walt said, smiling. "I was actually pretty afraid of introducing you to them."

"Why would you be afraid of that? They sound awesome," Dave said, starting to calm down a bit.

"They don't believe in what you believe religion wise. That's why I've been like 'we can spend/Christmas/Easter at your place'. They just don't like that stuff. And I thought you'd judge them if you knew that," Walt said as they got into their neighborhood.

"I wouldn't do that," Dave said, although he wasn't very sure of that himself.

"I know, but, just in case right?" Walt said as he parked the truck in their driveway. "Do you think Kurt and Blaine are already asleep? All the lights are off, but it's only like nine."

"They might be. I have no idea what their sleeping habits are," Dave said as they walked up to the front door, which was unlocked. "Is it weird that I almost feel like knocking?"

"No, not really, but um, I guess we just walk in right?" Walt asked, even though neither of them moved.

"But what if they're on the couch, doing only they know what?" Dave asked as they both stared down the door.

"Then be prepared to see your first crush in very compromising positions," Walt said simply as he opened the door. Kurt and Blaine were on the couch in the living room, eating Chinese take out, both laughing at the looks on Dave and Walt's faces when they opened the door.

"You two look like you were expecting the guy from Scream to be standing here," Kurt chuckled. "Want some dinner? We got enough for all of us."

"Yea, that sounds good," Dave said, closing and locking the door behind them. "I hate to ask, but what did you two do all day?"

"Well, Blaine, being the sweet guy he is, took all of these post it notes and completely covered our bedroom walls with them, and each one of them had a specific memory from our time together. He made all of these flowers out of tissues too, which actually are quite lovely. It was so sweet. And then we went to my dad's house for a little bit and came home and ordered Chinese," Kurt said, pausing a lot, grinning from ear to ear.

"There is no way that took all day," Walt said simply, grabbing bowl and getting some rice.

"We're sparing you the details," Blaine said quickly before Kurt could say what they were doing during the rest of the time. Walt and Dave both thanked them for that. "Um, if you don't mind, we were actually going to go upstairs." Kurt nodded quickly, grabbing his bowl and practically flinging it into the sink and then scrambling upstairs. Blaine followed him, not in as much of a hurry, but still briskly.

"I never got to ask what Kurt did," Walt said, pouting. Dave shrugged and turned on the TV, surfing the channels for something to watch. Walt sat next to him, playing with his thumbs, thinking. "I really hope everything works out with your parents."

Dave just turned off the TV, deciding nothing was really on. "Yea, me too," he said, hearing music come from upstairs. "The hell-"

"I'd rather not know. Let's just… go to bed I guess," Walt said, standing up and heading upstairs. Dave watched after him before getting up, the way he use to watch Kurt in high school. This was different though. It wasn't just the 'I want to jump your bones' feeling. It was also the feeling of wanting to spend every waking moment with him. "You coming?"

"Uh yea," Dave said, hurrying up the steps.

Dave woke up from extremely loud music in Kurt and Blaine's room. Walt was sitting there in his bed, with his arms crossed. "I'm going to go tell them to turn it down."

"I'd rather not. Let's not risk it," Dave said, throwing his pillow back over his head to try and sleep. That song sounded familiar. Why was it on loop?

"No, we're doing it. You're coming with me," Walt said, grabbing the pillow off Dave's head and dragging him out of bed. Walt may look scrawny, but he was strong enough to drag Dave down the hall to Kurt and Blaine's room. He carefully opened the door, hoping that if he opened it slowly enough, Kurt and Blaine would jump into covering themselves if they weren't decent. He opened it to something he wasn't expecting though.

The couple was snuggled together in bed, Blaine's head on Kurt's chest, fast asleep. Even though they were at each other's throats some of the time, that moment was just a glimpse of the whole reason they got married, the love that they had for each other. Blaine's arm gently slung around Kurt's waist, and Kurt's fingers tangled in Blaine's hair. It was one of those moments that you didn't want to end.

Walt found the cause of the noise, Kurt's computer that had the Rent Live on Broadway DVD in it, which was on its menu. They must've fallen asleep watching it. Even after he turned it off, Dave and he stood there, watching their friends for just a few more seconds, both praying for the same thing. _I hope one day, that's us._


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's the new chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites! I really appreciate it! Enjoy the chapter. : )**

September Sophomore Year

To: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

From: Dave Karofsky

Subject: Hey.

Hi, just seeing that all your guys' stuff got to New York ok? Blaine's boss sent his final check to our house after you guys already left, so I sent it up to you guys. Did it get there yet? Besides that, just checking up on you guys. It's weird living with Walt again and not finding you lying on the couch watching West Side Story or dealing with Blaine's constant comments on anything I do. It helps that we're back in dorms. Makes it a little less weird.

David.

To: Dave Karofsky

From: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Subject: Re: Hey.

Hey yourself. Yea, all of our furniture and luggage did get to our dorm just fine, thanks for asking. The check hasn't come in the mail yet though. Blaine will be happy to get that, as evidence that he did work at Starbucks at one point. Lol, he hopes to not go back. Luckily, he has so many scholarships and his parents are loaded, so neither of us has to work during school.

So, did you actually change majors? I know you were talking about it, but did you really do it? Blaine did. He's now a double major in music education and singing. I actually like it though, because he's usually in the same general area as I am, where before he was on the complete other side of everything. I just don't like how he's so busy.

How about Walt? I know he wasn't too thrilled about going back to school for theater.

Kurt.

To: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

From: Dave Karofsky

Subject: Re:Re: Hey.

Glad to hear that Blaine's happy. Yea, I did change majors. I'm now a physical education major. I like it a lot more than religious studies. I actually feel like going to church now, instead of before where I felt like I was just being pushed away from everything I believe in. Walt is still in the theater department. He decided to stick it out another year to see if it gets better. If it doesn't, he's thinking about becoming a French teacher.

Dave.

_Kurt shut his laptop, and dropped it beside their bed. Blaine might get a little irritated if he knew that Kurt was checking his mail at four in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. Kurt was so nervous because he was going to get to audition for a production this year. The first year studying, they don't let you audition for anything, but now he'll be able to, and maybe even start earning money. He'd signed up for auditions in every production in the area, which wasn't that many since most of them were already started, but he was determined to get a part in something. If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere right?_

_ There were other things that weren't sitting right with Kurt, one main one being Blaine and Dave. Blaine is convinced that Dave is just dating Walt because he's similar to Kurt. "He even has the same number of letters in his name" was one of Blaine's arguments. Kurt knows for a fact that is far from true, but he hates seeing how riled up Blaine gets over it. The boy is going to have a hernia if he doesn't settle down. His phone buzzed, bringing him back to reality._

Dave: Check your mail. I'm dying.

Kurt; WHAT!

Dave: Just check your mail.

_Kurt got into his mail and found an email from Dave with a youtube link in it. He didn't write anything in the email though. Kurt double clicked on the video, and watched._

**"So, uh, hi. I know that usually you guys perform Broadway stuff," Walt started as he stood awkwardly on stage in front of a microphone. "But, I have a person I really l-.. care about and I wanted to sing something for him. So this is for him."**

_"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt squealed, biting his fist as the music started. Blaine rolled over and put his head on Kurt's lap, trying to see what he was squealing about that was so important that it woke him up. _

**"These streets turn me inside out. Everything shines but leaves me empty still. I'll, I'll burn this lonely house down. If you run with me. If you run with me. And I'll stay with you. The walls will fall before we do. So take my hand now, we'll run forever. I can feel the storm inside you. I'll stay with you," Walt sang. **

_"Is that Walt?" Blaine asked, still not quite awake. _

_ "Yes! He sang this for Dave! Isn't it adorable?" Kurt squeaked, pausing the video. "I mean, it was so cute that someone put it on youtube!"_

**"Am I fooled by my own desires? I twist my fate just to feel you. And you, you turn me toward the light. And you're one with me. Will you run with me? And I'll stay with you. The walls will fall before we do. So take my hand now, we'll run forever. I can feel the storm inside you. I'll stay with you."**

Kurt: OMG THIS IS ADORABLE!

Dave: Ha, thanks.

Kurt: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

Dave: Last night.

Kurt: GAH! *DYING OF THE ABSOLUTE ADORABLENESS*

Dave: Yea, me too.

_"You know, he does actually have a pretty good voice," Blaine commented as the video ended. "It just isn't very musical theatery. It's more poppy or rock and roll."_

_ "I agree. Maybe that's why he thinks he sucks. His voice reminds me of a weird crossbreed of Artie's, Finn's, and Puck's," Kurt said, closing his laptop up._

_ "That's an accurate description."_

**"She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say ohhhhhhh oohhhhhh," Walt sang in the shower. Dave couldn't help but laugh at his strange boyfriend, who claimed to hate that song, but constantly sang it in the shower.**

** "Dude, hurry up. I have class soon," Dave said as he banged on the door.**

** "My first kiss went a little like this!" Walt sang. Dave banged on the door louder.**

** "I'm serious Walt! I have places I need to be," Dave yelled. The singing and the shower both shut off and Walt opened the door, wearing a towel.**

** "Well, I'm not done yet. But, you're more than welcome to hop in with me," Walt said, winking at Dave. Dave just stared at Walt like he was an alien or something. "Aw, shucks. I was hoping that the song last night would get you in the shower with me," he teased, closing the door again. Dave stood there, still thinking and staring at the door. Then he grabbed the handle.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note (kind of important so please read): Ok, so first off, someone asked what song Walt sang in the last chapter and it was "Stay With You" by The Goo Goo Dolls. Secondly, there's going to be some changes to my writing schedule, and I just wanted to let you guys know. Right now I'm working on writing some of my own original stuff, and I've been thinking about starting to post passages from different writings onto my tumblr, so, I think I'll be trying to do that every two or three days. More likely than not, every two days. I'm also in a play right now, so obviously that's going to be eating up my normal writing time, and I have a mile long list of books I really want to read. Because of this, more likely than not, I'll probably only be posting once or twice a week for this story. I'm going to try for Mondays and Fridays starting today. It'd be super special awesome if you guys could check out my tumblr http:/ tsaycresent. tumblr. com/ and critique some of the stuff I'm writing that's original. I'd really appreciate it. As always, thanks for reviewing/alerting/favoriting! It makes me so happy! I hope my schedule doesn't upset anybody, since I know how you guys really like daily updates. Enjoy the new chapter. : )**

September Sophomore Year

_"Alright, thank you so much," Kurt said a million times as he thanked his director for his first job. Even though he was just going to be in a chorus for a really really off Broadway revival of "Footloose" it was still work, and it was the experience that would help him get bigger roles in other shows. _

_ "Congratulations Kurt," Blaine said, getting up from his cereal to give his husband a tight hug and a sweet kiss._

_ "I'm so excited!" Kurt said, leaning into Blaine's chest and wrapping his arms around his neck. "This could be my big break!"_

_ "No offense, but chorus parts aren't usually big breaks. It'll help get your name out there at least," Blaine said, hugging Kurt tighter. Kurt's phone started buzzing, ruining the moment. _

_ "Really?" He grumbled, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "It's Dave."_

_ "Of course it is," Blaine said, letting go of Kurt and sitting on their bed._

_ "Hello?" Kurt said, cradling his phone in his spidery fingers. "What's up?" He listened for a few seconds and then started freaking out. "Hold on! Hold on! Let me put you on speaker!"_

_ Blaine lifted his head up when he heard speaker phone. Kurt pressed the speaker phone button and set it on the table. "What were you saying?" Kurt asked._

_ "Uh, well, I just got to like… I have no clue how bases work with guys. Uh, I guessed that'd be like second in a half base or something," Dave said, sounding a little shaken up. _

_ "Well, what do you mean by that? I don't play baseball," Kurt said, flopping onto the bed and lying next to Blaine. "Do you know what that would be?" _

_ "No clue," Blaine said back, waiting for Dave's answer. _

_ "We got a shower together," Dave said. "But we didn't like, do anything big or anything. Well, I guess that is big, but we didn't like-"_

_ "Ok, calm down. Now, why are you calling me about this? Need advice or something? Or just wanted to share," Kurt said, eyes closed, not meaning to sound bitchy._

_ "I'm kinda freaking out is all. I have to go to class soon anyways but I have no idea how I'm going to look at Walt ever again," Dave said, frazzled. _

_ "Why? Did he look that bad?" Kurt asked, surprised that Dave would be so shallow._

_ "No, it's not like that. I just- I can't believe I did that. I'm sorry. I have to go. Class," Dave said, hanging up quickly. Kurt rolled his eyes, leaning his head against Blaine._

_ "I think he's making a big deal out of nothing," Kurt said._

_ "No, you would be doing the same thing if you were in his situation," Blaine said, sitting up. "Don't you have class?"_

_ "SHIT!"_

**Walt: Meet me for lunch?**

** Dave: Can't busy.**

** Walt: What time will you be home?**

** Dave: Might pull all nighter.**

** Walt: Oh.**

** Dave felt terrible for lying to Walt as he ate his vending machine lunch in his next class, which didn't start for another hour. He just couldn't get over what happened this morning. It was against practically everything Dave believed in as far as preserving yourself as a temple and stuff. Why the hell did he do that?**

** He needed a shower. That's what he's been trying to tell himself, but he knows that's a lie. He could've just gone in there and told Walt "Get out of the shower. I need it" and he probably would have. **

** "David, you're early," Ms. Franks, Dave's intro to education teacher said as she set her briefcase down. **

** "Yea, well, Walt couldn't meet me for lunch so I decided just to head over to my next class," Dave said, sipping his iced tea.**

** "That's strange. I just saw Walter down at the café when I picked up my lunch," Ms. Franks said, mostly to herself. "He seemed upset about something."**

_** Shit, great job Dave. You screwed this one up.**_** He couldn't help but get down on himself. Walt was really the only guy he'd been with, and he just seemed to keep messing up at every turn. Walt usually forgave him, said it was because of Dave's inexperience or whatever, but still that wasn't much of an excuse. **

** "Maybe I'll go see if he's still there," Dave said, getting up from his seat and hurrying out of the building. Sure enough, there was Walt; sitting at their usual table, looking the most upset Dave's ever seen him. Walt is a very composed person, and is great at hiding his feelings, but the look on his face looked like someone just killed his puppy or something.**

** "Hey," Dave said, sitting down at the table. Walt looked up, registering what was going on.**

** "I thought you were busy," he said flatly, going back to whatever he was doing on his phone.**

** "I'm sorry," Dave said, not sure what he was sorry for but it felt necessary. Walt was still fiddling with his phone.**

** "Is there something you should be sorry for? I just wanted to have lunch with you David, it's not the end of the world," Walt said, obviously irritated. **

** "Uh, listen, I think we should talk about this morning," Dave said, really not liking this conversation.**

** "There's nothing to talk about. You obviously regret what happened. It won't happen again," Walt said, staring down. **

** "Not exactly. It's just that… it goes against-"**

** "I know. Your religion or whatever. Just don't lead me on if you're going to regret it later," Walt said, getting up and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you later. I have class."**

** "Can we talk about this tonight?" Dave tried, standing up.**

** "I'd rather not. Let's just pretend it never happened," Walt said flatly, slipping his messenger bag onto his shoulder. "Maybe I'll go rent a movie tonight. See you."**

** "See you," Dave said, biting his lip. Walt didn't say anything, didn't even look back at Dave. Just walked out. Dave really screwed up this time.**

_"I just think that you shouldn't be getting involved in their drama," Blaine said as the couple walked through Central Park. "You're friends with both of them, so you're going to have one of them angry with you if you choose a side."_

_ "But Dave gave me advice with our relationship sometimes and it worked out fine," Kurt said, sitting down on the side of a bridge._

_ "Dave also hates my guts Kurt. It makes it worlds easier when you hate one of them," Blaine said, leaning next to Kurt. "Besides, you have enough to worry about. Like, your new role in the chorus."_

_ "That'll be cake. I'm not worried about it," Kurt sighed, resting his face in his hands. _

_ "I think you should start getting more worried. You need to have a person who will say good things about you when you go to other auditions. This could be very important," Blaine said, still smiling. _

_ "I guess so," Kurt said, hopping off the side of the bridge and walking more. "So, Blaine, I wanted to ask you about something."_

_ "And that'd be?" Blaine asked, eyes lighting up suddenly. "Want to ride the carousel?"_

_ "Do I?" Kurt squealed, grabbing Blaine's hand and running over to it. "It's only like, three bucks!"_

_ The two boys paid for their tickets and got on the best horses they could find, so excited since they both love "Catcher in the Rye". _

_ "So what did you want to ask?" Blaine asked as the carousel started. Kurt hesitated, thinking of the right wording._

_ "I know you aren't happy in the city. I can tell. So, I was thinking that maybe we could start house hunting in New Jersey. Then we'd have a backyard. We'd have to wait until the end of the semester to move, but-"_

_ "I'd love that. Are you sure?" Blaine asked, knowing how much Kurt loves it here._

_ "You've given up a lot for me," Kurt said, staring into Blaine's eyes. "It's my turn to make a compromise. And we could get a dog."_

_ "You hate dogs."_

_ "I do, but I love you."_

_ "I love you too Kurt."_


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I know I made that schedule and stuff, but I was inspired to write this today, so I did. :P I never have been good at following schedules. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts! I appreciate them! I hope everyone enjoyed the season finale of glee tonight! I was really impressed and so happy with it! Feel free to talk about your reaction in the reviews! Enjoy. :) **

Sophomore Year. November

_"Don't forget to pick up a newspaper. We're going house hunting today," Kurt said before Blaine could get out of the house to pick up their coffee that they get every Sunday. They've gone open housing for the past three or four weekends and have found nothing that's met both of their standards. All the houses Kurt loved had almost no back yard and all the houses Blaine liked, Kurt referred to as "fixer-uppers" and said they couldn't afford the face lift that'd be required for the house._

_Kurt sat at the desk, looking through houses online, but not seeing much of anything. He jotted down a few addresses, but for the most part he could tell that some had small yards and others looked beat up or might need a new roof soon._

_"Here's the real estate section," Blaine said, tossing it on top of the keyboard when he got back into the house. Kurt scanned through it, highlighting and inking it, picking yes, no, or maybe for all of them._

_"We need to make a list," he announced as he got up and grabbed his coffee from Blaine. _

_"Of what?" Blaine asked while he read the rest of the newspaper, mostly the sport section. _

_"Of what we both really want our house to have. We've looked at enough houses to know by now what we want particularly," Kurt said, pulling out a note pad and clicking his pen. "I'll start."_

_Hummel-Anderson House list!_

_Two bedrooms._

"_Why do we need two bedrooms? Neither of us is getting pregnant anytime soon or something," Blaine asked. Kurt gave him the 'sometimes you can be a complete idiot' look._

"_Our parents are going to want to visit us. We need a guest room!"_

_Fenced in yard._

"_Couldn't you just build a fence?" Kurt asked, thinking that might be hard to find._

"_You want to help me build that fence?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't need to answer him. "I thought so."_

_Basement. "In case of tornadoes or something," Kurt said simply._

_A garage of some sort. "Too bad we both sold our cars when we moved to New York," Kurt mumbled. _

"_Bicycles?"_

_Not a complete dump. "We can't afford that many renovations. You will be installing a bathtub if the house doesn't have one, just warning you."_

"_Joy," Blaine groaned._

_"I think that's all the vitals. Let's get going! It's almost noon, and that's when all the open houses start!" Kurt said excitedly, ripping the list out of the notepad, grabbing the addresses of the open houses and starting to get his coat and shoes on._

_"For once, I'm actually not dreading this," Blaine said happily, helping Kurt with his coat since he's holding way too much stuff to put it on by himself. Kurt's smile answered Blaine, letting him know that he felt the same._

**"So what's the plan for Thanksgiving this year?" Dave asked as pretended to work on his homework. Everything between him and Walt has been strained since the whole shower thing in September and Dave was hoping that they could use the short break to mend things.**

**"I'm planning on going home to see my parents," Walt said, actually doing his homework. **

**"Oh," Dave said quietly, knowing that didn't sound like he was invited. **

**"Yea, you think your folks are still pissed?" Walt asked.**

**"Yea, they probably won't want me home for the holiday," Dave hinted, looking up for Walt's reaction. He was expressionless, writing notes for his psychology class.**

**"Maybe Kurt and Blaine will have you," Walt said, showing a little bit of irritation in his voice, which meant that he was probably really irritated. **

**"Maybe," Dave said, watching Walt. "I'm assuming that means you don't want me to come with you."**

**"You assume correctly," Walt said, giving Dave an ice look.**

**"I know this will only piss you off more… But why?" Dave asked, just trying to be calm so Walt will stay calm.**

**"Well, I wouldn't want you to have to share a bed with me or do something so sinful that you'll have to go say 40028 hail marys afterwards," Walt said, slamming his book shut.**

**"I'm sorry that I believe in God Walt! Seriously?" Dave yelled, finally getting mad.**

**"I don't care what you believe Dave! You just don't have to act so damn high and mighty all the fucking time!" Walt yelled, shoving his book into his messenger bag. "This time apart will be good for us, because at this moment, I can't fucking stand you. I'm staying the night at Jessica's house."**

**"Who the hell is Jessica?" Dave asked.**

**"She's in my Psych class. She'll probably be able to help me study," he said bitterly, leaving the dorm and slamming the door behind him. **

**Dave sat down on his bed, trying to think of what to do. All the amends he'd been trying to make in the past month in a half were completely ruined in a few minutes. He dialed the all too familiar number to his own personal Jiminy Cricket. **

**"Hello?" answered the chipper Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Dave sighed happily, thanking the heavens that Kurt answered his phone.**

**"Hey Kurt. Are you busy?" Dave asked, flipping open his math book again but not really looking at it.**

**"Uh, no, not really," Kurt said hesitantly. "Why?"**

**"Are you sure? You sound busy," Dave said, really not wanting to be a burden. **

**"Um, yea, it's fine. What's going on? Still problems with Walt?" Kurt asked. Dave could hear Blaine say something and Kurt shush him.**

**"Yea, we got in a major fight," Dave said, leaning his head against the wall.**

**"What's your definition of major?"**

**"He's spending the night somewhere else tonight."**

**"That's really major," Kurt said, sounding obviously surprised. "What'd you do that was that bad?"**

**"We fought over where we're going for Thanksgiving and then he said basically that he doesn't want me going with him because I act all high and mighty," Dave said.**

**"Well…"**

**"Well what?"**

**"You do have the tendency to get that 'holier than thou' tone," Kurt said bluntly. "I can see how he could get annoyed by that."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean, could you imagine having someone constantly act like they're better than you because of something that you think is imaginary?"**

**"I don't act like I'm better than him," Dave defended.**

**"Dave, honey, you probably do and just don't see it. You've done it to both me and Blaine before. I think you should apologize," Kurt said, trying to be nice and not a bitch for once.**

**"I don't even know what I'm apologizing for," Dave complained.**

**"Sometimes you don't need to know why you're apologizing, but you need to make things better if you love each other, so you do it," Kurt said kindly. **

**"Can I have Thanksgiving with you guys this year?" Dave asked, quickly changing the subject.**

**"Sorry, but we're going to be really busy," Kurt said sympathetically.**

**"Oh, can I ask with what? Just out of curiosity," Dave said, sitting up.**

**"We're in the process of buying a house," Kurt said excitedly. "We saw one today that we both love and we're going to be working on that and trying to get it. We aren't coming home for the holiday."**

**"Congratulations," Dave said, trying to sound excited for them.**

**"Thanks. Hey, I have to go. I have a call on the other line and it might be our real estate agent. But before I do, don't forget Dave. Courage," Kurt said quickly.**

**"Yea," Dave said, to himself mostly since Kurt hung up and no one was in the room.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Yea, as far as that schedule goes, I'm just going to try and post 2 or 3 times a week and post original stuff whenever. :P Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I appreciate them! Enjoy. : )**

Sophomore Year December

_"Just sign here and here," Mrs. Johnson, the real estate agent, said to Blaine and Kurt as they signed the final paperwork, making their first house officially theirs. Kurt's leg was bouncing up and down from excitement, occasionally hitting the real estate agent's desk and scaring all three of them. _

_ The house had a simple layout. The front door opened to a small kitchen/dining room that had an island in the middle instead of a table and was perfect size for two people. There was a window over the sink (which Kurt loved because it was so 1950s). The window had a view of their medium sized yard with a small patio. It wasn't fenced in yet, but that was on the to do list._

_ If you turn right from the kitchen, you'll be led to a door that opens to the attached one car garage, and if you go left, you'll be in the medium sized living room. It has tons of windows so you can see the backyard and a sliding glass door that leads onto the patio. Continuing left, you'll run into the hallway with four doors. There's a master bedroom with an attached bathroom, a guest room, another bathroom (which lacks a bathtub, so Blaine has a fun project ahead of him) and a linen closet._

_ There's also an unfinished basement in the house where a washer and dryer could be, if they could afford to have them, and lots of storage._

_ The outside of the house is white, which both of them are planning on painting a light blue periwinkle color, and all of the walls are white, meaning blank canvases. _

_ "Congratulations you two," their agent said, handing them the keys to their new house. "It's all yours."_

**Walt had been right about one thing. The three days away from each other over Thanksgiving did them good. Walt didn't feel like punching Dave's high and mighty face in, and Dave was over the fact that he had Thanksgiving with the Shuesters. Now they just had to figure out where they were going to have Christmas.**

** "So, I was thinking for the break, you could come and meet my parents," Walt said, actually all smiles again. Dave smiled, but inside his brain was exploding. '**_**HIS PARENTS DON'T BELIEVE IN CHRISTIANITY! I NEED TO BE WORSHIPING DURING THAT TIME, NOT HANGING OUT WITH PEOPLE LIKE THAT!'**_

__**"Sounds good," Dave said against his better judgment. He said it just a bit too rigidly.**

** "Is that ok?" Walt asked. "We don't really do the whole traditional thing, but we still celebrate somewhat. My parents like the whole idea of giving gifts to your family to express your love for them and to celebrate life in general, so we still do that… Just not for the same reason. You know?" **

** "Yea, its fine. I want to meet your family," Dave said, trying to stay upbeat and not show how he wished he could do Christmas his way. **

** "That's so awesome. My mom wants to meet you so badly. She was playing twenty questions about you the entire time I was home. It was crazy," Walt said, smiling. "Listen, I know it's hard for you to try something different, since your use to all that other stuff, but I really appreciate you trying." The look on Walt's face almost reduced Dave to a puddle on the floor. "I love you."**

_**Shit shit shit, brain please comprehend. **_**"Uh," Dave said, brain still not quite caught up yet. "I- I care about you deeply."**

** Walt sighed, rolling his eyes at Dave. "Alright Meg. I'm going to class. How about you sing your song with the Muses and I'll see you later?"**

** "Uh right." **

** "You're adorable when you have no idea what's going on."**

_"Kurt, you're shaking," Blaine said, adoration filling his voice as he watched Kurt fumble with the keys to the front door of their new house. Blaine put a steady hand around Kurt's once he grabbed onto the key to their new house, and together they put it into the lock and opened the door. They'd seen the house several times already, but it was so different to see it now, because now it was theirs. As soon as the door was open, Kurt ran into their living room, threw himself to the floor and made snow angels in the carpet._

_ "I can't believe this!" he squealed, excitement surging through him as he got up and ran through their house, looking into every room again and rattling off color palettes for each. "Our room should be dark brown with spiceberry accents? Dark and spa like I'm thinking. The guest room, maybe that sea foam green color? I don't know yet! We have to get to the paint store! Tout de suite!"_

_ Blaine, being his dapper self, walked over to Kurt and wraps his arms around his jumping bean husband. "We will, but first, just relax. Take a deep breath. We have until February to get completely moved in," he whispered, leaning his head against Kurt's. Kurt relaxed for a whole two seconds, and then went off again, talking about the furniture catalogues he was going to go get and that they needed to go to the paint store so he could make sure the furniture he liked would match. Plus, Blaine needs to get to building a fence and installing a bathtub. Blaine knew the remedy to Kurt's excitement._

_ "You know what else this means right?" Blaine said, tucking his hands into his pockets and leaning against a door frame._

_ "What else could this possibly mean Blaine?" Kurt said, starting to ramble about how they should decorate for Christmas this year too and how much work they have cut out for them._

_ "No, it doesn't mean any of those things. It means I need to decide what kind of dog I want," Blaine said, his grin spreading across his face as Kurt gave him a horrified look._

_ "Blaine Leonard Anderson, why would you want to ruin such a beautiful house with a dog that will probably destroy the carpet?" Kurt said, eyes getting sad. _

_ "You say that now, but when we have a puppy you'll be excited," Blaine said, still grinning._

_ "Just make sure it doesn't shed much, or I'll shave your hair off."_

_ "I think you'd just be hurting yourself more than me if you did that Dear."_

_ "Blaine, even though I know we're going to have to get a dog, I am so happy," Kurt said, it showing on his face as he gave Blaine a tight hug. "I mean, this is going to be where we start our actual lives, out of school together. Sure, it'll start with a dog, but who knows? Right?"_

_ "Right. Kurt, I feel exactly the same. I can't wait to celebrate holidays up here. To have your dad up here, and Carole and Finn, and even maybe Rachel Berry," Blaine said dreamily, subconsciously drawing a star on Kurt's back with his index finger when he said Rachel Berry. _

_ "But," Kurt said abruptly, pushing Blaine away. "That day isn't today. Come on, paint store." How could Blaine say no now?_


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long! My basement recently flooded and I was busy cleaning up that disaster, and then I got sick! Here's the new chapter though! I hope everyone likes it! : ) Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites. **

Christmas Eve Sophomore Year

**"Are you sure they won't be mad that we're coming home on Christmas Eve?" Dave asked as Walt drove them to his house. Dave knew for sure that if he'd done this with his parents, they would've murdered him. Walt did say his were way different though.**

** "I'm positive. Here it is," Walt said, pulling into the snow covered driveway. The A framed house was almost all windows and sat in a nice property by a small, frozen over lake. There weren't any Christmas lights on it but there were candles in the windows. The windows were what confused Dave. They were all different colors, mostly yellows and greens. It almost made him nauseous. **

** Walt parked his car and grabbed their things out of the trunk. Dave sat in the car still, staring at the house in horror. "Coming Meg? Or just going to stare at the house some more?" Walt asked. Ever since Dave refused to say he was in love with Walt, Walt decided that he's going to keep calling him Meg. **

** Dave manned up and got out of the car, following behind Walt as he walked up to the door, which was yellow with blue swirls painted on it. "I told you my mom's an artist," Walt said, still smiling as he unlocked the door. "Just don't be too surprised."**

** The door lead into a living room area, which was painted the same way the front door was painted. On the walls were pictures of famous rock groups, ranging from Pink Floyd to Green Day. Above the living room was a loft, set up like a bedroom. There was also a kitchen area, but it flowed into the living room so it looked the same, and there was a glass door at the other end of the room.**

** Out of the room with the glass door walked a woman, who looked almost nothing like Walt. She had bright red curly hair that was almost down to her ankles, and wore a flowy tan dress. Her eyes, which were the same blue as Walt's, crinkled when she smiled at the two college students. She gracefully walked over to Walt and gave him a gentle hug, then did the same to Dave. Dave wasn't exactly sure what to make of her.**

** "Hello, you must be David. I'm Willow. It's so wonderful to meet you," she said, smiling. "Q is in the shower. He'll be out in a little bit. How about something to eat? I bet you two are starving." Willow said as she drifted into the kitchen area. **

** "Who's Q?" Dave mouthed at Walt. Walt grinned.**

** "That's my dad. His name is Quinton, but my mom hates it, so she calls him Q," Walt said, rolling his eyes. **

** "Serenity, what do you want to eat? And you David?" Willow asked, going through all of the things in their refrigerator, half of which Dave had never heard of.**

** "Who's-"**

** "She calls me Serenity because that's what she wanted my name to be. My dad wanted it to be Roger, like Roger Waters. In the end, my grandpa named me after himself," Walt said, rolling his eyes. "And whatever you feel like making mom. We are starving college students."**

** As Willow started cooking strange things, Dave and Walt sat down on a strange couch, staring out at the lake. "So this is David?" a voice said from behind them. Dave turned to see Q, Walt's dad, standing behind them. He looked a lot like Walt, both in facial features and in style. He had jet black hair with dyed tips and wore a band tee and jeans. **

** "Uh, yea, hi," Dave said, reaching his hand out to shake Q's.**

** "Nice to meet you," he said, shaking Dave's hand. He was just happy he didn't high five him or something. "So will you two be sleeping in the loft?"**

** "That was the plan," Walt said swinging his legs over Dave's lap. Dave just wanted to bury himself alive, thinking about the big bed up in the loft and how comfortable it looked and how he'd be lying next to Walt…. Even if it was against everything he believed in, and on Christmas Eve for goodness sake! All he could think was this would be an interesting night. **

_"I'm home," Blaine called through the empty house while Kurt painted tons of different color samples on the living room walls. They decided on dark red for the living room, with dark blue accents, since Dalton Academy was where they met and played such a lasting role in their lives. "That one is the right color," Blaine said, pointing to one of the colors on the wall. _

_ "I thought so, but I just wanted to check," Kurt said, writing down which color that was. "I'll have to go run to the paint store-"_

_ "No," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt by the shoulders. "Sit." Kurt sat down on the floor, since they still didn't have any furniture other than what they had in their dorm that was actually theirs, which wasn't much. "I have a surprise."_

_ "You already bought the paint?" Kurt asked, Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head._

_ "Close your eyes. I'll be right back," Blaine said, rushing out of the room. Kurt sat there with his eyes closed, tapping a beat on the floor with his hands. Even when Blaine did come back, he made Kurt sit there just a little longer while he set it up. "Ok, and open."_

_ Kurt opened his eyes to see a small, 1 and a half foot tall Christmas tree sitting in the corner of the living room with white lights strung on it. Next to the tree sat some Christmas bulbs in red and blue and the one they painted together last year that said 'our first Christmas' on it. _

_ "Want to decorate it?" Blaine asked, but didn't really need to. They sat there and sang Baby It's Cold Outside while hanging the bulbs on the plastic tree. Once they finished the song, and the decorating, they sat together on the floor, leaning against each other, staring at their tree. "So, I think I know what kind of dog I want."_

_ "If you say Saint Bernard, we're getting a divorce," Kurt said playfully into Blaine's ear. He smiled and rolled his eyes. _

_ "Damn. Nevermind," Blaine said, lying back on the floor. "Maybe I should have you pick it out."_

_ "Why me? I don't even want a dog," Kurt mumbled, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. _

_ "Exactly. So you'll pick a dog that'd you'd at least be able to deal with."_

_ "I don't know the first thing about dogs Blaine."_

_ "Then go to the library," Blaine said with a chuckle poking Kurt's head. "For someone who carries a 4.0 you can be such a dumbass."_

_ "Ten points to Blaine," Kurt said, marking an invisible point with his finger. "And it sounds like you're making me do it because you're just too lazy."_

_ "Want to do it together then?" Blaine said, knowing Kurt would grin at all the implications behind that._

_ "I would love to do it together Blaine Hummel-Anderson. First, I have something else I'd love to do together though," Kurt said, throwing in a wink for good measure._

_ "You read my mind," Blaine whispered back to Kurt. "We can't do that in here though."_

_ "Why not? It's our own house! We can do it in the freaking linens closet if we want," Kurt said, sitting up._

_ "Because Kurt, I don't think that's something our neighbors want to see," Blaine said, nodding towards the sliding glass door. Since the Hummel-Andersons haven't purchased curtains yet and there's snow on the ground, so they haven't built a fence yet, the people whose backyard is connected to theirs can see into their living room through the sliding glass door. Blaine and Kurt could see into their living room as well, witnessing the middle aged couple sitting on the couch with their three kids, probably watching an old Christmas movie._

_ "Oh," Kurt said with a laugh, standing up. "Now I remember why I call you my other half."_

Christmas Day. Sophomore year.

**The bedroom from the loft was made for early risers, since the sunlight always shot the people sleeping in the bed right in the eyes. Walt pulled the covers over both of their heads, burying his face back into Dave's chest. **

** "Not yet sun," he mumbled, which woke Dave up.**

** "Wha Walt?" Dave groaned, not awake yet.**

** "Nothing David. The sun is just being evil," Walt said, knowing now that he'd never get to fall back asleep. He sat up, pulling the covers off from over their heads. "Actually, I have a surprise for you."**

** Walt scurried out of bed and scrambled around the room, looking for his surprise. Anyone couldn't help but smile at the adorableness of this scene, and Dave was no exception. Once Walt found what he was looking for, he jumped back into bed. **

** "Since I'm pretty much a poor college student, I couldn't afford to get you something store bought or anything, so I made you this," Walt said handing Dave the perfectly wrapped present. He carefully opened it, not tearing the paper because it was wrapped so neatly and found under the paper a cd. "I borrowed the recording equipment that a music major friend of mine had… I hope you like it."**

**Track List:**

**Stay With You (Original by The Goo Goo Dolls)**

**Don't Wake Me (Original by Skillet)**

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark (Original by Death Cab For Cutie)**

**I'll Cover You (Reprise) (From Rent)**

** "I wanted to try and write an original song, but all of them sounded so freaking cheesy. I guess sometimes other people say things I feel better than I can say them," Walt said, waiting for some sort of reaction from Dave. "Uh, so. Ta-da!"**

** "I love it," Dave said with a smile, even though he vaguely knew most of the songs on it. That could be because he isn't quite awake yet though. "I got you something too," Dave grabbed his bag that was lying next to the bed and rummaged through it until he pulled out Walt's present. "It's kinda two different things because one of them you've been asking me about and the other is just something I thought you'd like."**

** Walt couldn't help but laugh when he pulled out Hercules on DVD. "We're watching this tonight, and what's this?" Walt said, pulling out a printed off packet. **

** "That's a journal assignment I had to keep my senior year of high school. Remember over the summer, how Kurt and I had so many inside jokes from it and you said you wanted to read it?" Dave asked, watching Walt for some sort of reaction.**

** "I can't take this from you," Walt said, shaking his head.**

** "It's not for you to keep. Just to borrow," Dave said, smiling because he could tell Walt was reacting well.**

** "David, thank you so much," Walt said, kissing his boyfriend. "Come on Meg, let's go watch Hercules."**

_ Kurt gently tapped the bedroom door open with his foot while he carried in the closest thing he could get to a homemade breakfast in bed, which was two bowls of dry cereal (since they still don't have a refrigerator) and two boxes of grapejuce. Blaine was still fast asleep, hugging the pillow Kurt had slipped into his place so he could go get breakfast, and actually snoring a bit. _

_ "Blaaaaiinnnneeee," Kurt said quietly, trying to wake him up without making him jump through the ceiling. Instead, Blaine just started petting the top of the pillow. "I really hope I'm not as fat as that pillow it."_

_ That woke Blaine up, at least somewhat. He sat there, staring at the pillow for a few seconds, trying to figure out what exactly was going on._

_ "Over here Babe," Kurt said, putting the tray down at the foot of the bed and crawling back under the covers. "I made us breakfast, kind of."_

_ "Mm, dry strawberry Special K and grape juice. A breakfast of kings," he joked, pulling the tray over to them. Kurt rolled his eyes, deciding to not get mad at him on Christmas. _

_ "So, what do you want to do today?" Kurt asked, tossing back a handful of Special K. _

_ "Not paint. Have you called your dad yet? He said he wanted you to call," Blaine said, handing Kurt his phone. "After you call him, we can open presents and watch the best Christmas movie ever!"_

_ "A Christmas Story. And after that, we're going to decide on some furniture so I can order it tomorrow," Kurt said as he dialed his dad's number. _

_ "All work and no play leaves Jack a dull boy and Jill very unsatisfied," Blaine whispered in to Kurt's ear that wasn't to his phone._

_ "Alright Jill, I'll keep that in mind," Kurt said with a wink. "Hey dad!"_


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey! *checks pulse* Yup! Still living! Sorry it's been forever! I just got out of school a bit ago and have been super busy. Went to see Panic! At The Disco a few days ago, and now I'm back on track. Hopefully the next update won't be so spread out, but we'll see. Also, I've kinda been working on a script about glee that's kinda in AVPM style, and I've been thinking about posting it in sections on here. Would you guys be interested in that? It totally disses glee in every way shape and form, even though I love this show to pieces, which is why I'm not sure if I'm going to post it or not. Tell in the reviews if you'd like that or not. Enjoy the new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions and other forms of love. : )**

January Sophomore Year.

_"It's funny, we've had all of this time off, and I'm pretty sure we haven't relaxed for any of it," Blaine said as he watched whatever Kurt's dad had on TV. "We had to leave our house just to get a break."_

_"We still have so much we have to do when we get home," Kurt said, closing his eyes and thinking about the house. _

_"Don't think about it," Blaine said. "I know I'm not."_

_"Hey boys," Mr. Hummel said, coming back into the room. "Can you come outside for a second?" Both of the tired boys pulled themselves up off the couch and followed Kurt's dad outside. Finn sat on the front porch, calling for something. _

_"What are you doing Finn?" Kurt asked, annoyed with his step brother's yelling. Standing in the middle of the road was a dog, the most disgusting looking, probably flea ridden dog Kurt has ever seen in his life. "Eww! Finn! Don't call that gross thing over here. It probably has fleas or rabies or something."_

_"We can't just let it stand in the street and get hit by a car or something," Finn said, still calling for it and offering it treats._

_"Let it get hit. That's natural selection. If it's too stupid to stand in the middle of the road while a car flies into it, then it deserved what it had coming," Kurt said, sitting down on the patio. "Now what'd you wanna talk about Dad?"_

_"Come here doggy!" Blaine yelled with Finn as the dog stared at them. _

_"Well, Carole and I have been beginning to think about making our wills… and arranging things for when our time comes," Burt started._

_"Dad, that's a long time from now; you don't need to worry about it," Kurt said, not wanting to think about being without his dad for any moment in his life. "Can't we talk about this in the house? It's pretty cold out here."_

_"No, Carole's been saying the same thing you said, how I shouldn't be worrying about this. She might get irritated if she finds out," Mr. Hummel said with a smile. He went to finish his thought when the dog finally realized that it was being called and ran over to Blaine and Finn, hopping onto Blaine's lap._

_"Good boy! You're such a good boy," he said to the dog, petting it and rubbing his face into its fur._

_"Blaine! That's disgusting! You don't know where that thing's been," Kurt said, completely grossed out._

_"Poor thing just needs a family. He doesn't have a collar or anything so he must be abandoned," Blaine said, scratching the dog's head. "He looks like he's a Jack Russell Terrier. These are great dogs. He just needs a bath and a little TLC and he'll be an awesome pet," Blaine said, stars in his eyes._

_"Blaine Hummel-Anderson, don't even suggest it. That dog needs to go to the pound, not in the house," Kurt said, preferring this conversation to the one he was having with his dad, but not by much. "Now let's go inside and call someone to get rid of it. It's freezing out here!"_

_"But Kurt, a pound would just keep him for a week and then put him down! We can't do that to Wallace!" Blaine said, hugging the dog's neck._

_"Don't name him Blaine! We aren't keeping him!" Kurt yelled, just thinking about all of the bugs living on that dog's back alone._

_"Let me just wash him up so you can see how awesome he is. Then you'll love Wallace as much as I do," Blaine said, picking up Wallace and carrying him inside, to the basement of the house where there was a sink next to the washing machine. Finn followed Blaine, wanting to play with the dog too, and Kurt just sighed, sitting upstairs in the living room. Mr. Hummel didn't care what the boys did with the dog. He was too busy thinking about other things._

_"Kurt, listen kid, I'm not going to be around forever, and I want to make sure that when I go, you won't be burdened very much," Mr. Hummel said. "I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a while, and you're heading back to New York tomorrow, so I thought this might be the last opportunity until summer…"_

_"Dad, just don't worry about it. As long as you've been taking care of yourself, I'm sure you have a long, healthy life still to live," Kurt said, clearing his throat when it did catch. "I don't think I'm ready to think about losing you."_

_The Hummel men looked at each other, realizing that both of them weren't ready to think about this sad fact of life. Burt Hummel smiled at his son, who, to him, still looked like the kid he'd spent his life raising. _

_"Then let's not. Instead, let's go see what those two are doing in the basement with that poor dog," Burt said when he heard one of the guys yell from the basement. Kurt nodded and stood up from the couch, offering a hand to his dad._

_"I'm not that old yet Kurt."_

**School was starting back up in two days for the boys and after spending the week at Walt's house, Dave was ready for it. Even though they were driving through ridiculous weather to get back to their dorm, all Dave could think about was real food, not that weird stuff that Walt's mom makes. Walt had some Disney mix cd playing in the car, which was the opposite of what Dave wanted to hear right now, but Walt claimed it helped him concentrate and in this weather, Dave would deal with Disney music if it gave Walt an edge against the weather. **

**"My parents really like you," Walt said, smiling even though they were driving through terrible weather. **

**"They're nice," Dave said, watching the road and getting ready to back seat drive if Walt got distracted.**

**"It really means a lot to me, that you came with me," Walt started. "I know you didn't want to come because you wanted to take part in your cow worshiping or whatever, but I'm glad you did and didn't complain or anything. You even ate my mom's cooking, which was way impressive."**

**"Well, of course I did. I care about you remember?" Dave said.**

**"Yes Meg, I do remember. I believe you said you 'really really care about me'. But anyways, there is something I want to ask you about," Walt said. Dave gave him a look, signaling him that it was ok to ask. "Is there anything in this journal that is bad? I know you've told me before that you use to be a different person. I'm kinda afraid to read it and find something I might not want to hear."**

**"There's plenty of things that aren't good in there, but that's the old me. Just look at it like it's a character or something, not me. Truthfully, I can't even believe some of the things I said in high school. If you'd known me back then, you would've hated me," Dave said simply, changing the cd when "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" from Hercules came on. **

**"I don't think I could ever hate you," Walt said quietly, almost inaudible. Even if Dave hadn't heard him, the smile on his face said the same thing. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I was having some major writers block on this story, hence the extreme amount of time since the last chapter! If it makes it any better, this is a nice long chapter. I hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! Enjoy. :) **

March Sophomore Year.

"**Hey," Walt said, coming into Dave and his dorm room and setting Dave's journal down next to him at his desk.**

**"Finished?" Dave asked, looking up at Walt, trying to figure out how he responded to it.**

**"Finished? I read it a few times actually," Walt said, sitting down on Dave's bed and folding his hands. "Ditch the books. Let's go out."**

**"I have a huge test tomorrow," Dave said, not wanting to get distracted. He knew if he went with Walt somewhere, he'd never get to study. **

**"It can wait a little bit. I want to show you somewhere cool," Walt said, putting his scarf and boots back on. Unable to say no, Dave put on his coat, hat, and boots and followed Walt outside and down the street. They walked until they reached an old house, and then Walt turned into the yard and walked down a cobblestoned path. Dave followed, not sure where they were going until they reached an area that looked like it was a garden during the spring and summer, but was covered in snow at the moment. Walt sat down on one of the marble benches and stared at the frozen over fountain, gesturing for Dave to sit next to him. Dave followed the gesture, sitting down next to the taller boy and staring at the fountain as well, trying to figure out why he was staring at it. **

**"I've been thinking, a lot," Walt started.**

**"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Dave jumped to, thinking about how much of a dick he was in those journal entries. Walt let out an echoing laugh, almost as strange sounding as the Joker's. **

**"Quite the opposite. I've been thinking a lot recently about how I've become so use to you being with me and how… how I can't imagine being with anyone else. I really love you Dave," Walt said, still staring at the fountain. "But I feel like, you might not feel the same…"**

**"No, I do. I…" Dave started, staring at the black haired boy next to him, thinking about the first time he saw him at Nationals his senior year of high school. How Kurt had to beg him to call him. How he use to hate his lip ring, but now thinks it's his favorite part of him. His crazy family. His utter calmness during extreme circumstances. "I love you."**

**Walt looked over at Dave, not turning his head but glancing over with his eyes and then looked back at the fountain with a smile. "I guess that means I can't call you Meg anymore."**

**"I'd guess not," Dave said, resting a hand on Walt's knee. "Was their anything else you wanted to say?"**

**"Yea, but it's more of a suggestion," Walt said, staring at the fountain. "You've tried things for me, stepping out of your comfort zone. It'd only be fair if I did the same. Next time we're in Lima, I want to go to church with you," Walt said, looking like he might've already regretted saying that. Dave smiled, giving Walt's knee a slight squeeze.**

**"Thanks," Dave said with the most sincerity he's ever spoken with. Walt just smiled, still staring at the frozen fountain, trying to not think of what that entailed exactly.**

_"I'm so nervous!" Kurt yelped as Blaine and he sat on the bus, on their way home. Burt and Carole were coming over to see the house today, now that it was finished, minus the fence, and Kurt was worried that they might not like something or that their flight will get delayed or something._

_"It'll be fine. If you keep worrying as much as you do, you're going to get a stomach ulcer," Blaine said, tapping out a beat on his trombone case. He was just as nervous as Kurt was. His parents were coming up to stay with them too, and they were a lot more…snobby than the Hummels. They were going to find something to nitpick at, guaranteed. _

_"That's why I keep you around Blaine. You're the calm one," Kurt said, still freaked out, but not showing it as much. Once the bus got to their stop, the couple hopped off and walked the short distance to their house, greeted by Wallace._

_"Hey buddy!" Blaine said, getting down on his knees and letting the terrier lick all over his face. Kurt grimaced and tried to not think about how he kisses that face on a regular basis. Instead, he busied himself with making sure the house was absolutely spotless. _

_"Blaine, you'd better let that dog outside! I swear if it pees on my carpet, consider it dead," Kurt yelled from the living room while he fluffed pillows. Blaine rolled his eyes._

_"He just doesn't understand our love," he whispered to Wallace, kissing the top of his head and hooking him to his chain outside. Once he came back inside, Kurt was working on making something extravagant for dinner. "Can I help?"_

_"Yes, you can help by not touching anything," Kurt said, smiling so it didn't sound as mean. "I love you, but everything you touch food wise burns."_

_"I'm just that hot," Blaine said with a wink as he popped his invisible collar. Kurt grinned._

_"Yes Blaine. You are so damn sexy that food spontaneously combusts when you get within a five foot radius of it. Can you go make sure we have sheets to put on the sleeper sofa for my dad and Carole?" Kurt said quickly, like if he didn't hurry up and say it, their relatives would burst through the door._

_"Honey, we bought the sheets yesterday and got them washed. I'm positive that they're in a basket in our room," Blaine said, slowly walking up to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him. "Just take a deep breath, and relax."_

_Kurt took a deep breath. "But I still have to-"_

_Blaine put his hand over Kurt's mouth. "Do not worry about it. Listen, how about instead of you making dinner, let's order some New York pizza. I'm sure Carole and Burt will love that, and my parents will be ok with it. You can spend all tomorrow working on this crazy meal with my mom and Carole, and it'll be all good," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt nodded, leaning his head back against Blaine shoulder, which meant he was now staring at the ceiling since he's so much taller._

_Wallace ruined the moment by barking like crazy, which meant one of two things. 1. There was a small woodland creature in the yard that he deemed a threat to his owners and wants to destroy it or 2. one of their families has arrived. The doorbell rang, answering which of the two it was and the boys stared at each other._

_"OH MY GAGA THE KITCHEN IS SUCH A MESS!" Kurt yelled, grabbing things and throwing them into their proper places. Blaine sighed, knowing that meant he should answer the door. He got up on his tip toes and peeked through the peep hole, seeing Carole and Burt standing there, hoping that they were at the right house. Relieved, Blaine opened the door to his in-laws. _

_"Hi Burt. Hi Carole," Blaine said over the racket in the kitchen of Kurt cleaning at hyper speed. "Ignore your son. He's freaking out."_

_"Am not!" Kurt yelled after he finished straightening up the kitchen, running over to greet Burt and Carole with tight hugs. "How was your flight?"_

_"Oh it was fine," Carole said, even though Burt's expression said otherwise._

_"What happened?" Kurt asked his dad. Burt, a man of few words, made his rant face, which Kurt had inherited. Blaine and Carole braced themselves for a long story, full of minor details that either of the Hummels in question would perceive as completely vital._

_"We were in line for security, behind this younger couple with this baby that kept crying its little head off, and the line took forever because someone had metal on them or something. We get up to get our bags checked and go through security and I get stopped for random screening, of course. So they said I could either get that weird scan thing that basically makes you look naked or get a pat down. Well I got the pat down and I swear in the name of all that is holy, this guy took his job a little too seriously. I was trying to talk to the dude to make it just a little less awkward and all he said to me was 'anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law' like he was some fucking police officer or something," Mr. Hummel complained. Kurt nodded._

_"I completely understand where you're coming from. I had the exact same thing happen to me when we flew back to New York, and the guy in the periwinkle shirt who gave me mine was all like staring at Blaine and then staring at me," Kurt started, a story which Blaine didn't like to reflect on, but Kurt was very proud of. "And I asked him 'is there a problem?' and he said 'no' but I could tell he had a problem. He probably thought I was enjoying getting pat down a little too much or something and I completely snapped on the guy. I reported it to his manager and everything. I hope he was fired."_

_Carole and Blaine both stared at each other, knowing the stories of terrible run ins at the airport would never end unless one of them stepped in. Sure, Blaine loved that Kurt and Burt had an awesome relationship, but that also meant they could talk for hours. "So honey, do you want to give us a tour of the house?" Carole asked Kurt before Burt could open his mouth again._

_"Yea Kid, I heard you two have been busy," Burt said, probably referring to Blaine's constant facebook posts of 'Painting *insert room here* -_-'_

_"Oh, of course! Let me give you the grand tour! Blaine, can you order dinner?" Kurt asked, his voice starting to rise with excitement. Blaine nodded, knowing why Kurt did that. He wanted Blaine to make sure to mentally prepare his dad for the fact that he and Kurt shared the same bed when he came. He didn't really get that they were gay. It wasn't like he didn't try. He came to the wedding and has always tried to be supportive of the couple, but to him it was more like they were just roommates. He'd even asked Blaine on the phone 'so what color is your room? Did Kurt decorate yours too?' Kurt probably figured Blaine wouldn't want to have that conversation with his dad in front of Burt and Carole, so he left him out of the tour. _

_Blaine ordered the pizza, and on cue, the doorbell rang. Wallace was freaking out, outside, probably driving the neighbors crazy, and the Hummel's were in the living room, now that they'd just finished the tour. Blaine ran a comb through his hair really quick, just to make sure it looked presentable and answered the door to Beatrix and Bradley Anderson. _

_"Hey Mom and Dad," Blaine said, hugging his mom and shaking his dad's hand. "Come on in."_

_"So this is the place! Our baby's first house!" Mrs. Anderson said, her eyes filling with tears and she pulled Blaine into another tight hug. "You've grown up so much." Blaine just smiled, patting his mom's back while he dad stood there awkwardly. Now, his only question was how to go about this. "So, aren't you going to show us around?"_

_"Right, follow me," Blaine said, taking his mom's suitcase as he showed them through the house. "Here's the living room," Blaine said, sweeping his arm to the living room while his mother gushed over it and gushed over Kurt. She always had been over emotional, but it was getting even worse with age. His dad just looked at it and nodded, waving to Kurt and his family. "This is the hallway," he said, opening all the doors in the hallway up. "Bathroom. I installed that bathtub, just saying. Anyways, there's the guest room that you guys will be staying in," he wheeled his mother's suitcase into it, since they were standing there. "That's the closet, and this is mine and Kurt's room," he said, hoping to end the tour there. _

_"Oh I love what Kurt did with this room!" Mrs. Anderson said, walking in and examining every little detail that Kurt had painstakingly put into the room. "Next time I want our room redone, I'll just have him do it! Isn't it lovely dear?"_

_Blaine looked at his dad, who was sporting a slight blush of embarrassment. Blaine wouldn't have to talk about it to him because the gears started moving and he got it on his own. Bradley Anderson just nodded when he realized that he had been asked something. Blaine coughed uncomfortably, trying to break the silence._

_"Um, well, we ordered dinner, but it won't be here for an hour. Do you guys want some coffee or anything?" Blaine offered, leading his parents out of the master bedroom and into the living room. "Did your flight go well?" And for that moment, Bradley Anderson used his power to put on a happy face, and all the Andersons acted normal._

* * *

><p><em>"I think that went very well," Kurt said as he closed the door to the master bedroom. Blaine's parents were all situated in their room and Kurt had just finished helping his family with the sofa bed. Blaine chewed his tongue, knowing that it didn't really go well for him. Everyone enjoyed dinner, but everyone could also tell something was up with Mr. Anderson. He was normally the social butterfly, but he said all of two words the rest of the day.<em>

_"Not as well as I would've liked," Blaine admitted. Kurt flopped down next to him in bed, resting his head in his lap._

_"There's always tomorrow. We have them for the entire weekend," Kurt said. Blaine's face didn't change from the disappointed stare at the ceiling. "I know what'll make you feel better," he said, hopping out of bed and running from the room. Blaine sighed, knowing that it probably wouldn't. _

_Kurt walked back in, carrying Wallace with both hands and kicking the door shut behind him. He tossed the dog onto their brown comforter, making Blaine's face instantly light up._

_"Are you serious?" Blaine asked, hugging the dog. Kurt nodded, lying down next to his love and the stupid dog that was in his spot on Blaine's lap._

_"Yea, but only for tonight," Kurt said. "And the dog doesn't get my spot." Kurt picked up Wallace and put him at the foot of the bed so he could cuddle up with Blaine. What Kurt didn't know was that from that night on, Wallace would share a bed with the two. _


	15. Chapter 14

_June Sophomore Year/ Junior Year._

_ "Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again," Kurt sang in the deepest voice he could manage as he marched around his house, Wallace at toe. He marched into his and Blaine's room, where the shorter boy was fast asleep. "DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING? SINGING THE SONG OF ANGRY MEN!" Kurt sang obnoxiously loud, making Blaine shoot out of bed._

_ "Damn it!" he yelled, clinging to the headboard of their bed. "You scared the crap out of me!"_

_ "Sorry," Kurt said, even though his smile said otherwise. "I know school is over and all, but we do have things we have to do today."_

_ "And what would that be?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt. Kurt looked like he was going to kill him. "Uh, it isn't our anniversary is it?"_

_ "Blaine! You are such a boy!" Kurt yelled. "No, it isn't our anniversary. Try again."_

_ "Uh," Blaine sat there thinking, trying to remember. Kurt stood there with his hand on his hip, tapping his foot like mad. "Can't you just tell me?"_

_ "We talked about this last night," Kurt said, his eyebrows raised at Blaine. Blaine still stared at him cluelessly. "We're going to your parents' condo in Florida in less than a week with Walt and Dave. We were going to pack today, remember?"_

_ "Oh yea!" Blaine said, snapping his fingers. Kurt rolled his eyes and hopped onto the bed, Wallace jumping up too. _

_ "I love you Dear, but sometimes," Kurt trailed off, wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulder. _

_ "Well, I did just wake up. If you'd asked when I was slightly conscious, it might've been a different story," Blaine complained. "If you didn't keep me up so late last night, I probably would've remembered."_

_ "Alright Blaine. I'll make sure to not keep you up anymore," Kurt said, fluffing Blaine's crazy curly hair and hopping back off the bed. "I didn't hear you complaining about being tired last night though."_

_ "Nonono! I love you keeping me up," Blaine said, jumping out of bed. Kurt just laughed._

_ "Like I said, you are such a boy."_

**"Ok, so we still need toothpaste, deodorant, shampoo, shaving cream," Walt said, more to himself as he wrote out a list. Dave was barely paying attention as he lounged on the sofa in Walt's parents' house. "Can you think of anything else?"**

** "No," he said, on cue so he wouldn't get bugged for not paying attention. Walt grinned.**

** "You weren't paying the least bit of attention, but that's ok," Walt said, just smiling and still writing. "So where are we planning on living at this summer?"**

** "Good question. I'm sure your parents don't want us here all summer," Dave said, thinking about how they've been hitting the town more than Walt and Dave have been. They were definitely different.**

** "You're right about that. They've already asked me a few times when we were planning on leaving," Walt said, rolling his eyes. "We could stay up in New York with Blaine and Kurt, if they'll have us of course."**

** "We can ask," Dave said, feeling his pocket buzz. He pulled his phone out and answered it, not really looking at who it was. "Hello?"**

** "David?" Dave's mom said into her phone. Dave just sat there, not sure what to say. "Hello?"**

** "Mom?" he asked, making Walt tilt his head in curiosity.**

** "Hello David! It's so good that you haven't changed your cell phone number yet. I thought it might've changed when we took you off our plan," she started, voice rising with enthusiasm. "How are you Davey? How's school?"**

** "I'm fine. School was great this year actually. I got straight A's. How's everyone?" Dave asked, trying to get over the shock that his mom actually called him.**

** "That's wonderful! Everything here has been… quiet. Josh's off at soccer camp, and Ricky is at church camp. How is…um, your friend?" she asked, voice slightly teetering.**

** "Walt? He's fine," Dave answered. Walt's ears perked at his name. He gave a half smile.**

** "Hi Mrs. K!" he yelled in his obnoxious high schooler voice. Dave rolled his eyes at him.**

** "David, just promise me something ok?" she said into the phone her voice almost a whisper. "Promise me you won't die of AIDs."**

** Dave almost laughed and cried at the same time. He couldn't believe that his mom was doing this. She, in her own way, was accepting him, accepting Walt.**

** "I promise Mom," he said into the phone, staring at Walt who was trying to figure out what was going on in the conversation.**

** "We'd really like to have you and Walt over sometime over the summer. Maybe in July? Do you have a place to stay over the summer?" she said, getting frantic. "Are you somewhere safe now?"**

** "Calm down Mom. We're at Walt's parents' house right now. We're going to be staying with Kurt and Blaine, two friends of ours, in a house in Florida for the rest of the month of June, but maybe we could spend the rest of the summer at home?" Dave couldn't believe this. If she was offering to have them over, then his Dad must be at least able to ignore it.**

** "That'd be wonderful," she said, sounding like she's teary eyed.**

** "But Mom, I need you to understand, I'm not going to pretend to be anything I'm not. Walt isn't just my friend and I'm not going to disrespect him or disrespect myself by pretending otherwise," he said slowly so she understood everything.**

** "I understand Davey. I guess I'll let you go now. See you in July?"**

** "Yea Mom, see you in July."**

_ "I swear I break into hives every time I enter this store," Kurt said as they walked through Wal-Mart, on the hunt for supplies for Florida. _

_ "I don't like this store either…" was all Blaine said, since he was focusing on buying things, unlike Kurt who was looking around, making sure he didn't see anyone he recognized._

_ "Kurt! Blaine!" Rachel yelled, running over to them. "Hey guys! What are you doing in here?" _

_ "Shopping for stuff for Florida," Blaine said, looking at the different types of hair gel._

_ "Oh, that'll be fun. I'm getting ready to go on a trip too!" she said, egging on that she wanted to be asked where she was going._

_ "Really? Where to?" Kurt asked._

_ "I'm going to London with my dads and Jesse," she said, almost squealing. Kurt had almost forgotten that she broke up with Finn right after Christmas this year. _

_ "That'll be fun," Kurt said nicely. "Did your school year go well for you?"_

_ "Yea, but I think I might be dropping out," she said. "I mean, sure it's nice to have a degree, but with all the talent I possess, I don't really need one. I'll have people beating down my door once I can actually get into things."_

_ "Kurt was on an off-broadway production of Footloose," Blaine said, trying to sound like he's listening but really wandering off to go find a carrying case for Wallace._

_ "Were you? That's awesome Kurt!" she said, jealously filling her voice more than enthusiasm. Blaine snuck in some dog toys and Reese cups while Kurt and Rachel continued polite running-into-people-at-the-store conversation. _

_ "Hey, well, it was nice seeing you," Kurt said, as he followed Blaine to the check out line. "She really doesn't ever stop talking," he said once they were far away enough. _

_ "She really doesn't."_


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I know I've been neglecting this story, but I've had my reasons. I'm going on vacation for a week and I'm in a show right now, but this is going to be my main focus. Might post random one shots for the heck of it, but this is the only true story that I'm keeping up for a while. : ) I hope you guys are still out there and still like it!**

June Sophomore/Junior Year

"Whoa!" Kurt said when he saw Walt and Dave when they went to pick them up at the airport. "What happened to your hair?"

"I dyed it for Florida," Walt said, running his fingers through his bleach blonde hair with aqua and turquoise highlights in it. "Like it?"

"Man, I'm going to go do that with my hair," Blaine said, staring at Walt's hair. Kurt laughed.

"Dear, your hair is so curly and weird that it wouldn't look like that. Unless you straightened it," Kurt said. "Anyways, ready to go gentlemen?"

"Definitely," Dave said. "I can't wait to go to the beach."

"Then you'll love where we're staying," Blaine said. "It's like right on the beach."

"Yes!" Walt said, doing a little victory dance while carrying his duffel bag. "So, how has New York been treating you guys? I heard you bought a house."

"Yea, we did. It's been treating us well, although we have a fence we have to build when we get home," Kurt said, not wanting to think about how calloused his hands were going to be after building that.

"How come?" Dave asked as they got into the rental car.

"You'll see," Kurt muttered. He still pretended to hate Wallace, even though he loved the Jack Russell. The rest of the drive to the small beach house was mostly small talk, like about the weather and how Walt wanted to learn how to surf.

"I don't think the waves get big enough down here," Dave said. Walt just waved him off.

They pulled into the driveway of the small beach house. It had two bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a living room/dining room, a small kitchen, and an enclosed patio. They could all hear Wallace barking from inside.

"Is that a dog?" Walt asked, his voice rising with excitement. Kurt nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Get ready. He'll probably run out when I open the door," Kurt said, unlocking the door. "One, two, three." On the count of three he opened the door and Wallace flew out, jumping all over Blaine, even though he's just a little dog.

"HE'S SO FREAKIN CUTE!" Walt said, playing with the dog too. Kurt grabbed bags out of the car and started bringing them in.

"Here, let me help you with those," Dave said, grabbing the heavier bags.

"Uh, thanks," Kurt said, holding the door open with his foot so Dave could get inside. They put Walt and Dave's things into one of the bedrooms, still able to hear the other two boys laughing like crazy while playing with the little terrier. "So," Kurt started. "You and Walt have been together a long time."

"I guess," Dave said, even though he didn't really think of it much.

"More than a year," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows to Dave.

"Yea," Dave said.

"Soooo," Kurt said, elbowing Dave in the ribs. "You think he's the one?"

Dave froze, actually thinking about that, which he hadn't before. Walt has always just kind of been there. He'd blocked out so much of his high school life that he almost can't remember a time without him.

"I don't know. I don't really think about that stuff," Dave said as the two boys walked in, Walt carrying Wallace in his arm.

"Kurt, if you don't like this dog, I will more than happily take him off your hands," Walt said while Wallace was licking his chin. Kurt squinched his nose in disgust, glad that the dog wasn't licking Blaine's face.

"If it was up to me, I'd give him to you in a heart beat," Kurt said, closing the door and locking it. "But it isn't."

"I love you Walt, but I love my dog more," Blaine said, taking Wallace from Walt and putting him on the floor. He skipped off to Kurt and Blaine's room, probably to find some toy or something.

"So, since we're all here, I think we should celebrate," Kurt said, clapping his hands together. "Want to go watch the sun set?"

"Sure," Walt said with a smile. "You two coming, or am I going to steal your husband away under the orange glow of a Florida sunset?"

"Oh we're coming," Blaine said, grabbing Dave's hand. "And I'm not worried about Kurt. I'm sexy and he knows it."

"Somehow, you managed to sound like a two year old when you said that," Kurt said with a chuckle, kissing Blaine. "Now let's go, or we're going to miss it." After Walt and Blaine said their goodbyes to the dog, they all walked to the beach, which was literally 15 feet from the house.

"I could wake up in the morning, open the back door, and run into the ocean," Walt said, almost sounding mystified by the sound of that. "This is like my dream house."

"I guess since I've spent every summer here since I was eight, it's lost its magic," Blaine admitted, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "A Florida sunset however, never loses its magic."

"I've never seen one, other than in movies of course," Kurt said. Blaine let go of his shoulder and plopped down in the sand, putting his hands behind him so he could lean back.

"Then you're in for a real treat," he said, patting the sand next to him.

"Blaine, sand has bugs and weird things in it," Kurt said. Blaine yanked his shirt over his head and spread it out on the sand.

"Better?" he asked. Kurt's face was on fire. No matter how long they were married, he'd never get use to that.

"Much," he said, sitting down on the shirt and wrapping an arm around Blaine's bare back.

Walt was playing chicken with the ocean, running up as close as he could when the tide receded and then moving back up to avoid getting his feet wet. Dave didn't play because he couldn't help but just watch the adorable sight.

"Hey David, come here," Walt said, turning to face him. Dave walked over to him, not sure what to expect. Walt grabbed his hand in both of his and smiled, staring at the only slightly small boy. "Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"It was no problem," Dave said, leaning into Walt a bit. Walt smiled still.

"Listen, let's just enjoy this week ok? We're not sure what we're going to be dealing with when we go to your parents' house, so this might be the only calm moment we get in a while. Let's just enjoy it," he said. He leaned in a kissed Dave, only a peck because Dave doesn't like PDA, but enough of something to make Kurt and Blaine go 'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW' from their seat in the sand. The other couple sat down in the sand too, realizing that the sun was just about to set. It only was a few seconds, but when it did set, it was one of the loveliest things the four of them had ever seen.

"That was amazing," Walt said, standing up after getting over the initial shock. He dusted the sand off of his shorts and offered Dave a hand. "We don't see things like that in Ohio."

"Hell, we're lucky to see any kind of sun in Ohio," Blaine said. "I definitely don't miss that."

The four friends all pulled themselves off the beach and went back into the house. Walt and Dave were both tired from their flight, even if it only was two hours, and all they wanted to do is sleep. However, all four of them realized the same thing when they got inside. One bathroom means one shower. More likely than not, there'd only be enough hot water for two warm showers, one luke warm, and one frigid.

"First shower!" Kurt yelled, scrambling towards the door, and locking it as soon as he got inside. The three boys standing in the living room recalculated. Since Kurt was going first, it'd be one hot, 20 minute shower, one luke warm, and two frigid.

"Second!" Walt yelled, being the fastest at math. Dave and Blaine just sighed, taking a seat on the couch and accepting their sucky shower fate. It was going to be a long week filled with frigid showers for those two.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: So here's the last chapter before I head off on vacation. I'm literally finishing this like 3 hours before I'm leaving, but it's a super fun and super long chapter. I hope you guys all like it! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Enjoy :D**

June sophomore/junior year

"Disney World," Kurt said stubbornly to Blaine while he stirred around his oatmeal.

"Universal," Blaine said back, pouring himself another bowl of some sort of sugary cereal.

"Disney World! It's the happiest place on Earth!" Kurt said back.

"Universal has Harry Potter though! You know how me and Harry Potter are!" Blaine said, his tone turning whiney.

"I know. But I've never been to Disney World before!" Kurt said, pouting afterwards. "You've been to both."

"What are you guys arguing about?" Walt asked as he dragged himself out of the room he shared with Dave. His hair was sticking out in all directions and his tank top was very disheveled.

"Blaine's parents told Blaine that they'd pay for the four of us to go to an amusement park while we're here, since Blaine has kept his 4.0 so far in college. I want to go to Disney World and Blaine wants to go to Universal," Kurt told the half awake Walt, who was in the kitchen pouring himself coffee.

"Disney World," Walt said. "Roller coasters scare me. The rides at Disney are all cute animatronics for the most part. If we went to Universal, you guys would have to listen to me cry like a little bitch on all the rides."

"Well, where would you like to go in Disney?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt stared at him quizzically. "There are four parks in Disney World."

"Really?" Kurt asked, shocked. "I thought there was just the castle one."

"Really. There's the Magic Kingdom, which is the castle one, the Animal Kingdom, which is kinda like safari themed, and is kinda zoo-like. Then there's Epcot, which is really only good for shopping, and Hollywood Studios, which is kinda like Universal in some sense. It has the best rides," Blaine said while he looked at the puzzles on the back of his cereal box.

"I want to go to the one with the castle," Kurt said excitedly. Blaine looked up, thought for a second and then put his hands together.

"How about a compromise? We'll go to the one with the castle for one day, and then we can go to Hollywood Studios a second day. We could spend the weekend down in Orlando," Blaine said. Kurt's grin showed that he was satisfied.

"I want to meet the princesses," Kurt said, pouring more milk into his oatmeal. "And Peter Pan. I had the hugest crush on Peter Pan when I was little."

"Me too," Walt said.

"Me too," Blaine admitted.

"Me too," Dave, who had just rolled out of bed in time to hear that remark, said sheepishly. "Why are you talking about Peter Pan?"

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!" Walt said excitedly. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Aren't we a bit old for Disney World? What about Universal?" Dave asked, walking past Walt into the kitchen to find some sort of breakfast.

"Thank you!" Blaine said loudly.

"We can't go to Universal. I'm afraid of roller coasters. When I was in school, me and a bunch of friends went to Kennywood and they made me go on the Thunderbolt. I cried like a three year old girl," Walt said. "Would you really want to see that?"

"Kinda," Blaine admitted. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Ok, fine, Disney World. We'd just better ride some sort of roller coasters," Dave said, sitting down at the table and eying Blaine's cereal.

"We will. We're going to Magic Kingdom and Hollywood Studios," Blaine said. Dave nodded, since he'd also been there a few times.

"Don't tell me Kurt's afraid of roller coasters too," Dave said, staring at the lanky boy.

"I'm not afraid of roller coasters. I don't particularly like them, but I'm not afraid of them," Kurt said. "When you guys ride them, I can hang out with Walt. We'll go shopping or something."

"Well Walt, there's your options. Riding roller coasters or shopping with Kurt. Both can be equally terrifying," Blaine said. Kurt kicked him from under the table. "See?"

"I'll take my chances with Kurt," Walt said.

* * *

><p>"I swear I'm going to lose it," Dave mumbled while Kurt, Walt and Blaine sang along to a Disney cd on the 2 hour drive to Orlando. "Can you at least turn it down a bit? I think my ears are going to start bleeding."<p>

Walt unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned up to the front to turn down the volume when a song from Cinderella came on, since he hates her.

"Are you excited?" Walt asked, kind of bouncing in his seat. Dave kinda rolled his eyes and went back to the ESPN he was reading. "No fun. Kurt is excited!"

"Kurt is excited!" Kurt said, turning around in the passenger seat to high five Walt. "Did you know Peter Pan actually has his own ride?"

"No way!" Walt said excitedly. "Oh, we have to do that first."

"Well, actually, there is something else we have to do first," Blaine said, looking up in the rearview mirror to give Dave a knowing look. Dave's eyes widened.

"Oh please, anything but that Blaine," Dave said. Walt and Kurt both looked confused.

"A right of passage to anyone who goes to Disney World is riding the It's A Small World ride," Blaine said. Dave cringed at the name.

"What's so bad about that?" Kurt asked. "It sounds cute."

"It's horrifying," Dave said, putting his magazine down. "I remember when we brought my youngest brother to Disney for his birthday, we rode that ride and it broke down while we were in it. The electricity went out and everything, but that damn song kept playing. It gave me nightmares for weeks. We were in the dark for over 15 minutes."

"Wait, you mean that Small world song? It's a small world after all," Walt started singing. Blaine and Dave both freaked out, so he stopped. "How could someone base a ride off of that?"

"Oh it's possible. You'll see."

After the two hours in the car, the four boys arrived at Disney World. Dave and Blaine had to keep a hand on their boyfriend/spouse in order to keep them moving as they maneuvered through the crowds of people, since they already had their tickets. Walt and Kurt were as big-eyed and astonished as the 6 year olds with their parents. It is true that once you step foot in Disney world, you suddenly stop acting your age, and start acting your shoe size.

"Ok, so we have to ride the Peter Pan Ride," Kurt said, looking at a map he pulled out of one of the kiosks. "And the Snow White ride, and the Pooh Bear ride, and the Haunted Mansion, and the flying elephants!" Blaine grinned.

"But first we have to ride It's A Small World," Blaine said, pointing it out. "It's right across from Peter Pan. And we have to ride Pirates of the Caribbean."

"You'll probably want to ride Space Mountain and the carousel of progress too," Blaine mentioned, giving Dave a knowing look. In that look, they both made the agreement to not tell Walt that Space Mountain is a roller coaster.

"Why would I want to ride a carousel at Disney world?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine's hand as he led to way to the Small world ride.

"It's got singing animatronics in it. You don't get more Disney world than that. We'll save it for noonish, when it gets uncomfortablely hot. It's air-conditioned."

"Very nice. Good thing we're with the expert," Kurt said as they got in line for the most unpleasant ride on Earth. The line was really short, so they got put into one of the little colorful boats and sent on their way into the ride. "They don't sing this song the entire time, do they?" .

"I really, really hope the ride doesn't break down," Walt said, looking around at all of the animatronics that were in dire need of an update.

"Me too," Blaine said, staring at all the stereotypical dancing robot dolls. The ride seemed to never end, but once it did, the four boys practically ran away from it, like the creepy doll people might follow them.

"Can we ride Peter Pan now?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, yea! It's like my favorite ride here!" Blaine said happily. They walked over to the extremely long line, and started the painful process of waiting. Disney rides are very fun, but the lines are not, especially since they range from 10 minutes to 100 minutes. Peter Pan's line was 45 minutes.

"Oh my Gaga Blaine," Kurt whispered. "Peter Pan is here."

The three other boys looked around and saw a very handsome actor dressed in the green tights and tunic, getting pictures taken with little kids.

"We have to get a picture with him," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Hell yes!" Walt said a little bit too loud. A woman with her children glared at him. "I mean, heck yes!"

"He's sexy," Kurt said, leaning over to get a better view of him. "Come on."

"You guys go. I'll hold the place in line," Dave said, having too much dignity to go get a picture with Peter Pan. He watched from the line as his three closest friends went up and met Peter Pan and got their picture with him. They came back practically squealing.

"He put his arm around me," Kurt whisper squealed. "Best. Day. Ever."

The rest of the day involved Kurt and Walt riding every single ride in the Magic Kingdom (and dragging the other two along), Walt screaming so much on Space Mountain that they stopped the ride because they thought someone was hurt, Kurt getting his picture with every Disney Princess, Blaine singing Part of Your World with Ariel when they met her, and Kurt yelling to an animatronic Jack Sparrow that he wanted to have his adopted babies (which got them a lot of glares). They'd spent the entire day at the park, from when it opened to when it closed, and were exhausted. Blaine was just glad that he didn't have to drive, since they were staying at one of the resorts.

By the time they got off the boat that took them to the resort, Kurt was sleeping, his head resting on a Minnie Mouse doll he got. Blaine carried him up to their room, Walt and Dave in toe. As soon as they got the door open to the room, Blaine put Kurt down and collapsed next to him, falling asleep instantly. Dave and Walt fell asleep right after.

* * *

><p>"This is so cool!" Kurt said as they got into Hollywood Studios the next day. The old styled streets with movie posters and city murals made it look like you were in San Francisco or New York. "So, where to first?"<p>

"Well, Dave and I have a ride in mind," Blaine said.

"Is it Walt friendly?" Walt asked, his fingers loosely tangled in Dave's. Dave nodded as they walked up to the tall pink building. "A hotel?"

"Yea, it's an awesome ride," Blaine said. "And the line is normally huge, so we lucked out."

"Wait," Kurt said, looking at Blaine. He knew what ride this was. "Are you sure Walt will be ok with this?"

"Why? Does it go fast? It isn't a roller coaster is it?" Walt asked, freaking out a little as they got in the short line.

"No, it isn't a roller coaster technically," Dave said.

"You'll see," Blaine said as they walked into a library like room with a television screen. A small twilight zone episode played for them, telling the story of the hotel and such.

"I'm not sure about this David," Walt said, now clutching Dave's hand. Dave smiled at him.

"Don't worry. It's a really short ride. Even if you do get scared, it's literally less than a minute of scariness," Dave said, squeezing Walt's hand comfortingly. "Besides, you can hold my hand the entire time."

"I'm going to apologize in advanced, in case I break it," he said as a guy dressed like a hotel bell boy showed them where to sit. They were sitting at the front of the industrial elevator cart. Behind them was a group of teenage girls and some other college kids. "I wish we were riding this with old ladies. I feel like I'm probably going to embarrass myself in front of these people," Walt whispered to Dave. Before Dave could answer, these creepy ghost holograms appeared, making Walt's grip on him tighten even more. Kurt, who was sitting next to Walt, chuckled, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Then the lights went out and the room looked like it was filled with stars. The elevator rose up a bit and then started going sideways into a room.

"Wow, this is really cool," Kurt said, looking around as parts of the Twilight Zone went past them. Walt made a small grunt in agreement, still freaking out.

"Just relax," Dave said, patting Walt's hand that was clinging to Dave's other hand. "We're wearing seatbelts, and it doesn't go upside down."

"What does it do?" Walt asked.

"You'll see," Dave said as they watched the stars gather at one part of the room, and open up like an elevator door.

"You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension. Beyond the deepest, darkest corner of your imagination in the tower of terror," the narrator said. Walt gave Dave a terrified look as they waited a second or two. Walt sighed, thinking that it must've broke or something, and then it dropped. Kurt giggled like a mad man while the ride rose and fell and their perception of up and down started disappearing. Blaine yelled every time the ride moved, not because he was scared, but just because he was having a blast. Dave just sat there, a giant grin plastered to his face, while Walt was clinging to him, screaming at the top of his lungs.

When the ride ended, Kurt was still giggling from the adrenaline rush, and Dave had to peeled Walt out of the seat and carry him off the ride.

"Let's do it again!" Kurt said, bouncing merrily off the ride with Blaine to go look at their picture. Walt was clinging to Dave like a monkey, refusing to touch the ground for the fear of it moving.

"Calm down Walt. It's over," Dave said, slowly putting Walt on the ground. Walt stood, still clinging to Dave.

"David, it went down," he said. Dave nodded, smiling sympathetically at his mess of a boyfriend. Both of them turned their heads when they heard laughter erupt from the picture viewing area.

"I don't care how much that costs, I'm buying it," Kurt said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Dave and Walt walked slowly walked over to their friends and looked up at the screen. Dave burst out with a booming laugh when he saw it, probably the loudest laugh he'd ever produced. In the picture, Blaine's hair was flying straight up, his eyes were closed tight, and his mouth was wide open, like he'd been screaming. Kurt's hair was also standing straight up and his eyes were also closed, but you could tell he was dying of laughter as he held his stomach. Walt was practically in Dave's seat since he was clinging to him so much, and his face was red like he was about to cry. Dave's eyes were open, the corners crinkled from the giant grin spread across his face. All in all, it was a great picture.

Kurt found somewhere to buy it and bought a cool frame from the gift shop for it. By the time they were out of the gift shop, Walt was feeling better. He held a small Jack Skellington doll in his arms (Dave bought it for him since he rode that ride with them) and walked lazily with the other three.

"Ready to ride Aerosmith?" Blaine asked Dave. Dave nodded excitedly, since that's his favorite ride.

"Are you guys going to go shopping then?" Dave asked. Walt stared at the ground sheepishly.

"I guess I could try it," he said. The other three boys stared at him.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, staring at Walt.

"Yea, I mean, it's only a short ride and I wouldn't want to make Kurt miss it," Walt said. "So let's go."

The entire time they were in line, Walt was at a constant struggle. He kept changing his mind about riding it and not riding it, until finally Dave said that they were too close to the ride for him to change his mind and that he had to go.

"It's short right?" Walt asked for the 12th time as they walked out of the lame little video with Aerosmith in it. Dave nodded.

"You will be fine," Dave said. "Just don't watch the carts taking off."

It's a good thing that he didn't. Kurt was watching while the carts sped off, going 0 to 60 in like 2 seconds, and he was starting to freak out a bit.

"Hey Blaine, how about you and Dave ride in the front," Kurt said, since Blaine wanted to ride in the front and Dave and Walt were going to ride in the seats behind them. "I'll sit with Walt."

"You sure Kurt?" Dave asked, getting really pumped that he was going to ride front. Kurt nodded and he and Dave switched places in the line as their cart rolled forward.

"Why'd you change spots?" Walt asked as they sat down and pulled down the harnesses over their heads.

"Walt, this thing is about to shoot off like a bullet. It looks scary," Kurt warned while the lady walked by and tugged on people's shoulder harnesses to make sure they wouldn't fly off. "Hey, Miss, you skipped me!" Kurt yelled. She ignored him as he sat there, freaking out and yanking his harness up and down to make sure it wasn't going to break on him. Walt yanked it a few times too and gave him the thumbs up.

"I think this will be better," Walt said over the loud music while the cart glided over to where the ride was going to start. "If I freak out, I can focus on the music."

"I hate Aerosmith," Kurt grumbled. "So that tactic won't work for me."

The speakers next to the riders' ears announced that they were ready to go, and gave a count down. When it hit one, there was that little millisecond of nothing, and then it shot off. This time it was Kurt who was screaming like a little girl and Walt who was laughing like a lunatic while the ride went upside down and around and did corkscrews. When they got off, all four of them were stumbling a bit.

"That was awesome," Blaine said, his poofy hair pushed back from the speed. Kurt laughed and fluffed it out. "I'm glad you're ok. You sounded like you were freaking out."

"Oh, he was," Walt said.

"Like you have room to talk," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand. The rest of the day at Hollywood Studios was spent separated. Blaine and Dave alternated between Tower of Terror and Rockin Roller Coaster the entire day; making a grand total of 30 rides on Tower of Terror and 35 rides on Rockin Roller Coaster (the park wasn't as busy as usual since the weather was supposed to be really bad, meaning short lines). Kurt and Walt spent their day riding fun rides like The Great Movie Ride and seeing all the behind the scenes stuff. They saw every available show there and talked musical theater most of the day. When they weren't doing any of the above, they were window shopping and gossiping about people from their different schools. Bottom line, everyone spent the day doing what they'd wanted.

"I'm surprised you two can still walk," Kurt said as they left the park after the huge show that the park has before closing. He had a secure arm wrapped around Blaine's waist while Dave had a hand on Walt's shoulder for balance.

"So totally worth it," Blaine said while Dave nodded in agreement. "Can you drive home?"

"You didn't even need to ask. There is no way in hell that I'd let you drive home after riding those two rides all day," Kurt said, even though he wished they had another night at the hotel since he was so tired. But, he did drive them home safely, blasting Disney music to keep himself awake. When he pulled into the driveway of the condo, everyone in the car was asleep. He pressed the panic button on the car's remote, making the car's lights flash and the horn beep at obnoxious volumes. Everyone who'd been asleep (including their neighbors more likely than not) flew out of their seat.

"We're home," Kurt said in a singsongy voice. Normally, everyone would've wanted to kill him for doing that, but they were so tired that they all just dragged themselves to bed. One thing is for sure; Disney World kicks even the toughest person's ass, always.

**Author's Note 2: For anyone who hasn't been to Disney World, there are tons of POV videos of rides on youtube. I suggest going and watching some after this. Or, if you have the cash, go to Disney World! It's the best amusement park ever. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great week. I'm back from vacation, obviously. I wrote this chapter while I was away, so I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the awesome reviews I got on the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it! I'm also really glad that you all like Walt. I know that I usually don't like OC characters but it seems like you guys have all been very accepting and supportive of his character and that's totally awesome. So here's the chapter. Enjoy. : )**

**July Sophomore/Junior year**

**Dave rocked on his heels while they waited in the airport for his parents to come get them. He'd been doing a certain pattern since they'd gotten off the plane. Rock on heels, pace, check watch, check phone, repeat. Walt was sitting on a bench nearby, drinking lemonade from one of the many food kiosks. **

** "Calm down. They wouldn't have invited us if they didn't want us, remember?" Walt said, looking up at Dave. **

** "That isn't what I'm worried about," Dave said, now at the pacing part of the pattern.**

** "What are you worried about then? Your brothers?" Walt asked, resting his leg on top of the other, completely relaxed.**

** "No. My mom told me she talked to them and explained the situation enough that they'd be cool. I'm worried about the rest of my family," Dave said. "We're going to be here for the fourth of July. It's kinda a big deal in my family."**

** "Oh," Walt said, not sure what to say to that. "Well, it'll turn out for the best. There isn't any point in worrying."**

** Walt didn't get much more time to try and comfort Dave because he was pulled into a tight hug by his mother, who had come over to them without either of them noticing.**

** "Oh Davey," she said, looking up at him with teary eyes. "You've grown! Oh my goodness, you look so different." She wiped away at her running mascara, and offered a hand to Walt. "And you must be Walter?" She shook his hand loosely.**

** "Yea, but you can call me Walt. It's nice to actually meet you Mrs. Karofsky," he said. Once he let go of her hand, he picked up Dave and his bags and they both followed her out to Mr. Karofsky's truck. **

** "Your father had work to do in his study, so he couldn't come. Ricky and Josh are off sleeping over at the neighbor kids' house. They'll be back tomorrow though," she said chipperly while she got into the truck. Dave sat passenger and Walt sat in the middle of the bench styled seat, even though it wasn't technically a seat. The 45 minute drive home was quiet. The only sound was Walt, who was fiddling with the radio the entire time. **

** Once they pulled into the Karofsky's driveway, Dave hesitated. He remembered the mess that happened last time he'd come home with Walt and just quickly prayed to God that it wouldn't happen again. **

** "Coming?" Walt asked Dave, handing him his duffel bag. Dave nodded and got out of the car, slinging the strap of the duffel bag over his shoulder. The duo only packed enough for two weeks, just in case the Karofskys did become less than welcoming. The rest of their possessions were still at Walt's parents' house.**

** The boys walked in together, Mrs. Karofsky already off tidying and nitpicking at everything. Walt looked around the house, not remembering much of the surroundings from his last visit, even though everything looked exactly the same. **

** "Your room is still your room Davey," Mrs. Karofsky said from the kitchen.**** Dave smiled at that, like his mother had read his mind. He was sure that they would've changed his room into something else by now. "You two can go and get settled if you want."**

** The two boys took that opportunity and dragged their bags upstairs to Dave's old bedroom. It looked exactly the same as when he used it in high school. It was painted red and white, the high school colors, and had his football awards and pictures from his graduation and from high school hanging up. In the corner was his old letterman's jacket, tossed aside the day he became Dave and left behind Karofsky. Walt looked around the room, his nosey side kicking in. Dave picked up his jacket off the floor and just stared at it, remembering all the things he'd done in that jacket. How many times he'd tortured Kurt in the halls of William McKinley. He was so absorbed in those memories that he didn't even notice Walt going through all of his stuff, including his closet and his desk.**

** "You really were a completely different person," Walt said, flipping open a notebook. Dave looked up from his jacket when he noticed Walt's lack of movement. "Oh David."**

** Dave stared at the notebook Walt was holding, not sure what was in it. He was searching his brain while Walt cradled the blue 50 cent notebook, but he couldn't think of anything. Then it hit him. The memory of the night after he'd kissed Kurt. He'd stayed up all night, copying the verse from Leviticus that said being gay was wrong. He wrote it over and over and over, filing the entire notebook.**

** "That was a really long time ago," Dave said, taking the notebook from Walt's limp arm. "I'm not like that anymore."**

** "Thank God," Walt said under his breath. Dave sat down on the bottom bunk of his bunk beds that he use to share with the middle Karofsky, Josh. He ached from all the stress he'd felt before coming here. The last day they spent in Florida sucked for the two of them just because Dave was so freaked out. Blaine and Kurt went to the beach the entire day to escape Dave's stressed out ness. "How about you take a nap? I'm going to go off and explore."**

** "Just don't do anything stupid," Dave muttered, lying back in his bed. If he wasn't so exhausted, he would've told Walt to not go off. But, he was tired and Walt was a grown up. He could take care of himself.**

** Walt walked out of Dave's old room and wandered down the hall, opening doors as he walked by. Little boy bedroom. Parent bedroom. Bathroom. Linen closet. He just continued down and around the hall, opening the doors, until he opened the office door, where Mr. Karofsky was typing away. He looked away from his computer and books sprawled out on his desk to meet eyes with Walt.**

** "Hello... Wilbur?" Mr. Karofsky asked. Walt gave a half smile.**

** "Close. Walt. Like the mouse guy," Walt said, pulling his hand out to shake Mr. Karofsky's. Mr. Karofsky went along with it.**

** "So, can I help you?" He asked, pulling his hand away and now only giving Walt half his attention. Walt stood there, thinking about that question, trying to phrase his answer.**

** "I think so. Um, well, last time we met, it wasn't exactly good..." Walt started, leaning against the wall. "That really tore David up. He thought that he'd lost his family. Even now he's unsure of what your motives are for inviting us here. I just want to know that they aren't bad. Even if you don't like this part of David, he's still your son and you shouldn't enjoy inflicting pain on him."**

** Mr. Karofsky stopped Walt's speech with his hand, and then gestured for Walt to sit down. He sat down cautiously.**

** "You're right. David is my son. That's why we invited him back. I don't agree with his views or who he thinks he is, but I realized after spending a year without any contact with him, that I am willing to look past that. I couldn't take the feeling of him being dead to our family any longer. We'd taken all of his pictures down, locked his old room now that Josh shares a room with Ricky, and hid everything that reminded us of him, but that wasn't enough. My wife would cry at night, sometimes in her sleep. David was always the one she was closest to. The one most like her. She couldn't stand not hearing from him, or even knowing if he was ok. That's what bended me at first," Mr. Karofsky sat up more in his seat. "Now, I'm just afraid for him. I'm afraid that he'll be discriminated against. I'm afraid he'll lose his sense of religion. I'm afraid that he'll get aids and die," Mr. Karofsky paused at that, taking a shuttering breath. "And I'm absolutely terrified that if that happens, he won't go to heaven. I don't want to lose my son. Surely, you can understand that."**

** Walt sat in the small cushioned chair, trying to understand Mr. **

**Karofsky's reasoning, which was hard since he didn't really think the same way at all.**

** "If it makes you feel a little better, David is the most religious person I have ever met in my life, to the point of obsession. If he's going to go to hell, then everyone else on this planet will too," Walt said, giving Mr. Karofsky a small smile. He smiled back, running his shirt sleeve quickly over his eyes, trying to conceal the fact that he'd been crying. He cleared his throat and took off his glasses.**

** "So, how has he been? Where is he now?" Mr. Karofsky asked, getting ready to stand up. "I think I have an apology to give that is past due."**

** "He's been great. Changed majors to physical education because religious studies just weren't right for him. He's sleeping right now though. He was so stressed out about coming home that he tired himself out," Walt said with a chuckle, thinking about how he'd been pacing at the airport.**

** "Oh," he said, sitting back down. Walt stood up.**

** "How about we go out for coffee? I'd like to get to know you better," Walt said, reaching into his pocket to get his wallet. "I'll buy."**

** Mr. Karofsky smiled at Walt and stood next to him. "I'd like to get to know you better as well. And we'll go dutch."**

** In that moment, both of them knew this was the beginning of an interesting friendship.**

_The five men stood there, staring at the daunting pile of wood. Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Mr. Hummel, and Mr. Anderson had one goal to complete today. They had to build a fence. Since they were all staying up at __Kurt and Blaine's house for the week, Carole had told them that they should do it now while they had all the man power they'd need._

_"So what do we do first?" Blaine asked Mr. Hummel, who seemed to have the best idea of what to do out of the five of them._

_"First we have to dig holes for the posts," he answered, grabbing shovels out of the pick up truck he drove all the way to New Jersey just for this occasion. He handed a shovel to Blaine and a shovel to Finn. "Kurt, since you have an eye for design, show them where the holes should be. They have to be as far apart as the planks and straight."_

_That's how they spent the next hour or so. Digging holes while Kurt walked around the yard and showed them where to put them. Mr. Hummel wasn't kidding when he said that Kurt had a good eye. When all the holes were dug and ready, they were perfectly lined up. Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel worked together to put the posts into the ground and secure them with dirt while the other three boys pulled out the planks that would be nailed horizontally to keep the vertical planks up._

_"You don't want to trust me with a hammer," Kurt said, handing the hammer and nails to Finn. "I think I'd be more useful supervising." _

_Kurt's idea of supervising was sitting on the patio with Carole and _

_M__rs. Anderson while they played with Wallace. They knew Kurt wouldn't be super useful, but they thought he'd stick it out a little bit longer._

_That afternoon was full of smashed fingers and splinters, but the fence was done by 6 at night. It wasn't the best fence in the world, but it was functional and Wallace seemed to like it. Kurt was inside with Blaine and Finn, pulling out their splinters, giving them ice for their swollen fingers and supplying Band-Aids._

"_So Finn, how have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while," Kurt asked while he pulled another splinter out of Blaine's finger. _

"_I've been, ok I guess," Finn said while he leaned against the counter._

_ "Still bummed about Rachel?" Blaine asked. _

_ "I thought we were going to be together forever and get married and have a bunch of babies," Finn said. "But that wasn't good enough for her. She wanted to realize her potential. Which, I am totally cool with. I just wish I was part of it," Finn said, sounding more and more bummed while he talked._

_"Don't worry Finn. High school relationships aren't meant to last. It was only a matter of time," Kurt said, putting Neosporin on Blaine's splinters and band aiding them all up._

_ "But what about you two? You've been together since high school. Neither of you ever really dated anyone before each other either," Finn said, turning over his hands to Kurt so he could pull the splinters out of them._

_ "It was true love Finn. Don't worry about it," Blaine said. "And I'm sure you'll find a nice girl in college."_

_ Finn just nodded and they moved on to talking about Wallace while Kurt cleaned Finn up. Once he was done, they all went out onto the porch to enjoy the view of their hard work._

_ "At least you won't be so worried about Wallace getting hit by a car," Kurt said to Blaine while he stared at the fence. _

_ "Yea, and now our neighbors can't watch us from our living room," Blaine said, remembering Christmas. _

_ "That's too bad for them. I know plenty of people who'd love to see that."_


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Happy Independence Day people living in America. Everyone else, happy average day! I hope everyone is having a good day and enjoys the chapter. Another kind of long one. Those seem to be happening recently.**

July Before Junior Year

** Early mornings were Walt and Dave's favorite part of the day. Even though Dave's parents were willing to deal with his "choices", Walt and Dave were both respectful of the fact that the whole situation made the entire family extraordinarily uncomfortable. That meant that they showed as much affection to each other during the day as acquaintances would. That also meant they had about 1 to 2 hours early in the morning to get it all out of their system before they had to go be around the Karofskys. **

** It always started the same. Walt was the early riser of the couple, so he'd wake up around five in the morning, creep down from the top bunk (they slept in separate beds for the same reason they didn't show affection), and crawl into Dave's bunk, curling himself against Dave, even though Walt is quite a bit taller than him. This morning was no exception. Walt climbed down the small wooden ladder and crawled into Dave's bed, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head against his chest. **

** "Good morning," Walt mumbled into Dave's ear. Dave was use to being woken up this early in the morning after a few days of it, so he blinks his eyes open a bit and stared at Walt.**

** "You aren't a fan of sleep are you?" he asked tiredly, turning away from Walt and tucking his hands under his head. He wanted sleep, but he knew he wasn't going to get more of it easily. Walt pulled Dave closer to him, letting out a sigh/chuckle.**

** "Not really. How can I sleep when you're under me?" Walt asked. Dave could sense the wink in his voice, which triggered a blush on his part. Walt let out another chuckle while he trailed kisses down the back of Dave's neck. "You know what'd get me to leave you alone?"**

** "What?" Dave asked, almost asleep anyways. Walt laid there in the silence for a second, changing his mind on what he was going to say and turning it to another topic.**

** "So, David, you plan on staying in Ohio forever right?" Walt asked, still planting kisses down his neck, trying to work his shirt off but Dave was too tense.**

** "Yea," Dave said, eventually letting Walt take his shirt off, which he'd never really done before. Walt kissed in between his shoulder blades, giving Dave a jolt, then continued slowly down his back.**

** "They don't have equal marriage here. They don't even recognize them," Walt said as he continued. "And if the governor has his way, sexual relations between the same genders will be illegal."**

** "I know," Dave said under his breath while Walt worked his around Dave's back, trying to kiss every inch of bare skin. **

** "So, technically, if we were to stay together forever and stay in Ohio, we wouldn't be able to get married," Walt said into Dave's ear once he made it back up there. **

** "I guess so. What are you getting at?" Dave asked, turning to face Walt again. This was more talking than they normally did in the morning. Mornings were supposed to be full of cuddling and random kissing, not heavier things and conversations about the future. Walt stared at Dave, showing something in his eyes that Dave recognized but not on Walt. His brain was searching, trying to figure out where he'd seen that look, but then he remembered. His senior year of high school, on a bus to a glee performance. Kurt was sleeping, his head in Blaine's lap, and Blaine gave him that same look. That look of absolute love and devotion. Dave's heart started pounding in his chest. He wasn't use to that look, especially from Walt who wasn't the best at showing his feelings. **

** "Um," Walt started. Dave could tell he had something he really wanted to say, but he didn't. Instead, he peeled his tank top off and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. "Nevermind." **

** Dave was about to question him, but a loud knock came at the door. Dave's parents, fortunately, are afraid of opening the door and finding their son with another guy, so they always knock. "Relatives are going to be showing up soon," Mrs. Karofsky said. That's right. It was the Fourth of July. The day we celebrate America's independence.**

** Walt got up, throwing his shirt back on and grabbed his things to get a shower. They both were worried about all of Dave's family coming today but their conversation still hung in the air. Now neither of them was going to think about anything else all day.**

_"We made a deal," Kurt said, holding his scissors while sitting on the bathroom sink. Blaine pouted, crossing his arms._

_ "I changed my mind," Blaine said childishly._

_ "You can't. Now get over here," Kurt said, walking over to husband and grabbing him by one of his curls. Kurt guided him over to the sink, clicking his tongue at the overly grown mop on his head. "You haven't gotten your hair cut since we started school. I'm pretty sure you have a new species living in it."_

_ "Hey, that new species might be able to cure cancer," Blaine rebutted. Kurt rolled his eyes while he washed his scissors in the sink._

_ "Well, they'll have to relocate to another bushy haired boy. We're going to a party today Blaine and very important people are going to be there. I can't have my husband looking shaggy. Now, after I cut your hair, please shave, and shave well. Actually use shaving cream Blaine," Kurt clicked. _

_ "Then can we set off the roman candles and smoke bombs we got? We're saving the sparklers for tonight, of course," Blaine said, excited to set off all the explosives with Finn. Kurt nodded._

_ "But first, haircut. Then you shave and shower. Then we're going to this party for at least an hour. Then we'll come home and you and Finn can blow things up to your heart's content," Kurt said. "Now hold still."_

_ Kurt began cutting away at the bush on Blaine's head and Blaine could slowly feel his head starting to weigh less. In no time, his hair was as short as it had been in high school. Kurt brushed the hair off of Blaine's shirt and started cleaning up while Blaine went off to the other bathroom to get ready for this fancy party. Kurt was amazed by all of the hair. It had grown to a ridiculous size and now it was a huge difference that it was all gone. At least Blaine was easy going about it._

_ After all the hair was cleaned up, Kurt got ready for the party as well, getting a shower, brushing his teeth (not shaving because he didn't need to), etc. He picked for his outfit a short sleeve white button up shirt with a blue vest and tan trousers. Even though there were plenty of people he wanted to impress at this party, he knew if he over dressed he'd look like he was trying too hard and no one wants that image._

_ Blaine chose a bright red button up and a pair of nice jeans to wear. He was wearing his glasses, which was unusual for him since he normally wore contact, and to say the least, he looked good. Kurt sounded like he got the wind knocked out of him when he saw him. Blaine did a quick turn._

_ "Good?" he asked Kurt. Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand. "I really am not looking forward to this. I use to have to go to dinners like this with my family all the time growing up. I thought that'd change when I was older."_

_ "Sorry Dear, but it won't. We'll be back," Kurt called into the house. Everyone was pretty much sleeping for the most part, even though it was almost noon. Kurt considered that enough of a notification of where they were going and the two headed off to the bus._

_ "Can we leave now?" Blaine whispered impatiently to Kurt. Blaine was normally a very very patient person, but there were a few factors playing against him. 1) He was in a room full of snobbish people. 2) He was hungry since Kurt wouldn't let him eat in order to avoid getting food all over himself, which was common when he had barbecue. 3) He had a box full of smoke bombs, firecrackers, roman candles, and bottle rockets sitting in his house, just begging to be shot off. And lastly, 4) he had to use the bathroom, which no one could use since the person who owns the house they're in is renovating it. Yes, Blaine was not being his dapper self, and he didn't give a shit._

_ "One minute Blaine," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand. "This is my husband Blaine." Blaine waved to the two people Kurt was talking to and started tapping his fingers on his thigh. Kurt squeezed the hand he was holding tighter, sending Blaine marital telekinesis messages to cut it out while he continued the conversation with the two people. These two people were producing a new play off Broadway, which Kurt had auditioned for. He was hoping that if he became friendly with them that it'd help his chances. _

_ Kurt talked to the two for another few minutes and then he and Blaine left the party. Blaine practically ran to the bus stop while Kurt walked lazily behind, analyzing every minute of conversation he had with the two gentlemen that he hopes to call his bosses. Did he come off desperate? _

_ "Sorry for being so pushy to get out of there," Blaine said once they got on the bus and sat down. His knee was bouncing up and down because he had to pee so badly. "I just knew if we didn't leave soon that there'd be trouble. I swear if this bus doesn't drive faster I'm going to piss my pants."_

_ "Why didn't you just say that's why you wanted to leave? I would've wrapped it up faster," Kurt said, trying to not laugh at Blaine while he sat overly straight and tried to not think about liquids. As if the bus driver had heard Blaine's complaining, he sped up faster than usual and dropped the duo off right in front of their house. Blaine dashed off the bus, almost running over Wallace once he got inside and ran to the closest bathroom. Kurt paid the driver and thanked him for dropping them off at their house._

_ "Where's the fire?" Burt asked Kurt when he came inside. Kurt rolled his eyes._

_ "The party we went to had no bathroom. Blaine almost peed his pants," Kurt said, walking over to Burt and Mr. Anderson, who were getting ribs ready to be barbecued. "You can make your barbecue, but just know that since you brought the grill, I'm making grilled chicken and vegetables on it too. You need to eat something a little healthier than ribs, baked beans, and beer Dad."_

_ "Right, right," Mr. Hummel brushed Kurt off. He loved his son, but sometimes he thinks he worries just a bit too much. Blaine came back, wearing a white shirt and a pair of shorts and just looking happier in general._

_ "When will the food be ready?" he asked, petting Wallace now that he wasn't in a hurry._

_ "Not for another hour or so," Mr. Anderson answered. Blaine groaned, grabbing a handful of cereal out of the pantry to hold him over until then. _

_ "Where's Finn?" he asked, remembering the explosives. _

_ "Outside," Mr. Hummel answered. The two boys went outside and found Finn on the patio, examining all of the fun 4__th__ of July "fireworks" that Blaine bought._

_ "Ready?" Blaine asked, sitting down next to him. "Kurt, do we have matches?"_

_ "Yea, one second," Kurt said, going into the house and coming back with the matches he normally uses for candles. Blaine took the matchbox from Kurt._

_ "Thank you," he said, planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Ok, so smoke bombs first?"_

_ "Yea Dude. Do a blue one," Finn said, tossing the small ball to Blaine. _

_ "Just don't do any on the patio. It'll stain the ground," Kurt said, sitting down on one of the chairs outside, still thinking about the impression he may or may not have made on his hopefully-soon-to-be-bosses. Soon, the smell of sulfur filled the air from the smoke bombs being set off. A blue, green, purple, and white cloud covered their backyard for a few seconds before dispersing. Firecrackers, roman candles and bottle rockets followed the smoke bombs, each making Kurt jump when they set off. He never really understood why boys were fascinated with explosives, but one thing was for sure: they definitely were. Blaine had a giant grin on his face while a stray curl fell into his eye. Yes, Kurt had married a total boy, and he wouldn't have it any other way._


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: So here's the next chapter. I just want to take a second to shamelessly self promote a story I'm working on called Misguided Ghosts. If you aren't busy, go check it out pretty please. : ) Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites.**

August Junior Year.

**Walt sat at the table in the Karofsky's kitchen, sipping coffee and tapping his fingers like he was crazy. He couldn't help it though. One more week until school started, which meant it'd be about two years since he and Dave started dating. Neither of them remembered the exact date they got together, so they celebrated the first day back to school. Last year they went and played basketball at the rec center (yes that was Dave's idea of a romantic evening). Walt hoped they might do something better than that this year, but there was never a way of knowing with Dave.**

**Sometimes he could be so clueless, either that or Walt was in denial. He's been trying to find the right time all summer to tell Dave that he really wants to spend the rest of his life with him, which is something they're both going to have to talk about at one point right? Anytime Walt tried to bring it up, he felt like he was spoon feeding it to Dave, like he didn't get it. And maybe he didn't. Or he didn't want to be with Walt like that, but he was beating behind the bush over it. That was what scared Walt. He didn't want to be toyed with, but maybe Dave just didn't know he was toying with him. **

**"Are you alright?" Mrs. Karofsky asked when she walked into the kitchen. Walt had forgotten for a minute that other people resided in the house, and didn't think that his tapping fingers would wake someone up. He stared up at Mrs. Karofsky, putting on his shell.**

**"I'm fine. Just… Just thinking," he sighed into his coffee before taking another sip. Mrs. Karofsky poured herself a cup and sat down across from Walt.**

**"Anything you want to talk about?" she asked. Walt shook his head instantly, knowing that it'd make Mrs. Karofsky feel awkward. **

**"No, I think I'm just going to go back to sleep," Walt said, downing the last of his coffee and putting the cup in the dishwasher. He walked quietly up the steps, so he didn't wake anyone else in the house, and walked into Dave's room, where Dave was still asleep. Walt grabbed his pillow from the top bunk and threw it on the floor, sitting on it once he found the perfect spot. He was going to talk about this with Dave, as soon as he woke up. He could be sitting here a while.**

_The warm glow from behind the curtains of the Hummel-Anderson's bedroom was the only light while the two kissed each other gently. Poor Wallace had been pushed on the floor sometime the night before because of the festivities and was now snoring lightly on the ground next to Blaine's side of the bed. _

_"This is my favorite part," Kurt whispered, running his fingers through Blaine's crazy curls and giving him another kiss. _

_"Really?" Blaine whispered back, even though neither of them had to whisper. They were alone in their house, minus the dog. Still, it was one of those moments that anything above a whisper would ruin, popping the bubble that surrounded them. Just as Kurt was about to reply, the phone let out an obnoxious ring, popping the bubble._

_The couple stared at each other and mentally agreed to let the answering machine get it. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, listening for the click of the machine getting the phone._

_"Kurt, Blaine," Carole said, in a tone that made Kurt sit up straight. "It's Carole. I hate to do this to the two of you, but you need to come home. Burt had another heart attack and is in the hospital. The doctors are saying he's going to need some sort of bypass surgery and, well, he's nervous to say the least. He told me not to call and bother you two but-" _

_"Carole? We're packing as I speak," Kurt said, picking up the phone off the receiver and throwing on his clothes, which Wallace had been sleeping on. "Is he ok? He isn't in a coma is he?"_

_"No, he's conscious. He's just very weak," Carole said. "I'm sorry Honey."_

_"It's ok Carole. I'll see you when we get there," Kurt said hurriedly, tossing the phone back on the receiver and digging through the closet for his suitcase. Blaine had just got out of bed and was trying to pull his pants on with no prevail. Being out of the comfortable bubble sucked._

_"Honey, honey," Blaine said quickly, as soon as he had his pants on. He grabbed Kurt's wrists, which were shaking like the rest of his body, and rested his head on his shoulder. "Calm down. Go take a warm shower. I'll pack our things."_

_Kurt was so freaked out that he didn't disagree with Blaine. He just walked into the bathroom off their bedroom and got in the shower. Blaine packed one suitcase for the both of them, picking more comfortable than fashionable items for Kurt, since they'd probably be spending more time in the hospital than anywhere else. Blaine was able to get their neighbors to watch Wallace once he explained the situation and then called the airport and arranged their tickets. _

_When Kurt got out of the shower, Blaine had his clothes set out for him and was printing their tickets. Kurt pulled on the sweats with no complaints and walked over to Blaine. _

_"Feel better?" Blaine asked, leaned over the printer and pulling out the tickets. He turned to face Kurt, and saw his eyes filled with tears. He was so upset that he didn't even comb his hair, let alone blow dry it. Blaine put the paper down and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "Don't worry about it Baby. Your dad is going to be fine," Blaine cooed while he smoothed out Kurt's wet hair. "You Hummels are a stubborn breed. He isn't going to let a heart attack pull him down."_

_Blaine planted a soft, comforting kiss on Kurt and rubbed his shoulders gently. "Everything is going to be alright. We have about an hour to get to the airport, so we should get going." Kurt nodded and followed Blaine. Blaine was worried about his spouse, to say the least. He didn't ask if Blaine had packed everything. He didn't check to see what clothes Blaine brought for him. He didn't ask where the dog was. He didn't say anything. Blaine understood why. Burt was Kurt's superhero. To imagine that he might have to face losing him again was absolute torment to him. All Blaine could do was try to be there for him and comfort him during this, even if he was upset about what happened as well. Blaine may be very close to Burt, but he's Kurt's dad. _

**"Walt, why are you on the floor?" Dave asked, waking Walt up. He must've dozed off while waiting for Dave to wake up. He shot up off the floor and grabbed Dave, putting him back onto his bed.**

**"We need to talk," Walt said, letting go of Dave once he was on the bed. **

**"Uh ok," Dave said, having no idea what Walt was getting at. **

**"Uh," Walt started, looking for his words. He'd been practicing exactly what he'd wanted to say before he fell asleep, and now he couldn't remember it exactly. "Shit I'm bad at this stuff. Ok, so, I love you."**

**"I love you too," Dave said with a chuckle in his voice. "Is that all?"**

**"No no no," Walt said, waving his hands. He wished he could borrow Blaine's dapperness for one day and be able to pull this off, but it wasn't working so well. "Um, ok, so I've been thinking a lot… about the future."**

**"Oh," Dave said adding a nod. "I kinda noticed that." **

**"Right, well, I was thinking about how you want to be a teacher and I want to be a teacher and how once you get a job teaching somewhere, it's usually pretty permanent and you get stuck in that town, and where I'd want to live and things like that," Walt rambled quickly before his train of thought would have the chance to leave. **

**"Ok," Dave said, nodding. "I'm planning on staying in Ohio."**

**"I know you are, but Ohio is one of the few states left that hasn't legalized equal marriage. Would you really want to stay here?" Walt asked, sitting down next to Dave. "You might like somewhere else in the country."**

**"I want to be close to my family, now that I have them back that is," Dave answered. "What are you getting at?"**

**Walt took a few deep breaths, gripping the side of Dave's mattress and chewing a bit on his tongue. He just had to say it. "I'd… well, ok. Um. No matter how I say this, it's going to sound cliché."**

**"Just say what you need to say," Dave said, kind of shooting him a weird look. **

**"Ok. David, um, well like I said, I love you, a lot, more than I've ever loved anyone. And, we've been dating for about two years, and I think I'm ready to… well, make a commitment," Walt finally said. Dave stared at him.**

**"You mean, like, get married?" Dave asked, his face turning bright red. Walt nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.**

**"Well, yea, I guess so. But, Ohio doesn't have equal marriage here, so I don't know how we'd-"Walt started, but Dave stopped him. Walt's stomach started flip-flopping and twisting, thinking that Dave was going to turn him down. **

**"We don't need the state to recognize it. We could just have a private ceremony promising it to each other and to God," Dave said, a small smile on his face.**

**"Wait, so is that a yes?" Walt asked.**

**"Well, if you consider what you did proposing, then yea, I'd say that's a yes," Dave joked, kissing Walt. Walt kissed him back, pinning him down on the bed and almost ripping his shirt off. "Easy there," Dave said once he pulled away. He slid his own shirt off, as did Walt now that he had the opportunity, and they went back to kissing. **

**Walt still doesn't believe in God, both of them knew that, but if he did, he'd be praying to Him to please please let Dave be less of a prude today and let him get to third base, whatever that'd be in this situation. Walt ran his fingers down Dave's chest and then started playing with the strings on his pajama pants. And Dave actually didn't stop him. Walt was doing a celebratory dance in his head. Finally, he could kill the sexual tension that they'd been stuck in. Finally!**

**They both heard a click and a creak. "Oh! Sorry!" Mrs. Karofsky said, practically slamming the door shut and running down the hallway. Walt and Dave both sat up, shocked. Dave got up, threw his shirt on, and ran after his mom. Walt sat there with his arms crossed, cursing the world for his rotten luck.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Wow, I couldn't remember if I gave Walt a last name *facepalm* So, if I did, please tell me and I'll change it to that when I use his last name. I hope you guys like the chapter. It's kind of sad though. : ( **

September Junior Year.

* * *

><p><strong>To: David Karofsky, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Lauren Zizes, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Dad, Mom, Mrs. Lilac Brown, Mr. George Brown, Emma Pillsbury, Sue Sylvester, Shannon Beiste.<strong>

**From: William Shuester**

**Subject: Molly's arrival!**

**For those of you who don't know, Layla and I have been going through the long process of adoption, and as of yesterday, we officially have a new member to our family. Our daughter, Molly, is from Russia, and is a happy, healthy little girl. She's only about 3 months old, but we're already starting to get use to her and can't believe we have a child together. :D Even today, Layla was showing one of her friend pictures and she thought that we'd somehow managed to have a child. She looks a lot like Layla. Pictures will be on Facebook soon!**

**-Will.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Mr. Shue<strong>

**From: Kurt Hummel-Anderson**

**Subject: Re: Molly's arrival!**

**Congratulations! You guys will make awesome parents! She'd better join glee club when she grows up!**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Kurt Hummel-Anderson<strong>

**From: William Shuester**

**Subject: Re: Re: Molly's arrival**

**Thanks Kurt! Her joining glee club might be a possibility, since we're reinstated glee club this year! I hope your school year goes well, and same towards Blaine. Tell him I said hi.**

**-Mr. Shue.**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt clicked out of his mail with a sigh. He was happy for Mr. Shue and Miss. Brown (even though now she'd be Mrs. Shue, she'd always be Miss. Brown), but he'd been hoping to get an email from Carole. Kurt and Blaine had spent their last weeks of summer in the hospital with Burt, until the day before school came, and then they had to leave. Carole said she'd email him if there were any updates, so it should be reassuring that there wasn't anything new and that his dad was stable. At least, that's what Kurt kept telling himself.<em>

_Blaine was in the bedroom, playing his trombone, which made Wallace bark, and made Kurt unable to concentrate on his script for the show he received a part for (as if the noise in his mind wasn't causing enough trouble). Kurt tossed his script on the desk, knowing he wasn't going to get any memorization done tonight. His dad was going into surgery this weekend. Maybe Kurt wouldn't be as scared if his dad hadn't acted like it was the last time he was going to see him. _

_All Kurt knew was that he needed a distraction, so he turned to what many young people turn to in order to be distracted. Facebook. He could facebook stalk his friends instead of worry about his dad. He opened up their internet program and typed in facebook, looking forward to seeing what everyone was up to._

**Mercedes Jones**: Let's hear it for Junior year! Half way there!

Santana Lopez: I hear ya. I'm ready to get out of school.

**William Shuester: **Pictures of Molly are up!

_Kurt spent the next ten minutes looking at pictures of the cute little girl that the Shuesters adopted. She had brown hair and green eyes, and looked a lot like Miss. Brown. Kurt could see how she could look like she was blood related._

**Walt Parker is engaged to David Karofsky.**

Brittany S. Pierce: Yay, dolphin love!

_Kurt stared at that and felt a grin fill his face. Well, it looks like one of them grew a pair and went for it. It was probably Walt. Yea, definitely Walt._

Kurt Hummel-Anderson**: **Congrats guys! When's the wedding.

Walt Parker: Not for a looooooonnnnnnngggggggg timmmmee. David wants to wait until we graduate, and since he changed majors, it'll take even longer for him -_- I swear I'm going to lose it.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson: Why?

_Kurt heard his computer beep from getting a private message from Walt. Kurt clicked it open._

**Walt Parker: **This sounds absolutely terrible, but if I don't get laid soon, I'm going to die.

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson: **WHAT?

**Walt Parker: **David can be such a prude. We almost did, but then his mom walked in on us and damn near hyperventilated in the hallway. That's made him even more prudish! He won't even let me push our beds together in our dorm.

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson: **Just hang in there.

**Walt Parker: **Oh, sorry this is random, but I heard about your dad, how is he?

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson: **He's stable for now, but he's getting surgery this weekend. We're all pretty nervous.

**Walt Parker: **I bet. Just hang in there. David sends his best wishes too.

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson: **Thanks. So, distract me. Did you ask him, or did he?

**Walt Parker: **I asked, kinda. It was the most unsuave moment of my life. Not all of us can be like Blaine ;) :P

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson: **lol! I know what you mean. I'm pretty surprised that Dave said yes.

**Walt Parker: **I was too... That's partly why I don't want to wait so long. I'm afraid he's going to back out.

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson:** Whatever happens, happens. Just make the best of it.

_The phone started ringing, making Kurt's heart jump into his throat. He grabbed the closet phone and answered it right away._

_"Hello?" he said hurriedly, like if he said it faster, he'd get an answer faster. _

_"Hi, Kurt? This is Dan, your director," the man on the other line said. Kurt sighed in relief._

_"Hi Dan. What's up?" Kurt asked, pacing a bit and hoping that this call wouldn't last too long because he wanted the phone to be free in case Carole called. _

_"I'm just calling to confirm that you'll be at rehearsals starting next week," Dan said, no nonsense. Kurt nodded, and then remembered that Dan couldn't see him._

_"Yea, I'll be there," Kurt said. They said their goodbyes and Kurt hung up the cordless phone, putting it next to him at the computer._

**Walt Parker: **Do you think David would do that though?

**Walt Parker: **Hello?

**Walt Parker: **Kuuuurrrrrtttt.

**Walt Parker: **I g2g. ttyl. I hope your dad feels better!

_Walt Parker has logged off._

_Kurt logged off Facebook and checked his mail again, hoping for anything. His heart jumped when he heard "1 new message", but then instantly fell when he saw it was just a stupid Border's Books coupon. Suddenly, the trombone playing stopped and Blaine emerged from their bedroom, still carrying the giant brass instrument. _

_"Was that Carole?" Blaine asked, putting his trombone on the couch._

_"No, that was my director. Don't worry," Kurt said, picking up his script and trying again. Blaine leaned against the wall near Kurt, watching him._

_"It's all going to be fine. You know that, right?" Blaine said, watching Kurt. Kurt just nodded and waved him off like he didn't want to talk about it. He loved Blaine to pieces but any time he tried to tell him how afraid he was, Blaine just told him that it'd all be ok. That was comforting at first, but now all Kurt wanted was some insight to what Blaine thought about this. _

_"What do you actually think?" Kurt asked Blaine, staring him straight in the eyes so he wouldn't lie. Blaine sighed, crossing his arms._

_"I think that everything will happen the way it's supposed to happen, and that we can't worry about it because worrying never solves anything," Blaine said truthfully. "I think that no matter what happens with your dad, we'll make it through it, because life goes on."_

_"You think he's going to die, don't you?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't answer. He just picked up his trombone and went back into their room. To Kurt, that was all the answer he needed._

**Walt closed his laptop once he had logged off facebook. The dorm room he shared with Dave was eerily quiet, since Dave was off doing some thing with the Christian Fellowship on campus and most people were out and about. Walt felt like a square to say the least. He use to love partying and hanging out with people. He still has tons of friends in the theater department, he wasn't one of those people who ditched their friends once they started dating or anything, but he tried to avoid going to their parties. In high school, people drank, people smoked weed, and Walt would be lying if he said he hadn't tried either of them, but it was different in high school. They were getting into the harder stuff, and Walt wasn't going to risk it, making him a square.**

**He flopped back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to think. Kurt didn't think Dave would say yes either. Both of them knew Dave definitely had commitment issues. It seemed like when he did commit to something, it'd bite him in the ass and he'd regret it later. But, then again, why did Walt care about them getting married? It wasn't just because he wanted to get laid. That was just a good excuse to give people. He didn't have any religious reasoning really.**

**He groaned in frustration, sitting back up and putting on his high tops. Quickly, he left the dorm room and walked to the rec center to shoot some hoops and get out some of his anger over being confused. He was smart. He wasn't supposed to get confused… Or at least he wasn't really use to it. **

**Relief spread over him when he saw the normally packed rec center was almost completely empty. No one was on the basketball court at all. He grabbed the closest basketball and started dribbling it around, shooting a hoop every so often. Basketball was the only sport his parents would let him play. In high school, he wanted to join football, but his mom had a cow and said it was barbaric and that he'd get hurt (probably the first time in Walt's life that his parents weren't ok with him doing something he wanted to do), so he never learned it. At Dave's house on the fourth of July, every male in Dave's family was out playing football together. Walt just watched from the porch with the girls while they gossiped and stuff. When most of them went to the kitchen, Mrs. Karofsky asked Walt, "So, are you, like, the girl in the relationship?"**

**She didn't mean to offend Walt. He could tell that by the tone of her voice. She sounded more curious, like she was trying to be supportive and not offensive, so Walt chuckled and shook his head, trying to explain how there wasn't really a boy and a girl in the relationship. They liked each other because they both were boys, so there wasn't a need for either of them to act like a girl. All this did was confuse her, so Walt told her just to not worry about it. **

**He felt a smile creep on his face while he remembered that, tossing another ball into the hoop. Mrs. Karofsky reminded Walt a lot of Dave, with her oblivious tendencies and desire to avoid conflict. Speak of the devil.**

**"Hey, there you are," Dave said, he shoes squeaking on the wooden floors. **

**"Here I am," Walt said back, tossing another ball into a hoop. Dave walked over to him.**

**"Mind if I play?" Dave asked. **

**"I was actually planning on leaving," Walt lied, handing Dave the basketball. Dave paused, staring at Walt as he walked away, then at the basketball, then back at Walt.**

**"Did I do something wrong?" Dave asked, putting the ball back on the rack as he followed Walt out of the rec center. **

**"Do you think you did something wrong?" Walt asked, still not looking back at Dave.**

**"I don't know. You're acting bitchy though, so I must've done something," Dave said, sounding like Finn for a second. **

**"Actually, I am acting very very bitchy with no viable cause in the slightest," Walt said sarcastically as he opened the door to their dorm building and started climbing up the stairs. Dave narrowly avoided getting smacked in the face with a door and followed Walt.**

**"Ok, whatever I did to make you upset, I'm sorry," Dave said, following Walt back to their room and closing the door behind him so they wouldn't get a noise complaint like they did last time they fought, which had been last year.**

**"You don't even know what you did," Walt said, his arms crossed. Dave bit his lip, trying to think of what he might've done. Walt sighed. "We were at your house for weeks after I proposed to you and you still didn't tell your parents. You haven't told anyone. And every time I tell someone, you freak out, like it's a big secret or something. Can you just tell me what is up?"**

**"Yea," Dave said, staring at the floor, nodding. "I guess I should." Walt looked at him, now more confused than ever. He'd expected Dave to tell him that nothing was up and that he was just old fashion. "So, that day, when we decided to, you know, get married or whatever, it was early in the morning, and I was kind of acting on impulse."**

**Walt stared at Dave from where he was leaning against the wall, sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor. He wasn't really doing this was he? **

**"And, I don't mean to say this to hurt your feelings or anything, but I regret saying that," Dave admitted. "I've only two people in my entire life: you and Santana. I only dated Santana to try and cover up my sexuality, so that barely counts. What I'm trying to say," Dave said, rubbing his neck and looking for the best words. "I guess what I'm saying is that I think it'd be best if we saw other people for a while, just so we know we aren't making a mistake."**

**"You're breaking up with me?" Walt asked from his seat on the floor. "But I thought…"**

**"Walt, listen, it isn't that I don't like you. I love you. I just… I think it's fool hearted to think that you have a soul mate out there and that you're going to spend the rest of your life with the first person you actually date. I just don't-"**

**"Want to make a mistake," Walt answered, nodding to try and hide the hurt. He'd dated other guys. He didn't need a "break" to "avoid mistakes". "David, listen, I'm only going to say this once," he started, standing to his feet and looking Dave straight in the eye. "If this is what you want to do, I'm not guaranteeing that I'll be around once you're done with your 'break'."**

**"I guess I'll just have to risk it," Dave said. "I'm really sorry." Walt shook his head, grabbing his overnight bag off the floor and throwing his books and some clothes in it. "Wait, where are you going?"**

**Walt didn't answer. He just grabbed his toothbrush and anything else he'd need for tomorrow and left. He didn't need to say anything to get his point across. Not to Dave's face at least.**

* * *

><p><strong>Walt Parker is single. <strong>

Kurt Hummel-Anderson: What happened?

Jessica Jefferson: That dick! Need a place to stay? My room is always open.

Walt Parker: I'm staying with Alice actually. Thanks. Dave broke up with me Kurt.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson: WHAT?

Walt Parker: Yea… Actually Kurt, I'm thinking about transferring up to New York next semester. If I do, can I stay with you guys for a while? They won't have a dorm room ready for me.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson: Of course you can man. Just don't make any rash decisions. I'm really sorry about what happened.

Walt Parker: Me too.


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Yea, I was really sad about Dave and Walt breaking up too, but it happens. I love how much you guys love Walt! It makes me so happy. :) Oh, so I have a poll up on my profile. I'm planning on doing just a fun one shot for one of my OC characters, and you guys can vote for the one you'd want to read. So yea, go check that out after you're done reading this, and enjoy. :D**

October Junior Year

_"I'm so glad you're doing well Dad," Kurt said into his cell as he walked to rehearsal. _

_"I am too Kiddo. I'm sorry that you got so worried over it," Burt said from his couch at home. He had the bypass surgery and all went well, but now he had to seriously watch what he ate, and stop drinking. _

_"Just please be more careful Dad," Kurt said briskly. "Sorry, I have to go. I'm at the theater and it's a total dead zone."_

_"When is your show again?" Burt asked._

_"Almost every day in November," Kurt said._

_"Alright, we'll be up there to see it probably around Thanksgiving. Just don't overwork yourself Kid," Burt said, sounding somewhat worried._

_"I'll be fine Dad. I love you. Bye," Kurt said, hanging up his phone and walking into rehearsal. He loved the show he was in. It wasn't a musical like he normally loved to do. It was just a normal play about a group of people who meet in a hospital. Kurt played a boy with AIDS, and was one of the few characters who actually died in the whole show. It was sad, but he loved being in a drama for once. He usually was in light hearted, fun musicals. This was his chance to broaden his acting horizon and practice a genre that he isn't particularly comfortable with._

_His cast was really awesome too. Denise, a girl who plays a woman with brain cancer, was one of his closest friends in the show. She was an alumni from NYU and would gossip about all of his teachers with him, warning him of one's that he still hasn't met. She was his biggest fan and biggest critic. If anything, she felt like a theater mom to Kurt. She was about the age his mother would have been if she was still living._

_Backstage was total chaos, as usual, but that was good because the play was so serious that it was nice to joke around and act silly backstage. Some of the best jokes come from people backstage trying to cope with someone dying on stage._

_"I had a friend that you remind me of," Denise said as they left another tiring rehearsal. She had her pinky linked with Kurt's in a friendly way as they walked to the bus station. "He moved to California to get into film though."_

_"Traitor," Kurt mumbled. He was one of those theater majors that thought film was the death of theater. Anyone who went to film was a sellout and a traitor. Denise laughed._

_"When you grow up a little more Kurt, you won't think that way," she said in her high voice as they got their tickets and hopped on the bus. Kurt's stop was first, so they only had a few more minutes to talk._

_"This has been really fun," Kurt said, nodding. "I'm exhausted because I'm still in school, but it's worth it."_

_"You have a lot of talent," Denise said. "You're going to go places Kurt. Just don't let anyone stop you."_

_"Trust me, I'm stubborn. No one would try to stop me," Kurt said with a wink as he got off at his stop. "See you tomorrow."_

_"See you," she chimed, pulling a book out of her bag. Kurt walked down the street to the house, where every single light was on. That set off every warning signal in his head and he dashed over to the house, throwing the door open. He sighed with relief when he saw Blaine sleeping on the couch with books and empty coffee cups all around him. Wallace was licking his face to the point where there was a red spot on his cheek. Kurt cringed at the thought of a dog licking his face as he picked up coffee cups and put them into the dishwasher. His phone started vibrating in his pocket while his hands were full. He let it ring and go to voicemail, checking it once he was done putting cups away._

_"Hey Kurt, it's Walt. I have everything all set up for next semester. Thank you guys so much for letting me crash at your place until next year when I can get a dorm room. I really appreciate it. Uh, see ya," a sick sounding Walt voice said. Kurt sighed, clicking his phone off. He wanted his friends to get back together so badly. Who could blame him? Walt and Dave were so cute! He just hoped his friends figured it all out._

**Walt flipped his phone shut, setting it on his nightstand. Dave was in the shower and hogging the warm water. He wanted to stay with Alice again but someone reported her having a boy staying in her dorm and she got the shit, so he had to stay here. He was going to start filling out the papers to get his dorm room reassigned but since he only has a few months before he was changing schools, he figured he'd just deal with it. **

**Dave came out of the shower in khakis, going straight to his closet to look at shirts. This meant one thing. He had a date tonight. Walt rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. It's been less than a month since they broke up, and Dave already has a date. **

**"So, where'd you find this one?" Walt mumbled into his pillow. Dave looked over at him from in the mirror, but didn't answer. "He's probably had sex with everyone in the theater department." Dave was still ignoring him. "Or is he a prude like you."**

**"I met them in my education class," Dave said sharply. **

**"What's his name? Maybe I know him," Walt asked. "Not that I care," he added. **

**"Casey," Dave said, buttoning up his shirt. Walt sat up. **

**"Casey? You mean, bleach blonde bimbo Casey? The girl?" Walt asked, disgust filling his voice. Dave nodded. "You are unfuckingbelievable."**

**"Just shut the hell up," Dave bit back. Walt sat up, grabbing his clothes. "Where are you staying tonight?"**

**"I lost the gig with Alice, but I'm not staying here to watch you lead this girl on. I'd rather sleep on a bench in the park," Walt said, standing up with his things and leaving. He threw open the door and almost ran into Casey. Yea, it was blonde bimbo Casey. The girl who thought that a violin was the dwarf baby of a cello."**

**"Hi Walt. Are you Dave's roommate?" she asked.**

**"Something like that," Walt said sharply. Of course she wouldn't know that Dave was gay. She'd probably be the only person who wouldn't know. Walt resisted the urge to shove past her and just walked quickly, going to Bliss Hall (the performing arts building). **

**He sat down in the auditorium, staring at the ceiling. He wouldn't be here much longer. As soon as he and Dave broke up, the weekend of, he went to New York and auditioned for The Juilliard. He hadn't expected to get in, let alone get a full ride, but now that he did, he was excited to say the least. He could get his bachelors in performing arts, which means he could still teach at the high school level, and then he could get a job somewhere, and forget about Dave.**

**He cringed at that thought. He didn't want that. He didn't want to forget Dave. He wanted to be with Dave forever. But that isn't going to happen, not unless Dave has a major attitude adjustment. **

**"What are you doing in here?" Alice asked, closing the door behind her. Her Kool-Aid red hair hung in her eyes while she stared at Walt. "Are you sleeping in here tonight?"**

**"That was the plan," Walt mumbled. **

**"Dave is really driving you that crazy? Does he have a boyfriend yet?" Alice asked, walking over to where Walt was sitting and sitting in the chair next to him.**

**"No, but he went on a date tonight," Walt said, hurt filling out his voice. "With Casey."**

**"Wait, the girl Casey?" Alice asked, her eyes wide. Walt nodded. "That mother fu-"**

**"I know," Walt said, not wanting to be angry. "It kills me. It really kills me."**

**"If you aren't going to kick his ass, I'll happily do it for you," Alice yelled, standing up and storming out of Bliss Hall. Walt got up and followed her, trying to stop her. **

**"Alice," he said sharply, grabbing her shoulder. "It really isn't worth it. I just have to deal with a few more months of his bullshit and then I can forget about it. Just go back to your room."**

**"Are you sure you'll be ok Walt?" she asked. "You don't look so great."**

**"Yea, I'm fine. Go back to your room," Walt said again. Alice stared at him, her eyes searching his for something, some kind of emotion. Walt has always been good at hiding those though. **

**"Fine, but get some sleep tonight. I swear if you fall asleep backstage again, Rachel is going to kill you," she said, turning around and walking away. Rachel is the stage manager for one of the play's they're working on. She's like Rachel Berry, only meaner. **

**Walt walked back into Bliss Hall and into the auditorium. He pulled his bag off the floor and used it as a pillow while he sat in one of the chairs, propping his feet on the chair in front of him. Then his phone started buzzing.**

**"Hello?" he asked hoarsely, clearing his throat quickly.**

**"Hi, I got your message," Kurt's chipper voice said. "Where are you going to school at?"**

**"I got a full ride at the Julliard," Walt said, proud of what he'd accomplished.**

**"Wow! That's great! So, listen, Walt, what exactly happened between you and Dave? I mean, I know you guys broke up, but why?" Kurt asked, sounding nosey and concerned.**

**"Dave thought that only stupid people marry the first person they date and that he wanted to test the waters more or whatever," Walt said bitterly.**

**"That's bullshit!" Kurt yelled, offended. "I've never dated anyone other than Blaine and we're perfectly happy!"**

**"I know. And you should've seen who he's taking on a date tonight," Walt said, sniffling a little bit. **

**"He's already got another date?" Kurt asked. "Was he like a biker? With like tattoos? We took a quiz in vogue once and it said that Dave liked bad boys."**

**Walt wasn't quite sure what to say to the vogue magazine quiz, so he just went on. "No, it's this bleach blonde bimbo. Casey," Walt said. He could hear the cranks in Kurt's head turning.**

**"You mean, like a girl Casey?" Kurt asked, even more offended. **

**"Yea, like a girl Casey," Walt said, his voice getting hoarse again. "Oh shit," he muttered, pulling a shirt out of his bag to dry his face with. He would not cry on the phone with Kurt. No way in hell.**

**"Are you ok?" Kurt asked.**

**"Yea, yea," Walt said, clearing his throat again. "I'm ok. So, uh, yea, that's what happened."**

**"Well, I'm really sorry Walt. I wish there was something I could do," Kurt said. "I'll let you get some sleep. It's pretty late."**

**"Yea, thanks," Walt answered. He only had to hold off a bit longer.**

**"I'll see you soon."**

**"Yea."**

**"Bye."**

**"Bye," Walt clicked his phone off, and finally after the entire month of being angry with Dave, he moved on to the next step. Finally, in the privacy of the empty auditorium, he let himself cry.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.<strong>_** Dave's phone was ringing while they were waiting for their food. Casey was stacking the little creamer cups and making them into different pyramids while telling Dave about her theory about aliens, which meant he was more than happy to escape the conversation.**

**"I'll be back. My phone's ringing," Dave said, getting up and walking away from the tables to answer it. "Hello?"**

**"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt squeaked at him. **

**"Kurt," Dave started.**

**"No, I don't want to hear any excuses! You've spent two years trying to earn your parents respect for your sexuality, and now that you have, you're inching back into the closet and proving to them that 'being gay is a choice'. Bullshit! And then what you're doing to both Walt and Casey is terrible! You're leading on that poor girl! And Walt-"**

**"Walt doesn't care," Dave said. "He hates me."**

**"Oh my God Dave! Do you have to be such an idiot? No! Walt doesn't hate you! He's so freaking in love with you that you're tearing him apart! And for what? Some fake relationship with a girl? I'm losing, like, all respect for you," Kurt yelled into his phone.**

**"Listen, Kurt, calm down. Walt is fine. I've seen him. He just hates my guts. I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm on a date right now," Dave said, about to hang up.**

**"Dave," Kurt said, which made Dave wait to listen. "Walt's coming to the Julliard. He got a full ride. If you don't go and make things right, you're going to lose him for good." Dave clicked the end call button and put his phone in his pocket. **

**"Everything ok?" Casey asked, smiling at Dave when he came back. **

**"Yea, everything's fine. Now what were you saying?"**


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you like the new chapter. When you're done, I wrote a little one shot about Wallace the dog. It's called Just Another Day. Go check it out. : )**

November Junior Year.

_ "You can put that in the guest room," Kurt said to Walt as he wheeled his suitcase through their house. "It was a good idea to bring a lot of your stuff now, so you don't have to pay for a suitcase on the plane."_

_ "Yea," Walt said distantly. Kurt could tell Walt was still upset. No one else would notice except people who knew him well because there was one thing about his appearance that made it show. His hair. He'd grown it out without getting it redyed, so now the hair that use to be either jet black with rainbow highlights or bleach blonde with blue highlights was dark brown and looked like he'd cut it himself. _

_ "Hey," Kurt said, putting a hand on Walt's shoulder once he got into the guest room. "It's ok. Dave can be an idiot, but he'll come around."_

_ "He's been dating this Casey girl for a month," Walt groaned. "And she's gotten farther with him than I have in two years."_

_ "Wait, seriously?" Kurt said, shocked, while Walt unpacked his clothes into the dresser. "What happened to the 'holier than thou' attitude?"_

_ "I guess if I had ovaries, I would've gotten laid a long time ago," Walt grumbled, slamming a handful of clothes into the drawer. "I didn't even meet his parents until we'd been dating the entire school year, and she's going over for Thanksgiving. Maybe Dave is straight, and he's just a dick."_

_ "No, Dave's definitely gay," Kurt sighed, sitting on the bed. "I have no idea what's gotten into that boy."_

_ "That makes two of us," Walt said, shaking his head. "I feel like I don't even know him anymore. Oh, well," he waved his hand around. "I need to move on. Maybe I'll find someone in the Julliard. It would be nice to have someone who's interested in theater to date…"_

_ "I'm sure it'll work out for the best," Kurt said with a smile. "I'll leave you to get unpacked. My dad and Carole are coming up today too, and Blaine and I have to go to the airport soon to pick them up. They're going to go see my show, and we're having Thanksgiving here tomorrow. You can come to the show tonight if you want, but you don't have to."_

_ "I'm there. From what you've told me about it, it sounds awesome, like it might make a difference," Walt said with a smile. "I wouldn't want to miss the making of history. It'd be like if someone had missed the preview showing of Rent, the night that Jonathan Larson died. You wouldn't forgive yourself."_

_ "If you insist," Kurt said with a laugh as he left the room. "Ready to go Blaine?"_

_ "Yea," Blaine called from the other room. "See ya later Walt!"_

_ "Ok," Walt called to the both of them as they left the house. He sat down on his bed; staring at the clothes he had been unpacking. This was finally it. He'd always wanted to come to New York. He'd actually planned on going to YSU just for a year, to make sure he wanted to continue in theater, and then going to New York to study, but he met Dave and stayed to be with him… He definitely regretted that. Walt waved his hand around again, like he was waving the memory out the window, and went back to unpacking. _

_ He reached the bottom of his bag staring in surprise like there was a snake at the bottom of it or something. Some of the clothes in his suitcase had been clothes he never wore from when they had stayed with Blaine and Kurt in Florida over the summer, so he didn't know what had been at the bottom. There, smiling up at him, was a slightly flat Jack Skellington doll, the one Dave got him after he cried like a little pussy on the Tower of Terror. Walt snapped his suitcase shut, not wanting to think about that, got his shoes on and went outside. _

_ Using the change he had in his pocket, he took a cheap bus into the city and walked to central park. The Julliard didn't have a basketball court, although Blaine promised Walt that they could go to the gymnasium at NYU and play one on one sometime. It still would be hard for him to find a way to clear his head. Taking walks in central park might help. It worked for Holden in Catcher in the Rye right?_

_ "Hey, you dropped this!" Walt heard someone yell from behind him. He turned around to see a scrawny blonde guy, waving his cell phone around. Walt walked back over to him, flushed from being stupid and dropping his phone._

_ "Thanks," Walt said, taking it from the guy and putting it into his back pocket. _

_ "Dude, I know I don't know you or anything, but you look like someone just ran your dog over then caught it on fire. You ok?" he asked, walking along side Walt. _

_ "Oh, uh. It's… It's no big deal. My fiancé broke up with me a few months ago…and I'm just trying to get over it," Walt said, waving his hand around again._

_ "Tough break. That's why I don't date girls," the blonde guy said, a smile in his voice. Walt laughed._

_ "Neither do I. It was my boyfriend," Walt said. "Now I'm staying with a couple I'd met through him who attend NYU here."_

_ "Oh? Maybe I know them. I go to NYU too. Are they in Tisch performing arts?" the guy asked._

_ "One of them is. Kurt and Blaine? Ring a bell?" Walt answered. The guy grinned._

_ "Oh yea, I know them. They're one of those adorable gay couples that you get a cavity from seeing together. Kurt's going for performing arts… I'm going for directing," the guy said. "My name's Ryan."_

_ "I'm Walt," Walt said, shaking Ryan's hand._

_ "So are you going to NYU too?"_

_ "No, I'm going to the Julliard. Performing arts," Walt said, still slightly somewhere else._

_ "Oh, that's awesome Man," he said. Suddenly Ryan's phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and groaned. "Shit, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Walt. Maybe I'll see you around?"_

_ "Uh, yea, totally," Walt said back, still feeling slightly flustered._

_ "Actually, Kurt's in that show isn't he? I was planning on going, so maybe I'll see you tonight?" Ryan asked as he slowly walked away in the direction he had to go._

_ "Yea, I'll be there."_

_ "See you tonight then," Ryan said, waving and running off. Walt felt a smile creep on his face and a hop find its way into his step. Yea, coming to New York was the best idea ever._

** "You'll be staying in Dave's room then?" Mrs. Karofsky asked Casey while she stood next to Dave in the living room. They'd just arrived home for Thanksgiving and the Karofskys were still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.**

** "That sounds great Mrs. Karotfsy," Casey said, always unable to pronounce Dave's last name. "I'll go put my things up there."**

** "Ok, first room on the left," Dave said, watching her go upstairs and turn right. "Other left Casey."**

** "Thank you Davee," she said sing songy as she skipped off in the right direction. Both Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky stared at Dave with confused looks.**

** "What?" Dave asked. **

** "Um, Son, what exactly is going on?" Mr. Karofsky asked. "Last time you were over, you and Walt seemed to be, well, pretty devoted to each-"**

** "That fell through," Dave said simply. "I'm just moving on."**

** "By dating a girl?" Mrs. Karofsky asked. "I'm sorry Honey, but you're as queer as a three dollar bill."**

** "Mom!" Dave said, shocked that his mom would say that. **

** "I wouldn't go that far, but when you and Walt were here, at least there was chemistry… You don't even seem like you like this Casey girl," Mr. Karofsky said. **

** "I just wanted to explore all my options before I make up my mind," Dave said. "Walt wanted to go to the next step and I wasn't ready."**

** "What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Karofsky asked.**

** "He wanted to get married, or at least commit to each other," Dave said. Both of his parents had unreadable expressions. "I just couldn't do it."**

** "So he broke up with you?"**

** "No, I broke up with him. Listen, I don't want to talk about it. Bottom line, I'm dating Casey now," Dave said. "She doesn't know that I dated Walt, so just don't bring him up."**

** Dave's parents both respected his wishes as far as them not bringing up Walt around Casey. That doesn't mean they didn't watch them like hawks, looking for signs of affection (which there were tons on Casey's part. Dave's, not so much). It was a relief to everyone when it was a reasonable hour to go to sleep. Casey and Mrs. Karofsky both headed upstairs before Dave and his dad. **

** "David, I know it's getting late, but, how about we go for a walk? Just a quick one around the neighborhood," Mr. Karofsky suggested. Dave was surprised, to say the least, by how since he'd restarted contact with his family his dad had been spending as much time with him as he could.**

** "Sure," Dave replied, getting up and putting on his shoes. Mr. Karofsky did the same, and they headed down the dark, street lamp lit street. At first, they didn't say anything. The only noise was the smacking of their shoes on the sidewalk. Mr. Karofsky finally spoke up.**

** "Listen, Son, I just want you to know that I am really proud of you," Mr. Karofsky said. "I always have been proud of you. Sure, I was distraught when I found out about your sexuality, but I'm starting to come to terms with it. However, this is throwing me a complete curveball. I don't understand why you're doing this to yourself."**

** "Wait, you were ok with Walt?" Dave asked, surprised. Even if Walt had been a girl, he wasn't Mr. Karofsky's style.**

** "I was ok with him because you were happy with him and he brought out the best in you. I remember how proud of you I was when on Independence Day you stood up to your uncle about the situation. It seemed like you were brave and ready to face the world, and that made me feel better. It made me realize that you were going to love who you loved and you didn't care what anyone else thought. Which, is why I'm really confused. Not so much about you breaking up with Walt, you have your reasons for that. More with who you chose to date after… She's kind of an idiot David," Mr. Karofsky said, warding off his preacher voice as it tried to creep into his words. Dave smiled at the last comment.**

** "Yea, she is," Dave mumbled. "This is going to sound terrible, but I was trying to find someone to date that would… that would bother Walt. Gosh, that sounds even worse when I say it out loud. I guess I just wanted to make a permanent break."**

** "Because he wanted commitment? David, committing to something or someone isn't a bad thing," Mr. Karofsky said, a laugh almost in his voice.**

** "Yea, I know, but I'm not ready for any of that. I just wanted to stay how we were, you know? But he kept wanting to progress and move forward," Dave said with a sigh.**

** "Well, did you tell him that?" Mr. Karofsky asked.**

** "Not really," Dave admitted.**

** "Then how was he supposed to know?" **

** That hit Dave. How was Walt supposed to know? It wasn't like Dave had really said too much of anything about wanting to slow down. He just went along for the ride. **

** "Shit, I messed up didn't I?" Dave muttered.**

** "Perhaps," Mr. Karofsky said. "But he lives with you still doesn't he?"**

** "Barely. He's been staying the night at other friend's houses to get away from me until he transfers up to New York. He's going to the Julliard," Dave said. Mr. Karofsky sighed, rubbing the back of his head while trying to think.**

** "I guess the best thing you could do is apologize, and hope everything works out," Mr. Karofsky said. Dave's eyes thanked his dad in ways that words couldn't. He'd never been this close to his dad in his life. Now that all the secrets were gone, he could see a man that was truly admirable and actually had some good advice. Now he just had to apologize to Walt, and everything would be ok, right?**


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: The Starfish story isn't mine. I heard it in a few different sermons, but I can't remember who delivered either of them. It's one of my favs though. Enjoy the story and check out Just Another Day, a story from the point of view of Wallace the Jack Russell Terrier, if you have time afterwards! **

**Oh, and idk if we're supposed to be doing these or not, but I don't own Glee and I'm not Ryan Murphy. Otherwise, Walt would totally be in next season. ;)**

December Junior Year

**To: David Karofsky**

**From: Dad**

**Subject: Proofread please?**

** Hello David. I was wondering if you would proofread my sermon for the upcoming service. I took a lot of what we discussed while you were home to heart, and remembered this story while I was working. I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to critique it if you see anything that needs changed, or anything that could make it better. I also hope it inspires you to keep focused and do what you need to do to make yourself happy. I know you're happy in Physical Education, but if you ever change your mind, you would have made a great pastor. **

** -Dad.**

** Today, I'd like you all to put your Bible's back into your pew, because I have something to preach of that won't be involving me quoting much from exact scripture. Instead, we're going to talk about the beach. Yes, the beach, something I'm sure many of you are thinking about since it's been snowing heavy since November began. **

** Now, this particular beach was Myrtle Beach in South Carolina. It has been a tradition in my family for some time now to go to Myrtle Beach the first week of summer. My wife actually has family there and we usually stay with them, but this particular visit we stayed in a hotel right near the beach. My oldest son David was around the age of six, and was the only one who could really enjoy the waves. **

** I remember taking David out to the beach the first evening we were there, and him running along and grabbing every pretty seashell he could find. The tide was back because it was getting late, so there were plenty of them to choose from. Now, all of these shells were very beautiful, each a different shape and color and all special. **

**It was getting later, and we were just about to head back to the hotel, when David pulled on my shorts and said "look Daddy! Over there!" And sure enough, floating on top of the water was a huge starfish. It was probably twice the size of the palm of my hand, and boy did David want it. His eyes were huge while he stared at the starfish floating along in the water.**

** So I said to him. "Go get it David! That's your starfish!" and he ran into the water, but then ran back over to me, looking torn. I urged him to go back for his starfish again, which he did, but only ending in the same torn look and no starfish. I finally asked him why he wasn't grabbing his starfish and he said simply "I can't Daddy. My hands are too full."**

** Does anyone else here feel like their hands are so full of shells that they can't get their starfish? I know that I felt that way when I was young, and even now I see my son struggling with the same problem. Don't get me wrong, the shells we have are nice, but sometimes we have to let go of some of them to get that giant starfish that's floating out in the water. **

** This is in the Bible too. Jesus was not alive very long, and didn't preach for a very long time. The reason he accomplished so much while he was alive was because he had focus. He didn't do things out of obligation or because people thought that was what he was supposed to be doing. He did what he knew he had to do and stayed focused on his starfish, which ended in our salvation.**

** So, this week, I ask all of you to just drop one single shell from your life. One single thing that is distracting you from your starfish, and slowly work your way towards living a more focused lifestyle. Once you've dropped enough things from your life, you can finally focus on getting what's important.**

**To: Dad**

**From: David Karofsky**

**Subject: Re: Proofread please?**

**Dad, that's perfect. Thank you so much for sending this to me.**

**-Dave.**

** Dave snapped his laptop shut, brushed the wrinkles out of his shirt and grabbed his phone. He was on a mission now. It was a fact that Walt hasn't been back to their dorm since before thanksgiving break, and that he hasn't seen him since November, but that wasn't going to stop Dave.**

** He already got breaking up with Casey out of the way. That was actually the easy part since she'd been cheating on him anyways (go figure). Getting Walt to even look at him again, let alone talk to him, was going to be the hard part. Dave went to where he assumed Walt was staying, Alice's dorm.**

** "Hey," Alice said, opening the door. "Who the hell are you?"**

** "David… like the king. And you're?" **

** "Alice. Like the girl who fell down the rabbit hole. It's funny, I've heard about you but never actually seen you. Is there something you want?" the goth girl asked, her hands on her hips and her fingers clicking against her studded belt. **

** "Is Walt here?" Dave asked simply. Alice glared at him.**

** "Yea, but I doubt he wants to talk to you," she said venomously. "He's in the shower."**

** "Can you just tell him I stopped by? And, if he could, to meet me at the café when he's done?" Dave asked. Alice was still glaring at him.**

** "I'll tell him, but I'll also advise him to not go, seeing as you're the dick who dumped him for wanting a better relationship with you," she said, her voice rising.**

** "Yes, I know, I am the scum of the Earth. Just tell him what I told you," Dave said impatiently, leaving to go wait at the café. He could see why Walt liked that Alice girl. She was a tough bitch, and Walt seemed to surround himself with people like that.**

** When Dave arrived at the café, he ordered a water and sat down at a table, making sure his chair was facing the door so he could see if/when Walt was coming. Now was the time for him to formulate a speech. **

** Hey Walt, I'm sorry that I was a major dick. I just got scared and things were moving too fast, but really I just wanted to stay how we were and I still love you so much and I miss being with you and I miss my pillow smelling like your funny smelling shampoo and how I'd find weird color hair in the sink because you constantly alter your hair and how you always take too long in the shower and how you're bold and brilliant and just so amazing and I didn't realize it before but I do now and I'm so sorry for hurting you as badly as I must've since you haven't talked to me in a month and you're leaving the state to go to a different school, and I know that's something you want to do and I don't want to stop you, but maybe we could try a long distance thing? Did I mention that I love you more than the Earth itself? Because I do.**

** "Hello?" Walt said, waving his hand in front of Dave. Dave snapped out of it, and stared up at Walt, who looked like he'd thrown on the closest pair of sweatpants and a beanie after taking his shower. "What did you want?" Suddenly, Dave's speech escaped his head.**

** "I miss the smell of your shampoo," he blurted stupidly, blushing as soon as the words left his mouth. Walt raised an eyebrow at him. "Damn, no that's not what I meant to say. I meant to say that I'm sorry for being an ass and for hurting you… I really do love you a lot, and I know you're leaving but maybe we could try again? We could do the long distance thing."**

** "David," Walt said simply, not even sitting down. "You hurt me, a lot. I'm not sure if I'm ready to enter another relationship, let alone with you. I don't even know if I want to be friends with you yet. All I know is I'm going to New York and I'm getting a fresh start. I'd like to keep in touch with you, but that's about it."**

** Dave looked crushed, which killed Walt. He'd prepared himself for this on his way over, after Alice told him who had been at the door. The truth was, he still loved Dave, and he still wanted to be with Dave. He was just afraid of trying again and getting the same result. He wanted to one day commit to someone, not just sleep around his entire life, and Dave seemed to have commitment issues, so he wasn't sure if he was the safest idea. **

** "I'll be over for the last of my things today," Walt said monotone. "I already moved most of it to Kurt and Blaine's place. Once the semester ends, I'm out of here."**

** "I'll miss you," Dave said, almost in a whisper. Walt almost laughed.**

** "I've missed you for the past few months. It's called you've gotta move on," Walt said, turning on his heels and leaving Dave in the café. Of course, Dave would never give up that easily. **

_Kurt sat pretzel style on the floor of the living room with a plethora of craft supplies surrounding him and a giant stack of newspapers and magazines. Carole had bought him a scrapbook for Christmas last year, so he could clip out reviews and pictures from shows he was in and put them all together. It was such an ingenious idea; Kurt wished he'd thought of it. _

_ He couldn't wipe the giant grin off his face while he clipped positive review after positive review out. They barely had any negative ones. You actually had to look hard if you wanted to find those. The article Kurt was clipping now was his favorite though, because of the small section about him. _

Kurt Hummel performed the role of Edward Vice with both the grace and dignity required for such a challenging role. He took a very touchy topic and not only sparked conversations about a disease that has been pushed under the rug, but also made his character human. Without a doubt, Hummel is an actor everyone will want to keep their eye on.

_Kurt read it again and again, his heart fluttering and skipping beats each time (which probably isn't healthy). He couldn't believe this! This play had been the best thing that ever happened to him. Not only was he getting calls from people, asking him to audition for things, which he'd never gotten before, but there's also rumors spreading through the cast that the show might be moved to Broadway. BROADWAY! _

_ "Why the giant grin?" Blaine asked as he walked in the door after Saturday orchestra rehearsal. "Your face is going to split in half if you keep it up."_

_ "Just thinking," Kurt said dreamily, lying back in his sea of newspaper clippings. "That show was amazing."_

_ "Yea, it was really good. Definitely influenced by The Normal Heart and Rent, but very good," Blaine said, walking over to his husband and sitting down. "Working on your scrapbook I see?"_

_ "Yup!"_

_ "You're missing the one from Time," Blaine pointed out. Kurt's eyes widened, in shock at that mere sentence. "What?"_

_ "THERE WAS A REVIEW IN TIME? LIKE, TIME MAGAZINE?" Kurt screeched, flying up from where he was lying on the floor. Blaine covered his ears to protect himself from going deaf, but nodded slightly. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME! OH MY GAGA I HAVE TO RUN TO THE STORE! I'LL BE BACK!"_

_ "Whoa whoa whoa," Blaine pulled himself up and grabbed Kurt's hand before he could grab his wallet. "Settle down. I'm sure if you ask your directors, they'll have one for you. Take a deep breath, because seriously, you're freaking me out."_

_ Kurt took a deep breath and squeezed Blaine's hand. Could he blame Kurt for being this excited? The show was a hit, there was no doubt about that, and left no dry faces in the audience. Blaine remembers specifically the night they took Carole and Burt, in the scene where Kurt dies, Burt was bawling his eyes out, to the point where he had to excuse himself to the bathroom to clean himself up. Carole had her fair share of crying too, but she was more moved by the character that played a soldier who'd been hit by a bomb and survived. That made sense, since her husband died in Iraq, and the guy playing the character was really good. No one really knew how Walt reacted because he sat with some guy he'd met at the park or something. Kurt knew him and said his name was Ryan (but didn't know much else). Walt had told them afterwards that it was good, and it was obvious that he'd cried at least once. Bottom line, the show moved people._

_ "Blaine, just think about it… I might get to be on Broadway!" Kurt squealed, refraining from hopping up and down like he use to._

_ "You're adorable," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's cheek. "And one day, you will be on Broadway. We both know that."_

_ "Yea, but I might beat Rachel Berry to it!" Kurt cheered, which made Blaine laugh like an idiot. It was always about beating Rachel Berry. Good thing NYU is a big school. It needed to be to fit those two "big personalities" (cough, divas, cough). _


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so I know it's been a super long time since I've updated anything, but I have a reason and an important explanation. So, I'm going to try and be brief but basically I'm in the process of directing a performance of The Last Days of Judas Iscariot, trying to save my towns local drama club from being disbanded, and acting in a play myself. So, yea, I've been super duper busy. Since I'm going to be busy for a while, updates are probably going to be not as often. Sorry. : ( other than that, enjoy. : ) **

**Also, the misspellings in Kurt's dialogue are on purpose. I'm aware that awesome isn't spelled awesum. **

**Don't own Glee either. If I did, Dave would be out of the closet by now, and Blaine would've been in New Directions by the Born this Way episode.**

January Junior Year

_Blaine, Kurt, Walt, Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Jesse, and Wallace all watched as the shining crystal ball moved up tower, a digital clock giving the exact countdown. Five more minutes until 2015. All the couples were snuggled up together, waiting excitedly for their midnight kiss, while the two singles (Finn and Walt) sulked on the floor with the dog. _

_ Walt had officially moved in since the semester had just ended, and he was adjusting pretty well to New York. The only thing that he wasn't adjusting well to was how thin the walls were. Basically, he learned that some nights it was best to sleep with headphones on, even if that did give him a headache. _

_ One of the musical theater people started humming "Happy New Year" from Rent, which quickly turned into a cheer of "It's gonna be a happy new year!" from Blaine. That song had been circulating through everyone that night, all with the hope that it really was going to be a happy new year. By this time next year, Kurt, Walt, and Rachel would be on their last semester of college. Blaine still had an extra year because of his major change, but he was happy. Sure, most of his marital issues centered around him playing the trombone at 3 in the morning, but it was worth it. He'd never been happier._

_ Kurt's head lulled back against the cushion of the couch, feeling heavier than usual since he'd had just a few too many jello shots and didn't have the best alcohol tolerance. He probably wouldn't remember this New Year when he woke up tomorrow and he was actually ok with that. Blaine could remind him, since Blaine still was under drinking age. _

_ Walt and Finn stopped sulking and started pouring champagne for everyone, putting a little extra into their own glasses. "20... 19… 18… 17…" Blaine started counting, sitting up with anticipation. "16… 15… 14… 13…"_

_ "Why are you counting?" Kurt asked, rubbing his head. Woops, he forgot it was new years. Yea, too many jello shots. Burt and Carole rolled their eyes at Kurt, even though Burt knew he use to be that bad when he was younger and would get drunk._

_ "Because it's almost the new year," Blaine said patiently. Kurt nodded towards Blaine, pretending like he totally remembered. "3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Blaine cheered, grabbing a glass of champagne and clinking all the glasses and downing it. Everyone has their favorite holiday, and this just happens to be his since he started hated Valentines Day (stupid Jeremiah). _

_ The rest of the night involved Burt and Carole going to bed right after the ball dropped and everyone but Blaine getting ridiculously drunk. Even Wallace got some champagne poured into his bowl. Blaine sighed as he watched Kurt, Finn, and Walt bumping and grinding in the middle of the living room to music that wasn't even playing. This must be how Kurt felt at that Rachel Berry party so long ago. _

_ "Alright Kurt, let's get you to bed before you end up having sex with your step brother," Blaine said in a fatherly tone, grabbing Kurt by his shirt collar. _

_ "Whaaa?" Kurt slurred, squinting at Blaine. "What the fuck is Harry Potter doing here?" Blaine snickered, still tugging Kurt along. "You know, when I was a horny little freshman, I-I use to has these awesum dreams bout Arry Potta. Dey usally appened ona broomstick." _

_ Blaine just laughed while he pulled the stumbling Kurt into their room. Maybe looking like Harry Potter would work out in his favor tonight. "You know Kurt, I think we could make that-" Blaine was cut off by light snoring coming from their bed. Kurt was passed out, slobbering all over Blaine's pillow and hugging his own pillow like a doll. "Maybe not," he muttered, walking back into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He paused on his way back, hearing something._

_ "Dave is such a douche," Walt whispered from the living room._

_ "Yea, I'm so over Rachel," Finn also whispered after taking a deep breath. Blaine walked quietly into the living room and found Finn and Walt making out on the couch. Whoa, ok, they were super drunk. _

_ "Hey, uh, guys?" Blaine coughed nervously. Instead of jumping off each other guiltily, they just kept making out. "Guys?" Blaine gave up. They both were grown ass men. If they wanted to make out, then whatever. He was going to go lie in bed and consider how one would manage to have sex on a broomstick._

**"This is pathetic," Dave muttered to himself while he sat in his dorm room, staring at the ceiling. It was New Years and he was sitting in his dorm room, alone. He had nothing else to do though. He was still underage so he couldn't go drinking. He didn't really have any close friends to celebrate with… "That's it!"**

** Dave pulled himself out of bed and went over to his closet, picking out a black button up and a pair of white jeans that Walt had begged him to buy when they went shopping once. He threw on his outfit and headed out to The Red Umbrella, a gay bar that he'd heard about.**

** He didn't know what possessed him to come here, but as soon as he walked in he regretted it. It was like most other bars or clubs, full of drunk people acting skanky and trying to get laid. Dave just walked around, scoping out the guys, but after five minutes just felt really uncomfortable and left.**

** "Hey fag!" some person yelled from the sidewalk Dave was on. He froze, surprised since no one had actually called him that before. "Yea, I'm talking to you homo!" Dave was instantly pissed off, and flashed into Karofsky in an instant. He whipped around and grabbed the guy (who was considerably smaller than him) by the collar of he shirt and punched him square in the jaw.**

** "I am not a fag! Anyone who tells you that is full of shit!" Karofsky yelled, kicking the guy for emphasis. The smaller guy looked up at Karofsky, brushing the hair out of his blue eyes that were full of fear. Karofsky could remember getting those looks from similar colored eyes, and suddenly didn't know what to do. He looked around, not seeing any witnesses, and ran back to his dorm, not daring to stop for even a second to catch his breath.**

** He threw himself into his dorm room, slamming the door behind him, and just stood there in shock. What was that? He hadn't thought like that in such a long time, he thought that part of him had long died. He shook his head, sitting down on the bed, lyrics haunting his brain.**

** "**_You're afraid to admit. That for once you actually give a shit. You don't want to own up to the fact. That your armor's been cracked. You want to keep running. Singing so loud while your truck is gunning. But if you keep it up, you'll never see. Just who you're supposed to be."_

**Karofsky took a deep breath and walked over to his desk, ripping a piece of paper out of a notebook. There was only one way to get rid of this part of him forever, and that was to set it free for good. **

** Fear**

** By Dave Karofsky**

** Fear is a shadowy hand, suffocating you while you sleep and waking you in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.**

** Fear is the grey flash in the bright blue eyes of the stick boy being shoved against a locker.**

** Fear is being asked about your biggest secret.**

** Fear is being told you have no future.**

** Fear is when you agree.**

** Fear is going off to a new school.**

** Fear is becoming overly attached to someone, knowing that it won't last forever.**

** Fear is running as far away as you can from the thing you love the most.**

** Fear is the taste in your mouth after you say goodbye after they packed their bags.**

** Fear is waking up in the middle of the night and realizing you're alone.**

** Fear is spending New Years by yourself.**

** Dave knew it wasn't anything that would win any kind of award, but it said what he needed to say. He'd resorted back to Karofsky because, for the first time since high school, he was afraid.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Ok, so I have a little thing to explain. Since Walt is kind of not with Dave right now, and he isn't going to be at the same school as Kurt and Blaine, I'm going to give him his own little section in the story! So, here's how you'll be able to differentiate. **

**Bold= Dave**

_Italics= Klaine_

Plain= Walt

**I hope that makes things less confusing. Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites! This story isn't actually going to be much longer. I've officially decided an ending, and I'd say there are probably 5 or so more chapters left.**

**Oh! And, so many sorrys for the slow updates! I swear I should be staying in town for a long time, so updates should become more frequent! I hope that the long chapter makes up for it! Enjoy :)**

March Junior Year

**Isn't it funny how when someone adores you, you kind of blow them off, and then when you're so in love with them, they return the favor? That's what Dave has been experiencing for the past two months. After Karofsky showed his ugly face, Dave called Walt the next day, with no answer. He wanted to talk to someone about it, but Kurt would get upset (and was more likely to face any leftover Karofsky wrath), and Blaine is a prick, so he just bit it down and went through school.**

** At least he was reaching the light at the end of the tunnel. He only had about two more years left in school, and then he could actually find a job, maybe find someone else… Or get Walt back. He had no idea what was happening with Walt and it drove him insane! He'd ask Kurt and Kurt would say "Walt doesn't want to talk to you about it". Wouldn't that drive you insane too?**

** Just thinking about everything was driving Dave insane. He needed to talk to Walt and get him to at least like him again. Thoughts like these always lead to distressed voicemails left on Walt's phone, and this time would be no different. Dave dialed in the number he memorized by heart and held the phone to his ear. After two rings, it actually picked up!**

"Hello?" Walt answered his phone without really looking. He'd been planning on letting it go to voicemail since he and his boyfriend Ryan were out on a date, but Ryan insisted that he answer it, in case it was an emergency.

"Walt?" Dave asked, shocked that he actually answered the phone.

"Walt are you ok? You have a weird expression..." Ryan asked from his seat at the restaurant they were at. Walt nodded to Ryan.

"Listen, I don't want to talk to you Dave, not right now," Walt said angrily, but he still kept the phone to his ear.

"Why is your exfiance calling? You didn't change numbers?" Ryan started questioning. Walt held up a finger to Ryan because he was listening to what Dave had to say.

"I know, you hate me. I get it. But Walt, listen, something really bad happened on New Years Eve and I really want to talk to you about it. I really miss having you to confide in and just you being around," Dave said, with more emotion in his voice than Walt remembers ever being there.

"I'll call you back. I'm out on a date right now with my boyfriend. When I get home, we can talk, ok?" Walt said, sounding concerned and annoyed at the same time. "You hear me Dave?"

"Uh, yea, sure. I'll talk to you later then," Dave said discouragingly.

"Bye," Walt said, clicking his phone off and throwing it back into his jacket pocket. "Some kind of emergency happened and he needs to talk to me about it later."

"Why does he need to talk to you? You're his EX. You guys aren't supposed to even want to look at each other after something like that," Ryan said, half kidding. Walt let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Yea, well, we've never really played by the rules. For one of our anniversaries, we played basketball at the rec center," Walt said, remembering the fond memory. Sure, it wasn't romantic in the slightest, but Dave let Walt win, and that's, like, as close to Dave would get to serenading anyone.

"Sounds like he was quite the catch," Ryan said sarcastically. Walt just looked down at his fingernails, picking apart the skin around them like it was his job while Ryan talked at him. That's usually how their dates went. Ryan talked. Walt half listened. At first, Walt loved this, since most of his conversations with Dave were fueled by him. Now, he was sick of it. He just wished that when he talked to Ryan, Ryan would actually listen and not just wait for his turn to talk.

"This has been fun, but I do have lines to practice," Walt said as he finished his drink.

"Oh that's right! You're playing Tony in a West Side Story revival aren't you?" Ryan said excitedly, which only pissed Walt off and confirmed that Ryan really didn't listen. Most of what Walt said revolved around the show he was in, and Ryan didn't even remember.

"Yea. I'll see you later," Walt said offhandedly, grabbing his jacket and leaving Ryan with the bill. It was his turn to pay anyways.

While he walked in the chilled New York air to the bus station, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Dave's number.

"Hey, it's Dave. I can't get to the phone right now, probably left it off the charger or something, so just leave a message and I'll get back to you," Dave's answering machine said happily. Walt felt his stomach tense up. It hadn't been that long since Dave had called, so he couldn't have gone anywhere.

"Uh, hey Dave. It's Walt. You called and said something was wrong, so yea… Call me back if you want… Bye."

_Wallace sat attentively at Blaine's feet as he practiced his trombone concerto. This was the perfect time for practicing. It wasn't too late, so the neighbors didn't call the cops (which they had done a few times) and it wasn't too early, so Kurt wasn't home yet. It wasn't like Blaine didn't like Kurt listening to him play. He just seemed to get very distracted with him around._

_ "Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he walked in from rehearsal. The cast of the show he was in were hard at work, getting ready for Broadway, so they'd been having later running rehearsals. For whatever reason, Kurt was home early today._

_ "Oh, hey Babe," Blaine said, putting his horn down and beginning to clean it. No way he'd get anymore practice in now. Kurt walked lazily over to the kitchen table and started skimming through the mail. Near the bottom of the pile he found a small package addressed to him._

_ "Honey, do you know what this package is?" Kurt asked as he walked into the living room. "Oh, sorry! Am I disturbing your practice?"_

_ "It's fine. I was just finishing. And I don't know what that is. I just found it in the mail today," Blaine said as he put his trombone into its case. "Open it up."_

_ Kurt pulled the brown package open and found a letter and an object that was unidentifiable because it was wrapped in so much plastic wrap. Kurt ripped open the letter and started reading it out loud._

_ "Dear Kurt, first I wanted to congratulate you on the success of your show. Burt told me about its plans to be moved to Broadway and I think that is just spectacular. I know that's been your dream for a very long time, and I know how hard you've worked for it, so I wish you the best of luck._

_ I know this might seem to be very out of the blue, but it's something that has been on my mind for a while. Ever since I've joined your family, I've been worried about how Finn and I would find our place in it, just like I'm sure you and Burt were worried about finding your place in ours. I just want you to know that I always knew I would never replace your mother for you or your father, just like Burt could never replace my old husband or Finn's father. I do hope that I have been able to help with filling the void that you've been missing for so long though._

_ Burt and I had been going through the attic a few days ago and we found this. Burt wasn't sure what to do with it, since it'd been so long since he'd even seen it, and he didn't know if I'd be offended if he put it out in the house, so we both decided it'd be best to give it to you. We know how close you were to your mother for the few years that you spent together, and we thought that this could be something that you could treasure from her, to remember what she was like. I hope you like it, and I can't wait to see you again in the summer._

_ Love,_

_ Carole."_

_ Kurt smiled at the letter, folding it neatly and sliding it back into its envelope. Then, with trembling hands, he pulled away the plastic wrap and unveiled a silver, reflective picture frame. In the frame, there was a picture of a beautiful woman with chestnut hair and bright blue eyes, grinning from ear to ear so that her eyes crinkled. One of her arms was wrapped around a man who was slightly taller than her and was wearing a dopey smile on his face. In her other arm, she held a small boy around the age of 2, who was without a doubt her son. He smiled at the camera with her smile, while his eyes that he received from her crinkled. He was wearing khaki shorts and a green shirt with power rangers on it. _

_ "Oh my God," Kurt said, staring at the picture. He remembered this. They were at the park on the fourth of July, and one of his uncles had taken the picture. The only reason he could remember was because he was so excited to be at the park. It was his favorite place as a kid. _

_ "That was very thoughtful," Blaine said, taking the letter out of the envelope and rereading it. "You should write her back."_

_ "No, I'm going to call her right now," Kurt said, getting off the couch, still holding the photo, and grabbing his phone out of his pocket. No matter what he said to Carole, she wouldn't believe how much this photo meant to him. The consoling part was that she knew she wouldn't understand, and was ok with that. That's what made their relationship work._

**Dave couldn't believe he was doing this. He didn't even know if they'd be home, or if they'd moved or something. What if total strangers answer the door? Oh man, he'd look like such a creep.**

** Despite all of these thoughts, Dave climbed out of his truck at some ungodly hour in the morning and rang the Shuster's doorbell. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps rustling outside the door, and his old English teacher opened it with sleepy eyes. Her hair, which use to be short and spiked, was now almost shoulder length, but was tied into a messy pony tail behind her head. She rubbed her eyes and stared at her old student for a moment.**

** "Dave, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Youngstown? It's almost four in the morning," she said sleepily, yawing at the end of her statements.**

** "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you or anything. I can go," Dave said honestly. He didn't want to bother the Shusters, not after all the great things they've done for him. He just needed to be around people right now, and his family wasn't exactly on the top of the list. They may have made up, but they weren't always the best at consoling. **

** "No, no no! Come in, especially since you came such a long way. It's Saturday, so it isn't like I have work," she said, waking up a bit more, even though she still had bags under her eyes. Dave walked into the house that smelled like paper and baby (not the bad kind of smell, but the good kind. Sort of like warm milk and plastic). Miss. Brown snapped on the lights for the living room and the kitchen. "Make yourself at home. Want some coffee? I'm sure you're exhausted if you drove all this way."**

** "Yea, thanks," Dave said, rubbing his eyes. He just sat their quietly and listened to his old teacher as she put the coffee grinds into the coffee maker and poured the water in. A few minutes later, she walked into the living room and sat down.**

** "You don't have to just stand there. Have a seat," she said welcomingly. Dave sat down awkwardly in one of the chairs in the homey living space. He took a second to look around at the pictures hung on the walls of Miss. Brown and Mr. Shuster at their wedding, and with their new daughter. **

** "How have you been?" Dave asked once he finished looking around.**

** "Fine, mostly. Same old same old," she said, still waking up.**

** "Still do the journals?" he asked.**

** "Oh yes. It seems like I've become quite the legend for the journal assignment. It seems to help students a lot, but I think you were probably the most changed by it… So, how have you been? Are you enjoying school?" she asked.**

** "Yea, school's been fine. My social life is kind of crumbling though," Dave admitted. Before he could go further, the coffee machine beeped and Miss Brown got up and went off to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back with two cups of coffee, sugar, and milk. **

** "I didn't know if you liked anything in your coffee, so help yourself. Now, I'm assuming you came to visit because something is bothering you. Care to explain?" she said kindly, pouring sugar and milk into her coffee. Dave dumped two spoonfuls of sugar into his own and mixed it together, thinking of the proper wording.**

** "Ok, well, for starters, Walt and I broke up, and now Walt's at the Julliard," Dave mumbled into his coffee.**

** "Well, I'm glad Walt got into a good school, but why'd you break up? Didn't want to try the long distance relationship thing?" she asked, stirring her own coffee before taking a sip.**

** "No, he actually didn't really look into the Julliard until after we broke up. We broke up… Well, I broke up with him because he wanted to be committed," Dave said, drinking two more mouthfuls of coffee.**

** "You mean become engaged right?" she asked, still drinking coffee. "And you didn't want to because you didn't want to make any big mistakes."**

** "Exactly," Dave said.**

** "That's understandable. You're both still very young and things change. You can meet people that may be better suited for you or grow apart. It happens all the time," she said. "So, what's the problem?"**

** "The problem is…" Dave sighed. "I still love him, a lot. And, he was really the only person that I was close to at school, so when he left I started spending a lot of time by myself. And on New Years, I was out and someone called me a name and something snapped in me."**

** "Snapped? That sounds like something was broken. What happened?" concern was filling the woman's voice now that the layer of sleep had worn off.**

** "I freaked out at the guy… and I felt like I did in high school again. It was really weird and made me feel absolutely sick to my stomach. But I feel better now, or at least I did for a while," Dave said. "But I found out today that Walt has a boyfriend now, and it kind of hit a chord, you know?"**

** "Did you expect him not to date now that you aren't together anymore?" she asked, still taking in all of the information.**

** "No, I mean, I thought I'd be fine with it, but apparently I'm not. I really want him back," Dave confessed. Miss Brown gave him a sympathetic smile.**

** "Dave, here's what I suggest. I think that you have a lot of issues you need to work out with yourself right now. Since, in a way, you isolated yourself from meeting other friends when you were dating Walt, maybe you should start building friendships instead of worrying about relationships? As for Walt dating someone else, that is something you have to simply learn to deal with. If you're meant to be with him, then it will work out, but don't try to trash his relationship with this person for your own personal gain… And as far as you feeling the way you did in high school, I think that goes under things you need to work out before being in another relationship. You had some pretty traumatic experiences during your last two years of school, some that I believe you haven't completely gotten over yet. I'd suggest seeking professional help, to prevent something like that from happening again," Miss. Brown said steadily, trying to hide the concern in her voice. "You look exhausted. How about you rest on the couch? I can go get you a blanket and a pillow. You haven't slept yet, and I can tell."**

** Dave was going to tell her that he wasn't very tired and that he was fine, but the exhaustion was hitting him. He was emotionally and physically exhausted from all of this drama, and sleeping sounded like the best thing ever right now. So instead of turning down her offer, he slept on his old teachers' couch on a Saturday morning. Maybe he did have some problems.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I hope I didn't get everyone bored by neglecting this story for so long! This is the only one I'm going to work on until I've finished it, I promise. : ) As always, I appreciate and love reviews/alerts/favorites/etc! Enjoy.**

April Junior Year.

_ "We have a week of spring break, and we're spending it at home?" Blaine whined at Kurt, while Kurt stood in front of the bathroom mirror, practicing expressions and reactions for his role._

_ "Yes! My show is hitting Broadway in less than a month! I don't have time to go on vacation!" Kurt said angrily, glaring at Blaine through the mirror. _

_ "Yeesh! Ok, I get it, no vacation. Can't we at least visit your parents or something?" Blaine sighed. _

_ "No, I don't have time," Kurt yelled again, walking past Blaine, out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Walt was also hunched over a script. His libretto for West Side Story was on his knee while he quietly sang through parts and reread his lines. "Plus, Walt's show is coming up too. Just because you're not busy doesn't mean we both aren't."_

_ "Fine," Blaine said grumpily, flopping onto the sofa. He didn't sit for long though because there was a knock at the door. When neither of the other two boys answered it, Blaine reluctantly got up and pulled open the door._

_ "Hey, is Walt here?" Ryan asked angrily. _

_ "Uh, yea, he's right here," Blaine said, getting out of Ryan's way. Walt was still looking at his script._

_ "Where the hell have you been?" Ryan yelled, making Walt look up. Walt looked confused for a few seconds, until recognition went over his face._

_ "We had a date today, didn't we?" he asked. Ryan walked into the house, closing the door behind him._

_ " 'We had a date today, didn't we?'" Ryan mocked. "Yes! I waited for you for like twenty minutes!"_

_ "Sorry, I forgot," Walt said, putting his hands up in surrender._

_ "Just like you forgot last time, and the time before that!" Ryan yelled. Blaine backed away into the other room, where he and Kurt watched from the door between the two rooms._

_ "Well, if you haven't noticed, I have a lot on my plate right now Ryan!" Walt yelled back, slamming his libretto on the couch. _

_ "Oh yes, that stupid play you're in and that boyfriend that you're cheating on me with!" Ryan yelled, stepping up into Walt's personal space._

_ "Boyfriend? You mean Dave? Please! He's a good friend of mine Ryan, and he's going through a lot! Just because I talk to him on the phone every so often doesn't mean I'm cheating on you with him!" Walt yelled, almost chest to chest with Ryan. _

_ "Your 'good friend' who was also your fiancé at one point!" he yelled, getting ready to shove Walt. Kurt ran into the room._

_ "Whoa guys! Calm down ok?" Kurt said, pushing the two away from each other. "Just take a deep breath."_

_ "Don't tell me what to do Princess!" Ryan yelled at Kurt. Blaine ran out into the room and grabbed Ryan by his shirt collar, even though he's quite a bit taller than Blaine._

_ "You don't talk to him like that!" Blaine yelled, shoving him by his collar. _

_ "Ok everyone cool it!" Kurt yelled again. "Ryan, how about you go home and cool off, and then come back when you're in a better mood?" Ryan was about to refute, but instead walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. _

_ "What an ignorant asshole! I'm so sorry he called you that Kurt," Walt said honestly. _

_ "He has a really bad temper Walt," Blaine said simply, still steaming. "I'm going to go for a jog." That translated to 'I'm really pissed off so I'm going to go run around the neighborhood with Wallace so I don't punch someone in the face or throw a plate'. In a few minutes, Wallace and Blaine were gone. _

_ "He just doesn't get that I'm too busy to spend every minute with him," Walt mumbled, scanning his libretto again._

_ "Are you sure that's the reason Walt?" Kurt asked, sitting down with his friend. "Because you use to spend almost every second with Dave, even when you were in shows."_

_ "That was different though. With Dave, we would just spend time together, not necessarily talking or anything, so I could actually get things done. With Ryan, if I forget even a tiny detail of the conversation, he flies off the handle," Walt grumbled. "This isn't the first time this week he's lost his temper over something like this."_

_ "Then why don't you break up with him? You guys haven't been dating all that long," Kurt said, getting back up and flipping open his own script._

_ "Because, it isn't that easy. I've tried to break up with him before, but when I do he gets all sweet and sad and apologizes and begs and then I can't do it," Walt said. "Listen, I don't want to talk about this right now. I have rehearsal in less than an hour and our first show is this weekend."_

_ "Ok, but if you need to talk, I'm here, ok?" _

_ "Yea, ok."_

**Dave tapped his foot anxiously while he sat in the small waiting room. It looked like a lot of doctor's waiting rooms, only it was homier with a warm tan color on the wall instead of the cold white. Framed certificates still hung on the walls, reminding you that the person you were about to spill your soul to was definitely qualified. **

** There was only one other person in the waiting room: a woman who kept mumbling to herself. Dave tried to not listen to what the woman was saying, since it made little to no sense, and tried to focus more on what he was going to say. He just didn't know what he was going to say exactly. Miss. Brown said that therapists were just people who could help you work through things that bother you. So, what would he tell this person exactly? He didn't have anymore time to think about it.**

** "David?" an older woman with curly, honey colored hair called. Dave stood up and followed her back through the winding hallway until they reached the room at the end of the hall. It was small, to say the least, and basically had two desks pressed against the wall which had mounds of papers and folders on them, and three chairs. The woman sat down in one of them and Dave sat down in the green one, because the pink one was too small for him. She smiled at him kindly. "Hello, I'm Dr. Rose. The woman who called and scheduled the appointment, was that your mother?"**

** "No," Dave said, becoming shy. "She was a teacher I had in high school." Dr. Rose just smiled, nodding as she jotted down notes on papers in her folder.**

** "And you and her remained close?" she asked.**

** "Yea, she was kinda like my guide in high school. She helped me a lot," he said, remembering the journals. "She had us do this journal assignment thing and it really helped me find myself before I went to college."**

** "That's very nice. Just some background information, what's your family like exactly?" she asked, starting the drawings of a genetic map on her paper.**

** "Well, there's my dad, who's a pastor, and my mom who stays at home. Then there's me, and my two little brothers: Ricky and Josh," Dave said steadily, tapping his foot. She jotted these facts down and then looked up at Dave. **

** "So, David, or do you go by Dave?" she asked.**

** "David's fine," he answered quickly. He liked David better.**

** "Ok David. Is there anything in particular that you want to talk about? Is something bothering you?" she asked. **

** "Well, ok, so when I was in high school, I was an asshole. I use to beat on kids all the time and call them queers and fairies, especially this one guy, Kurt. But, I was only doing that because I knew I was gay but I knew my family would hate me for it," Dave rattled off medically, making sure to get the facts right. "So, I picked on Kurt, mostly because I had a crush on him, and one day I kissed him, so he knew. Then, through this project with Miss. Brown's class, we became really good friends and he helped me come out to my family, who made my life a living hell for the rest of my high school career. Then, I joined the glee club and we went to nationals and I met Walt. Walt and I went to the same college and dated for a really long time, but then I broke up with him because he wanted to commit to each other and I didn't. In that time that we were together, my family actually came to accept me, which is good, and even now they still do. **

** Anyways, so Walt and I broke up and I tried dating a girl, and that was just a terrible idea, especially since she was an idiot. It really got Walt upset, so he transferred to a school in New York and is now living with Kurt and his husband Blaine. He's also dating this guy Ryan, who seems like a douche bag, but I've never met him. But, back in New Years Eve, I kinda snapped," Dave said, catching his breath.**

** "Snapped?" Dr. Rose asked, unfazed by the whole back-story Dave just told her. She's probably heard worse.**

** "Yea. Like, when I went to college, I left Karofsky, my bullying self behind, but someone called me something on New Years, I can't even remember what, and it triggered something in me and I beat the shit out of him. And now I'm afraid that Karofsky will come back if I get mad again," Dave said. Dr. Rose now looked a little concerned.**

** "Would you say that when this happened, that you felt like you had control or not?" she asked.**

** "Not really. I felt like the guy from the Hulk, like I turned into some other person and that I was watching this person beat the shit out of someone," Dave said. **

** "Have you been sleeping well?" she asked, which seemed like a weird question to him.**

** "Um, depends. Some nights I sleep fine but other nights I can't sleep at all," Dave answered truthfully.**

** "What about bouts of depression?" she asked. Dave shrugged.**

** "Everyone gets down right?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.**

** "Well, David, I'd really like for us to talk again soon. I'm concerned about how you say this Karofsky person can take control of you, but it seems like it was a rare occurrence. I want you to take this," she said, pulling out a sheet of paper that was like a calendar. "And anytime Karofsky takes over, I want you to try and write down when it happened, what happened that you can remember and how you felt during it. When you come back, we'll talk about this some more, alright?" **

** "Uh, sure," he said, tucking the paper into his jacket pocket. With that, he went out to the front desk and scheduled another appointment in three weeks. He didn't quite get the point of the paper, but hopefully it'd help his problem, whatever it was. One thing was for sure though. He felt ten pounds lighter as he walked out of the office and got into his truck.**


	28. Chapter 27

May Junior Year

_Life was busy, to say the least. Finals were approaching all of the students and both Kurt and Walt's shows opening nights were tonight. It was days like these that Blaine wished he didn't surround himself with this many theater people. Walt and Kurt were both sitting at the table, writing out post cards to everyone in their cast and crew while every so often running a scene together. Blaine couldn't help feeling left out. _

_ "Do you guys need help with anything?" Blaine asked._

_ "Actually, could you go pick up that 'package' from the 'post office'?" Kurt asked Blaine, looking up from his post card and winking at him. Blaine nodded and grabbed some change out of the junk drawer, enough to get him to the airport. Kurt and Blaine had rallied the cast of Walt's show together to pitch in enough money to fly Walt's parents in to see it opening night. Of course, Walt didn't know this yet._

_ They knew that Walt seeing his parents again would bring him into a better mood. Ever since his fight with Ryan last month, he's been acting pretty weird. He's become more reserved and spends way more time with Ryan. Even now he was texting Ryan in between post cards and practicing lines._

_ "I have to get ready," Walt said, dropping his pen and going to take a shower. As soon as Kurt heard the door shut, he scooped up Walt's phone and started snooping through the messages. It isn't invading privacy if you have their best interest at heart, right? He scrolled to the beginning of today's messages._

**Ryan: Hey Babe, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to do that.**

**Walt: I know. I figured that, since that's what you said last time.**

**Ryan: You aren't going to break up with me are you? I really am sorry! I don't know what came over me. Please don't break up with me! I love you so much.**

**Walt: I don't want to talk about this anymore. I can't be distracted by this.**

**Ryan: I know, I'm sorry. Does it hurt too badly? **

**Walt: Ryan, it's a black eye. Yes, it hurts!**

**Ryan: But it's bearable right? It won't distract you during your show tonight will it?**

**Walt: No, I've got to go get ready. Bye.**

**Ryan: I really am sorry! I'll see you tonight! Are you going to come over before you leave to the show?**

"_Oh my God," Kurt said, staring at the messages. Ryan gave Walt a black eye? Why didn't Kurt notice him wearing make up to cover it? This has happened before?____His mind was racing over everything he learned and was piecing things together like a puzzle. The sad part was, he couldn't think of anything he could really do about it, other than tell Walt to break up with him and to beat up Ryan. _

_ He heard the bathroom door open, and quickly put Walt's phone back where it was. Maybe it was a good thing that Walt's parents were coming up to visit. If they see what happened, they could set Ryan straight too. Kurt grabbed his own cell phone out of his pocket and started texting Blaine._

**Kurt: Have you found them yet?**

**Blaine: Yup, on our way home right now. **

**Kurt: I found out what's been wrong with Walt. I think Ryan's been beating him up.**

**Blaine: What? What makes you think that?**

**Kurt: I read his text messages and they were all Ryan apologizing and they mentioned it happening before and he was begging Walt to not break up with him. **

**Blaine: He's going to kill you if he finds out you were using his phone.**

**Kurt: Blaine! That isn't the point! We both saw how bad Ryan's temper is! We can't let it happen again.**

**Blaine: Ok, we'll talk about it tonight after the shows ok? You just need to relax.**

_ Maybe Blaine was right. If Kurt just relaxed and waited until after both of the opening nights tonight, they'd both do well in their shows and they could work it out later. Walt came out of his bedroom in sweats and lazily scooped up his phone, replying to the last message._

_ "I'm going to go over Ryan's house," Walt said, grabbing his sack off the kitchen table and tossing the post cards into it. "See you after the show?"_

_ "Yeah," Kurt said happily, masking his worry. "Break a leg."_

_ "You too, Mr. BigShotOnBroadway," Walt joked as he slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. As soon as he was out, Kurt started cracking his knuckles worriedly until Blaine showed up with Mr. and Mrs. Parker. He didn't believe his eyes when he saw the bright haired woman and the dark haired guy who both looked like they could be Walt's siblings rather than his parents._

_ "Hello! You must be Kurt. I'm Willow and this is my husband Q. Thank you so much for flying us up here to see Serenity in this show! We're both so proud of him," Willow said, shaking Kurt's hand daintily. He tried to not look completely confused, but wasn't doing too well._

_ "Hi. It's nice to meet you both too. Walt's told us so much about you guys and we thought you'd like to come see the show," Kurt said happily. "Walt doesn't know yet. It's kind of a surprise. We won't be able to make it ourselves, since it's also my opening night in a different show, but here are your tickets and directions to the theater that you're going to."_

_ After getting the Parkers settled in Walt's room and explaining the directions to the theater to assure they wouldn't get lost, Kurt and Blaine left to go to the theater Kurt would be performing at. The entire time, Kurt couldn't believe it. He was going to be on Broadway! Hell, he was going to be on Broadway before Rachel! This was going to be the best night ever._

** Dribble. Dribble. Dribble. Shoot! Miss. Dribble. Dribble. Dribble. Shoot! Miss. This pattern continued for hours as Dave tried to unwind after studying and taking finals all day. The sound of the basketball hitting the hard, wooden floor echoed through the empty rec room as Dave tried again. Dribble. Dribble. Dribble. Shoot! Miss..**

** "You suck," a feminine voice said from the other side of the gym. Dave turned around to see Walt's friend, Alice, standing on the other side of the gym in athletic shorts and a YSU shirt. **

** "Thanks," Dave said sarcastically, going for another shot, and of course, missing.**

** "And you want to be a P.E. teacher?" she snickered, walking over to him and gesturing for him to throw her the ball. She dribbled the ball a few times and went for a shot that looked like it was going to go in, but then bounced off the rim and landed in Dave's hands. "I think this hoop is rigged."**

** "Maybe," Dave said with a smile. "I hate to ask, but what are you doing here? I thought you hated me."**

** "I did," she said honestly, taking the ball from Dave and dribbling it again. "But you are so pathetic, always by yourself, that I couldn't help but at least try to get to know you and see why Walt loved you so much."**

** "How is he?" Dave asked, sounding a little too urgent. They'd been talking for a while, but Walt and his boyfriend had gotten in a fight over it, so Walt asked him to not call anymore. Alice raised her eyebrows, smiling at Dave's urgency.**

** "He's been ok. He's playing Tony in West Side Story. Actually, if I'm not mistaken, tonight's the opening night," she said, passing the ball to Dave. Dave dribbled it a few times and went for a lay up, missing again. **

** "Does he seem happy?" Dave asked, tossing the ball to Alice.**

** "Kind of," she said, not sounding very sure herself. "You seem to be happier actually. Not as sad looking when I see you around campus."**

** "I've been seeing a therapist. She thinks I'm showing signs of having multiple personality disorder because of traumatic experiences I had in high school," Dave said before he could stop himself. Why did he tell her that?**

** "Oh, like the guy from Fight Club?" she asked, not sounding creeped out or anything.**

** "A little," he said, liking the thought of Karofsky being like Tyler Durden. **

** "Just don't go around beating the snot out of people and making soap out of human fat," she joked, throwing him the ball after missing another shot.**

** "Wasn't planning on it," Dave said, throwing the ball and swishing it through the net. **

_Blaine watched with absolute pride as he applauded his husband during the curtain calls of the show. They'd done a phenomenal job and had a full house for their opening night. The tickets were already sold out for the entire week, and Kurt was just thrilled. He was already being asked by different magazines and internet shows if he'd do interviews and other promotional things, and how could he refuse?_

_ When the audience started filing out, Blaine turned on his phone and walked out into the alley where the door to the dressing rooms was. Kurt said he'd text Blaine as soon as he was finished changing._

**8:43 P.M: Missed Call from Walt Parker.**

**9:05 P.M: Missed Call from Walt Parker.**

**9:34 P.M: Missed Call from Walt Parker.**

**10:08 P.M: Missed Call from Walt Parker.**

**1 New Voicemail.**

_ Blaine's heart thudded in his chest as he called his voicemail. All he could think about was his last texts with Kurt about how Ryan gave Walt a black eye and how Walt had gone over there before the show. He closed his eyes and did a small prayer, hoping that it was something stupid like he'd left his keys at the house or something._

_ "Hello Blaine. Sorry, I can't text you since I don't know how to text, but I needed to get a hold of you," Willow's frantic voice said. "Serenity is hurt, badly. He seemed alright when we met up with him before the show, or at least we thought the jitters and things were just from nerves, but when he was on stage he passed out. We've taken him to the hospital and apparently he's very hurt but these doctors practically speak another language with these medical terms. Please, when you get this message, come to the hospital. I don't know the name of it, but it's the closest one to the theater. I'm sure you'll be able to find it. I have to go now. Goodbye."_

_ Before Blaine had time to react, he received a text from Kurt, saying he was done changing. The adrenaline filled boy came skipping out of the door, but instantly turned somber when he saw the look on Blaine's face._

_ "Blaine, sit down. Are you ok? You look pale," Kurt said, putting a steady arm on Blaine's shoulder._

_ "Walt's really hurt. He passed out on stage at his performance today and is at the hospital. We need to go, like right now," Blaine said, slipping his phone into his pocket and hurrying to the bus station with Kurt in toe. Kurt wasn't too far behind him, but he was occupied with toying with his phone, trying to message Alice. He wasn't sure if it was just his way of trying to help the situation or if he actually thought that Alice needed to know, but he had to do something to distract from the fact that he knew his friend was in an abusive relationship, but he let him go over to that guy's house anyways and now he was in the hospital. That was something that he couldn't deal with._


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Gleek90 for his/her (I'm assuming her) very sweet review and because he/she read both Easy A and I Don't Even Know Why I'm Writing You within 24 hours! Also, the song mentioned in this chapter is called The Bitch of Living from Spring Awakening Thanks everybody for the awesome reviews and for the alerts/favorites! Enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Another thing! I was talking with Gleek90 and they mentioned that it'd be cool to see someone draw a picture of the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror picture from the Disney chapter. If anyone wants to do that, it'd be super cool! I'm not artistically talented, but that'd be cool to see. If you need to know what Walt looks like, look at the cover to Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge by MCR. The guy in that is who I based him off of. So yea. Now on to the chapter.**

May Junior Year

_ Mr. and Mrs. Parker had both fallen asleep in chairs in the hospital room while Blaine and Kurt were talking to each other about nothing important, trying to stay awake. They'd decided that they'd operate in shifts. Two of them would stay up while the other two slept so that someone would be awake when Walt did wake up._

_ Walt looked bad, to say the least. Once they washed the makeup off his face, it was apparent that he had two black eyes and a decent sized bruise on his cheek. He had a mild concussion from hitting the back of his head on the hard stage when he passed out, and a few bumps and bruises here and there. At least nothing was broken. That's what everyone kept saying. _

_ "I can't believe Dave is coming up here with Alice," Kurt whispered to Blaine from his seat on his lap. As soon as Alice received Kurt's text, she told Dave what happened and they both agreed on coming up to see him since they'd both already finished their finals. It was a seven hour drive from Ohio though, so it'd be a while still._

_ "I'm not surprised," Blaine said dryly. It wasn't that Blaine had anything against Dave anymore or anything; he was just pissed about this situation. Not only was a good friend of his knocked out because his asshole of a boyfriend beat the shit out of him, but also his husband had his first night on Broadway ruined by this. Now anytime he thinks about his first time, all he'll think about is rushing to the hospital right after his performance to see his beaten friend._

_ "Ouch," mumbled Walt as he tossed a little. Blaine and Kurt both looked over at him in surprise, since he hadn't come to consciousness yet._

_ "Walt?" Kurt said quietly. Walt opened his blue eyes and looked at his two friends._

_ "Oh, hey guys. Where the hell am I?" Walt asked, looking around the softly lit room. _

_ "The hospital. You passed out on stage," Kurt said, getting up off Blaine and coming closer to Walt. "Do you remember what happened?"_

_ "Kind of. I remember feeling really dizzy when we were singing Tonight, but I don't remember passing out," Walt said, trying to sit up but then falling back into his place in bed. His head felt like it weighed thousands of pounds._

_ "Don't try moving. You have a mild concussion from hitting your head on the stage floor when you passed out," Blaine said. "The doctor said you passed out from a combination of not eating before the show, stress, and your black eyes…"_

_ "I guess that could do it," Walt mumbled. Kurt stared at him, trying to choose his words carefully before saying anything while Blaine decided on not saying anything at all since it really wasn't his place._

_ "Walt, has Ryan been hurting you?" Kurt finally asked. Walt chuckled nervously, rubbing his eyes. "I'm serious."_

_ "Yeah, actually he had been for a while. I got this new shiner here because I marched over to his house before the show and dumped his ass like I should have done a long time ago," Walt said proudly. "I thought I could change him, you know? But I'm not going to get myself killed over it."_

_ "Do you think he'll try to get back together?" Kurt asked. Walt nodded, closing his eyes again._

_ "I don't really care though. I'm done with relationships for a while, you know? I'm just going to enjoy the rest of college without them and then figure out where to go from there," Walt said with a yawn. He was still feeling the effects of his pain meds, so he wasn't hurting too badly and was feeling super sleepy. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to sleep."_

** Dave tapped his foot as the album he bought off ITunes for Walt played through Alice's car speakers. He was trying to focus on the music to Walt's favorite musical, Spring Awakening, so he wouldn't think about how Walt had been in an abusive relationship and how he's in the hospital. It was easier to think about music instead.**

** "You know, Walt needs to be in this musical. His voice sounds just one of these singers," Alice rambled as they pulled into the gas station so they could get gas and coffee. "Want anything?"**

** "No, but get some Reese's for Walt. They're his favorite," Dave said, getting out of the car and filling up the gas tank. Alice's little jeta was a mighty beast, making the trip to New York a little less unbearable. After they had enough gas and coffee to stay conscious, they got back out on the highway and Alice toyed with the track seeker.**

** "This is Walt's favorite song," she said, turning it up. "It's the song he's doing for his final this year."**

** "God I dreamed there was an angel that could hear me through the wall as I cried out like in Latin "this is so not life at all". Help me out, out of this nightmare, then I heard her silver call. She said just give it time kid, I come to one and all. She said give me that hand please and the itch you can't control. Let me teach you how to handle all the sadness in your soul. Oh we'll work that silver magic then we'll aim it at the wall. She said love may make you blind kid, but I wouldn't mind at all," Alice sang along with the CD player. Dave just tapped his foot along, imagining Walt singing this song. It was so Walt's style.**

** "What is this musical about anyways?" Dave asked when it got to some of the stranger sounding lines.**

** "Sexual deprived children in Germany, to put it simply," she said, turning it back up. "It's the bitch of living, and living in your head! It's the bitch of living and sensing God is dead!" Alice was jamming out as much as you can without crashing your car. "Dave, can you put the cd player on repeat. I think this song fits my mood perfectly right now, and I don't want to hear anything else."**

** "Uh sure," Dave said, pressing the repeat 1 button on the dash. He started to really like the song after its fifth run through, but the fact that the character who sang the first verse's voice sounded exactly like Walt's made him want to puke. He didn't know what to expect when they did finally get to New York, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be very good. **

** "You can sleep until it's your turn to drive," Alice said, sipping some more coffee. "I actually recommend it."**

** So, Dave took her advice and went to sleep, having weird Spring Awakening induced dreams.**

__"I'm so glad you're feeling a little better Serenity," Mrs. Parker said, planting a kiss on Walt's forehead while she held his hand tight, rubbing it with her thumb. "They should be releasing you today with some pain medicine."

"God, I hope so. Hospitals creep me out," Walt said, slightly sitting up while he talked to his mom. Kurt Blaine had gone home an hour or so ago, leaving the Parkers to themselves. Walt liked being around his parents again, since he hasn't really seen them since he went home for Christmas with Dave.

"Walt," Mr. Parker said while he leaned against the wall. "Are you sure you want to stay up here in New York? You're so far away, and if something like this happens again, we might not be able to come and see you-"

"Dad, it's fine. I'm an adult and I can handle it," Walt said simply. Both of his parents looked at him, thinking about how he had made the rash decision to come to New York, stayed in an abusive relationship for a while, passed out on stage, and still thought he had everything under control.

"I wish our plane wasn't leaving soon," Willow said sadly, hugging her son again. "I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"I'll be fine Mom. You guys go catch your plane," Walt said, kissing his mom's cheek and waving bye to his dad as they both left. "I'll see you guys soon."

Walt wasn't alone for very long. It might've been only a half hour before two more visitors came barging into the room.

"What the hell Man!" Alice yelled when she walked in, making Walt cover his ears. Loud noises still made his head hurt like a bitch.

"Please don't yell Alice," he said quietly. "It hurts my head."

"Just be happy if I don't beat your skull in," she said angrily, but quieter than the last thing that left her mouth. "You had us worried sick!"

"Us?" he asked, sitting up a little more to see Dave walking behind her. "Oh. I didn't know you guys talked to each other."

"It was a friendship formed out of necessity," Alice said quickly. "I swear to God Walt if you do anything this stupid again, I will kill you."

"Yeah, because I wanted to be in an abusive relationship and pass out on my opening night," Walt said, his irritation rising. "If it makes you feel better, I dumped Ryan's sorry ass."

"Good," Alice said, folding her shaking arms.

"Alice, go to bed. Here's Kurt and Blaine's address. Either take a cab or have Dave drive you there because you look like you're about to pass out," Walt said, writing out Blaine and Kurt's address and handing it to his friend. Instead of being hardheaded like usual, she took Walt's advice and called a cab, leaving Dave standing there awkwardly. "Hey."

"Uh, hey," Dave said back, putting the Reese's cups and Spring Awakening on the table next to Walt. Walt smiled.

"Reese's cups? Sweet, thanks," Walt said, picking up the burnt cd and trying to read Dave's hand writing. "You listened to Spring Awakening?"

"Yeah," Dave said, still standing there awkwardly. Should he sit down in one of those chairs or on Walt's bed? Or what should he do?

"David, stop being awkward. We dated for more than two years," Walt said, smiling at his close friend. Dave smiled back, grabbing one of the chairs and pulling it closer to Walt before sitting down.

"How have you been? I've only been hearing from what Alice has been telling me," Dave asked, noticing the minor differences in how Walt looked. His hair was still normal colored but was a little longer that it use to be. He seemed to be a bit thinner, but he was always pretty thin. He looked really pale, but that was probably just because of recent events.

"Do I really need to answer that question?" Walt said with a laugh. Dave blushed at how stupid that question really was.

"Sorry," Dave said.

"How have you been? It's been a long time," Walt asked, staring at Dave. He hated how all those feelings were being sucked back into him, especially since he'd just told Kurt yesterday (or was that today?) that he wanted to stay single for a while.

"Yeah it has been. I've been fine. School's already let out for us, so yeah. Only two more years to go," Dave said awkwardly as a nurse came in to give Walt some more pain meds and tell him that he can't leave until after the doctor sees him, which won't be for a while.

"I hate this medicine they give me. I have messed up dreams and it makes me really tired," he complained as he yawned. "Sorry I'm not really being the life of the party. You can leave if you want."

"I came up here to see you. I'm not leaving just yet," Dave said. Walt laughed a little, turning on the dimmer lights with the remote that controls them.

"How has your therapy been going?" Walt asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"Really well actually. I didn't think it was going to help, but the more I talk things through with her, the better I feel. It's like, by telling what happened and how it messed me up, I'm taking away some of Karofsky's power. You know?" Dave said quietly.

"I'm not going to pretend like I totally understand, but I think I get it," Walt said honestly, yawning again.

"I'm sorry, you probably want to go to sleep," Dave said, getting up and putting his chair back. "I'll come back later, okay?"

"Yeah, but Dave, come here really quick," Walt said before Dave could leave. Dave walked over to Walt, standing next to him. "Thanks for coming. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too," Dave said. They both stared at each other awkwardly, not knowing if they should hug or what, so Dave just turned and walked away. "I'll definitely be back later, maybe with Alice if she's not still sleeping. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Walt said back. He laid there in that bed, just thinking about Dave and how he remembered that Spring Awakening was his favorite musical and that Reese's cups were his favorite candy. Just the fact that he'd come to New York from seven hours away to see him was crazy in itself.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps coming to his room. Walt closed his eyes and started taking deeper breaths, so whoever it was would think he was sleeping and leave him to his thoughts. He listened as the person searched around his room for something.

"Where did she put those keys?" Dave whispered, feeling around on the table until he found Alice's keys. Walt heard them jingle has Dave put them into his pocket and hesitated before leaving, like he was contemplating something. Walt just kept pretending to sleep, waiting for him to leave. He almost dropped his cover when Dave kissed him on the forehead and swept the hair out of his face. "I love you," Dave whispered quietly as he walked away, leaving the hospital to go to the Hummel-Anderson home. Walt gave in to sleep, having happy dreams of old memories from a time he missed more than he should.


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: I'm starting to get really sad because this story is almost over! :' ( I've been writing about these characters since April, so it's going to be weird without it. The plan after this story is to finish Misguided Ghosts and then I have a new story planned and started. Sometime in there, I'm probably going to take a small 2 week break or so.**

**I just want to thank you all so much for being awesome and actually still reading after this story lasting so long! Special thanks to TopHatGirl for her constant reviews and always putting me in my place. : ) Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! Enjoy.**

**June Junior/senior year.**

** Dave forgot how much he'd actually missed his friends, not just Walt but Kurt and even Blaine a little bit. Alice had gone back to Ohio after a week in New York, once she was sure that Walt was okay. Dave stayed behind, wanting to move in with them for the summer. He had to sleep on the couch but it was worth it.**

** "All that's known in history, in science. Overthrown at school, at home, by blind men. You doubt them and soon they bark and hound you till everything you say is just another bad about you All they say is 'trust in what is written'. Wars are made and somehow that is wisdom. Thought is suspect and money is their idol and nothing is okay unless it's scripted in their Bible. But I know there's so much more to find just in looking through myself and not at them. Still I know to trust my own true mind and to say there's a way through this," Walt sang out in his room, preparing for an audition. Normally Dave would hate being woken up six in the morning over the summer, but waking up to Walt singing actually didn't bother him. He'd improved a lot just from his semester at the Julliard, to the point where Dave thought that someone had just been listening to the cd. "On I go, to wonder and to learning. Name the stars and know their dark returning. I'm calling to know the world's true yearning. The hunger that a child feels for everything they're shown. You watch me, just watch me. I'm calling and one day all will know. You watch me, just watch me. I'm calling. I'm calling and one day all will know."**

** Dave heard the song finish and crept up to Walt's door, knocking softly. "Come in," Walt said nervously. Dave opened the door to see Walt standing in front of his mirror, fixing his hair obsessively out of nerves. "Hey."**

** "Hey. You sound really good," Dave said. "You sound like the guy on the cd."**

** "Thanks. I'm not sure I want that character though. Not a fan of being half naked on stage," Walt said dryly.**

** "Shouldn't you be taking a break? You just closed your last show a week ago and you still aren't fully healed," Dave said nervously.**

** "Thanks Mom, but I'll be fine," Walt said easily, the nerves still lacing his words. "I've got to go… Thanks for the compliment about my singing."**

** "Here, I'll walk with you," Dave said, checking to see what he fell asleep in. Well, they were his clothes from yesterday, which Kurt would kill him for wearing again if he was awake, but they'd do. **

** "Okay," Walt said quickly, not feeling like fighting with Dave. The two took a first bus for the morning into the city and to a theater a few blocks away from where they were dropped off. **

** "Do you, like, after your audition, want to go for coffee or something? I can take you to breakfast since I doubt you ate," Dave said as they walked briskly through the fast-paced city. Walt shoved his hands into his pockets uncomfortably.**

** "Maybe. We'll think about that after my audition," he said as they walked into the theater that it was being held at. There was a small room outside the auditorium area where tickets were purchased during shows that had fold out chairs spread through it with nervous looking actors and actresses sitting, fidgeting with their music or warming up quickly. Walt threw himself into the nearest chair, pulling his music out from his back pocket and rereading the lyrics. The hardest part for him was lyrics. Sometimes he'd substitute words that made more sense to him into the songs, which was pretty frowned upon. He was getting better though!**

** "Nervous?" Dave asked while Walt's leg bopped up and down as he sung under his breath. He nodded. "Don't be nervous. You'll kill it, in a good way." Walt just rolled his eyes while he sung through the song over and over as the actors and actresses ahead of him filed in and out of the auditorium. **

** "Walter Parker," A woman with a clip board called out. Walt practically flew out of his seat and followed her into the auditorium, leaving Dave in the room with all of the other fidgety theater people. He watched through the window on the door as Walt hopped up the steps and onto the stage after handing his sheet music over to the pianist. He couldn't hear the singing through the door, but he could tell Walt messed up a lyric by the look on his face. After that, he read script with one of the people who'd been sitting in the audience and then left the stage. Dave backed away from the door so he wouldn't be a creep or get hit with it when Walt came through.**

** "I can't believe I messed that up," Walt said angrily as they walked out. "That was the part I knew by heart and I screwed it up! Damnit!" **

** "Calm down," Dave said, even though that made him feel a little hypocritical. **

** "I really need this job," Walt said sadly. "I feel really bad for pretty much mooching off Kurt and Blaine, since they both have jobs, and the pay for this would be pretty good. Plus, it's my favorite musical."**

** "Don't count yourself out right away," Dave said as they got on the bus to go back to the Hummel-Anderson house. **

** "Forgetting lyrics is a big deal," Walt said, staring out the window of the bus.**

** "Just don't beat yourself up over it," Dave said, ending the conversation and beginning the quiet bus ride home.**

_ Blaine watched the soundproof box while Kurt talked with his interviewer. He could tell that his husband was just relishing the attention, and the fact that he was nominated for a Tony. They'd only been out of high school for three years and Kurt was already making a name for himself. Blaine didn't want that, being a celebrity. He just wanted to be with his family and live his life. Kurt, however, craved the attention. It was like because he was so invisible in school, it was his way of finally being seen and appreciated for who he is._

_ Kurt was practically skipping out of the room, wrapping his arms around Blaine when he approached him. "This is amazing," he whispered into his ear. Blaine pulled away and smiled at his giddy husband. Kurt being on cloud nine was truly the best. _

_ "So, will you be my date to the Tony's?" Kurt asked as he looped his arm through Blaine's and they walked out._

_ "Of course!" Blaine answered, wondering who else would possibly be his date. Kurt laughed._

_ "Good, otherwise I was going to ask Walt," Kurt teased, kissing his husband's cheek. "We're going to have to go shopping."_

_ "Can't you just go and pick everything out? That's what's going to happen anyways," Blaine said, half kidding._

_ "No! You have to try things on. Besides, you're going to need a suit for your job in the New York Philharmonic," Kurt said, excited for Blaine's new job. _

_ "I guess so," Blaine sighed as they hopped on the bus. The two sat down on the almost completely crowded bus, still chattering away about the suits until someone approached them. A young girl, around the age of 16, stood next to them with a star struck smile on her face._

_ "You're Kurt Hummel," she squeaked. Kurt looked up at her and smiled._

_ "Yeah, that's me," he said. _

_ "I'm your hugest fan. I saw your show a few months ago, and I just have to tell you, you inspire me so much," she said, sincerity ringing through her voice. "Actually… because of your show… I gained the courage to come out to my parents… I'm sorry, I'm being really creepy."_

_ "No! Not at all. It's really nice to meet you…," Kurt said, putting his hand out to shake her trembling one. _

_ "Jill, My name is Jill…I don't want to be weird, but can I get a picture?" she asked cautiously._

_ "Of course! Not a problem," Kurt said happily. Once the bus stopped at a stop, the two of them took a picture together on her phone, Blaine being the photographer. _

_ "There you go," Blaine said, handing her cell phone back to her while Kurt signed a piece of paper in her notebook. _

_ "Thanks," she said to Blaine while she looked down at the paragraph Kurt was writing for her. _

_ Dear Jill,_

_ It was an absolute pleasure to meet my number one fan! You're a very sweet girl and have a bright future to look forward to. I know from experience that it isn't always easy being different, but if you stay strong, you'll come out on top._

_ Courage,_

_ Kurt Hummel-Anderson._

_ "Thank you so much," the teenager said as she cradled the notebook when Kurt handed it back to her. She was almost crying. When their stop finally came up, Kurt gave the girl a hug before they left, hoping that'd comfort her._

_ "She was so sweet," Kurt said as they walked down the sidewalk to their house._

_ "She really was. I'm not use to being around a celebrity," Blaine jabbed, putting an arm around Kurt's waist. "I have a feeling my photography skills are going to improve over the next few years."_

**"Thanks for making breakfast, even if you almost burned the house down," Walt said to Dave as they sat on the couch in the living room after breakfast. **

** "No problem," Dave said, staring out the window at Wallace, who was running around like a nut. He hated feeling nervous around Walt again, those annoying butterflies he got just from their shoulders brushing or any small physical contact. He missed being completely comfortable together. He just had to do it… "Walt, I made a mistake." Walt looked at him, cocking his head a bit. "I should've never broken up with you. I was an idiot."**

** "Yeah," Walt said. "You are an idiot."**

** "So, now that we both agree on something, let me take you to dinner?" Dave asked, turning his body so he was facing Walt more. Walt shook his head.**

** "David, listen, I do really care about you, but I just got out of an abusive relationship, and you pretty much treated me like shit for a while. I don't think I'm ready to hop right back into another relationship. I want to focus on acting and doing all the things I want to do before leaping head first into this again."**

** "Oh," Dave said, swallowing his disappointment. They were saved by Blaine and Kurt coming home from Kurt's interview, being loud and filling the house with bickering over a suit or something. **

** "No, not a discussion. You're coming. Oh! You're back! How'd the audition go Walt?" Kurt asked as he walked into the living room. Dave took this as a good time to leave and walked into the kitchen, where his lap top was sitting. He listened to Walt talk about how much he blew it while Kurt comforted him as he typed in his email address and password to check his mail.**

**To: David Karofsky**

**From: Layla Shuester.**

**Subject: (none)**

**Hi, Dave. I haven't talked to you in a while, but I wanted to check up on you to see that everything is okay. I'm glad you did find a therapist and are getting things worked out. That's progress!**

**I actually had a favor to ask of you, and Kurt and Blaine if you happen to see them. I have a student that I'd like you guys to talk with. He's been through a lot this year. Through the journal project, he worked through his feelings about his sexuality, and at the end of the year, he came out to his parents. It didn't go exactly how he'd planned, to say the least, and he tried to commit suicide. He's in the hospital now, recovering and getting help, and I've gone to visit him but every time he tells me that I just don't understand, which I believe is somewhat true. I don't quite understand the situation, but you three do. I thought of you right away specifically, since you also came out your senior year to not so accepting parents. I don't know if you're in the area now, but if you are, I think this boy would really benefit from some guidance. I'm sorry if this is asking a lot of you, but I hope you'll be able to help him.**

**Miss. Brown (Mrs. Shuester)**

**To: Mrs. Shuester.**

**From: David Karofsky**

**Subject: Re: (none)**

**I'm actually living up in New York with Blaine and Kurt right now. I told both of them about the email and we all decided that we'll be coming down this weekend. Kurt's on Broadway right now, so he doesn't really have that much off time and Blaine is starting a job at the New York Philharmonic next week. We won't be able to stay very long, but hopefully we'll be able to help this guy out. I know what it feels like to think no one understands what you're going through. It's tough, and I know I had Kurt to look up to when I was in school, but I don't know if this guy has anyone. We'll see what we can do.**

**-David. **


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: *Bursting into tears* This is the last full chapter! :'( ! Wow, this is depressing. After this will be a short epilogue, I promise, but this is the actual final last chapter. I promise there will be a giant love note to my readers at the end of the epilogue, but for now, enjoy the last full chapter.**

* * *

><p>June JuniorSenior Year

"You have no idea how much this will mean to him," Miss. Brown said as she drove Kurt, Dave, and Blaine to the hospital. The three college students sat in the car, all going through in their heads of what to say to this boy, Jeremy. Kurt was probably the most clueless since his family had always accepted him, so he was thinking about going for more of the 'there is a life outside of high school. One day you'll leave these shmucks' approach. Blaine and Dave on the other hand, had experience.

Both boys in the back seat had parents who didn't fully accept them at first. Even now their families were very awkward about the whole 'situation'. Both boys fathers had tried turning them straight by their own devices. Both of them struggled with some pretty deep set emotion turmoil in high school, and lastly, both of them had either thought about or tried to commit suicide at one point. They understood this kid entirely.

Miss. Brown led the trio through the hospital, up to the psychiatric ward, and asked for Jeremy. The nurse had to check them to make sure they weren't giving Jeremy anything that he could hurt himself with, and then led them to his small room, where he sat on his bed, staring at his hands like they were the most fascinating things in the world.

The three boys stared at the boy with the bright blonde hair, not quite sure what to do. "Jeremy?" Miss. Brown spoke up, knocking on the side of the door. The boy looked up at his teacher, his face completely blank. "How are you today?" No answer. Miss. Brown walked into the room, making a small gesture with her hand that told her three ex students to follow her. "Jeremy, I thought a lot about how you'd told me that you were feeling very alone, and how you didn't think anyone really understood what you were going through, and I realized that you were right. You need people to talk to who have gone through the same thing and come out the other end…" he didn't show any sign of a reply. "These are three old students of mine, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and David Karofsky. All three of them are gay and came out while they were in high school. I don't know exactly about their experiences, but I thought that it might help you to have people to talk to…" She stared at him, waiting for a reply.

"Ok," he said, looking up at the three guys in his room. "Thanks…"

"No problem," she said, absolutely glowing. "I'm assuming you probably don't want me in here… I'll be out in the hall if you guys need anything." Miss. Brown left the room, closing the door mostly on her way out. The doors weren't allowed to be completely closed, but cracked was ok.

"Hi," Kurt said, grabbing one of the four chairs in his room and sitting down. "I'm Kurt. This is my husband, Blaine, and that's our friend Dave. We heard you were kind of having a tough time."

"Tough doesn't even cover it," Jeremy said to Kurt. Blaine and Dave sat down on the other folding chairs, formulating what to say and getting ready to hear what exactly happened.

"Want to share?" Kurt asked. Jeremy hesitated, staring at his hands for a second and then back at the three guys in the room.

"Ok… Well, you guys know about the journal project that Miss. Brown does, right?" all three of them nodded. "Well, she paired us up for that, and I was partnered up with this guy I really really liked. At first I thought it'd be a great way to tell him that I like him, but then I changed my mind and basically went through most of the year giving him girl advice. Then, one day I got fed up with the lie and told him I was gay and that I had a crush on him. He was so…" Jeremy stopped, his breath catching before he continued. "repulsed, that he stormed out of the room and went home. That night he told his parents, who called my parents and told them that their son was a… the f word."

"Fag. Don't be afraid to say it. You shouldn't fear a word, or you just give it more power," Blaine said, in an understanding way.

"Right, they told my parents that I was a… fag and that I tried to have sex with their son, which I didn't! I just told him that I liked him… Anyways, my parents asked if it was true, and I told them that I was gay, and it was bad," he stopped, like that was the end.

"But how did you end up here?" Kurt asked. Jeremy looked at his hands uncomfortably. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"No, its ok. After I told them, they both acted really stunned, so I just went to get ready for bed so they'd have time to let it soak in, you know? When I was in the shower I could hear my mom weeping and my dad yelling about how this was her fault for being overbearing or something. Then, I heard him call me a…. yeah a fag too, and I couldn't take it because I could hear the repulsion in his voice, just like when the boy I liked had given me that look, so I took my mom's razor and started cutting myself up. Then I found myself here," he said. "The end. You can run out of the room now because I'm crazy. It's ok."

"You aren't crazy," Dave said, not liking how much of himself he saw in this kid. "I get where you're coming from. My parents weren't accepting either… They didn't even accept it until this year."

"Really? It takes that long?" Jeremy asked, his eyes full of fear.

"Not always, it depends on the people," Blaine said. "And even so, you need to realize that there's life past this, past high school and Ohio and all of its small minded ways. One day, soon since you're a senior right?" Jeremy nodded. "So someday soon you're going to go to college and meet a bunch of people who love and accept you for who you are, and they'll become your family. Ten years from now, you probably won't even remember that guy's name."

"Says the guy who married a guy from his high school," Dave jabbed, making Kurt and Blaine blush. "But they are right. You'll move past this. I hate to sound corny, but it gets better."

Jeremy laughed, picturing that "the more you know" commercial with the shooting star. The three boys felt like they'd at least accomplished something if they were able to get the boy to laugh.

"Wow, you guys are awesome," he said, eyes glowing with admiration. "I bet you guys ruled this school."

"Not quite," Kurt said. "I was slushied every day, thrown into a dumpster, and slammed into lockers constantly."

"What kind of asshole would do that?" Jeremy asked.

"That would be me," Dave said, raising his hand, which made Jeremy laugh even harder. "I was the jock who was hell-bent on torturing Kurt because I had a really bad crush on him. It wasn't good."

"And where do you fit into all of this?" Jeremy asked Blaine.

"I'm the guy who met the bullied kid after he tried to spy on my school's glee club, to which he later transferred to," Blaine said with a smile. "And what kid are you?"

"I'm the overly shy weird kid who does ballet," Jeremy said, blushing.

"Cool Man! Ballet is awesome," Blaine said, really not knowing anything about ballet, but still trying to be supportive. The four talked for at least 2 or 3 hours about everything, Jeremy asking all kinds of questions about New York and college, and the three college kids asking about William McKinley and if anything changed. Sadly, nothing really has.

"I can't believe all three of you were in glee club! It's like, suicide to be in there," Jeremy said. "I honestly would've joined, if I wasn't afraid of being slushied. I can't stand being sticky."

Before any of the others could say anything, Miss Brown came back into the room with a nurse. "Sorry guys, but we have to go," she said, sounding truly sorry.

"Before we do, can we have a piece of paper?" Kurt asked the nurse, who left the room and came back with paper and a pen. The boys passed around the paper, writing down their cell numbers and names on it. "If you ever need anything or want to hang out, give us a call alright?"

"Okay," Jeremy said, staring at the paper like it was his lifeline.

"We'll see you around," Dave said.

"Feel better soon!" Blaine said as he followed them out. As soon as they were out of the hospital, Miss. Brown squealed like a school girl with excitement. "I think I'm deaf now."

"I can't believe it!" she yelled in the parking lot. "He has said less than 20 words to me in the weekly visits I've had with him! I bring you guys in and suddenly he has tons to say!"

"That's kinda how it works," Dave said with a shrug as they loaded into Miss. Brown's car. They quietly listened to her excited rant until they arrived at the airport.

"Thank you guys so much for coming down here. That meant the world to him, I can tell. Please call me when you guys land safely, so I can sleep tonight," she rambled, giving them each a tight hug, like they were her own kids. "And don't be a stranger! I miss having you boys around."

"We miss you too Miss. Brown," Kurt admitted, giving Miss. Brown another tight hug. "I'll be sure to write you!"

"Please do. And good luck with your endeavors in New York! Don't overwork yourselves!"

The boys just waved her off, not wanting to hear another rant about overworking themselves, and started towards security.

"You think that boy's going to be okay?" Kurt asked, as he retrieved his shoes from the other side of the scanner. Blaine and Dave joined him, sitting down at a bench to put them back on.

"Definitely. If Dave could make it, he can make it," Blaine said, earning a friendly punch on the shoulder from Dave.

"That's not consoling in the slightest. Dave, you still don't know what the fuck you're doing, do you?" Kurt asked with his hands on his hips.

"No, but I have my entire life to figure it out right?" No one could argue with that logic.


	32. Epilogue And Big Author Note

**Author's Note: Love note at the end! Enjoy!**

Years Later.

"So, after how many years of asking did you finally say yes?" Alice asked as she helped Walt with his bowtie.

"Only three!" Walt defended, "And stop fussing with my tie, it looks fine."

"Hey, I'm your maid of honor! It's my job to fuss with your tie," she said angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

"Does this mean I'm the bitch in the relationship?" Walt asked.

"Well, I always imagined you bottoming," she admitted.

"When did you imagine that?" Walt asked. Alice didn't get the chance to answer because two other boys burst into the room.

"There you are! God you look handsome! And the black hair is back!" Kurt spazzed, giving Walt a hug. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since you played Moritz in Spring Awakening!"

"I've been fine. Got a job teaching theater at none other than William McKinley. I'll also be codirecting New Directions with Mr. Shuster," Walt said with a smile. Kurt gave Walt another hug in delight. That was the perfect job for him!

"I thought you told Dave you wouldn't move to Ohio unless you died and didn't have a say in it?" Blaine said with a smile.

"Well, once they passed the rights to equal marriage, my hatred for the state went down quite a bit," Walt admitted, giving Blaine a hug. "How have you two been?"

"Great! Blaine's still playing in the New York Philharmonic, and just got his masters. I'm staring in a new Broadway show, with none other than Miss. Rachel Berry," Kurt said, grinning. You would've never guessed that this was the same guy who has been nominated for a Tony every year he's been in a new Broadway show, but has never won one. Apparently he's a wreck after the show, even though he tells the press that he was just 'honored to be nominated again'. "And…" Kurt said, adding a dramatic pause. "Blaine and I have officially started the adoption process!"

"Congrats guys!" Walt said excitedly, knowing that they'd be the best parents.

"But enough about us! I can't believe you two are FINALLY getting married! I mean, damn Walt! We were starting to worry," Kurt said. "I mean, how many times did he ask you and you turned him down? 30,305?"

"No..." Walt muttered. "Only 9 times."

"Thank God he's persistent," Blaine joked. "Well, we'd better get you to Dave, or he's going to think his best man ran out on him," Blaine said to Kurt, having to drag him by the elbow out of Walt's dressing room. "Bye! See you soon! Good luck!"

The couple approached a door on the other end of the hallway and knocked quickly, both of them tapping out some kind of beat. "Come in!" Dave yelled. Kurt threw the door open and posed dramatically.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at Dave. Dave just laughed, throwing Kurt into a hug. "Holy shit, you look like your dad!"

"Thanks," Dave said warily. He hated how much he'd actually aged in a few years. At least he wasn't going bald or grey yet. "I'm surprised you city boys came."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world! Do you know how long I've had this suit planned out for this particular wedding? Since, like, freshman year of college," Kurt said, drunk on excitement. "I still can't believe your dad is marrying you two."

"Yeah, he's changed a lot," Dave said happily, thinking about how he use to think he'd either marry a woman or never get married. Now, here he was, getting ready for his wedding that all of his family was attending. It was crazy.

"So, are you ready?" Blaine asked, trying to make Dave nervous.

"I think so," Dave answered back. "As long as I don't put the ring on the wrong finger," he jabbed. Everyone had heard the story about Blaine putting Kurt's ring on the wrong finger because he was so nervous that he freaked himself out. Blaine just rolled his eyes at Dave.

"So, what are you doing? How have you been? And how did you convince Walt to move to Ohio?" Kurt asked rapidly.

"I'm doing great, minus the fact that I feel like I'm going to puke. I've been fine. I'm working at McKinley as the new gym teacher and I've been cocoaching the football team. I'm still not quite sure if Walt's convinced," Dave answered. Before Kurt could ask anymore questions, the door opened again.

"Ready, son?" Mr. Karofsky asked. Dave felt his heart fly into his throat and knew for a fact that he'd throw up if he tried to talk, so he just nodded and followed his dad, Kurt and Blaine trailing behind him.

Both of them had decided back when they were planning the wedding (which neither of them took any joy in doing) that neither of them was going to walk down the isle because that's just weird, so they both came out from side doors of the church and stood up front while everyone else came in and found their seats. Everything was extraordinarily traditional for this kind of wedding. The colors were white and silver, both of them were just wearing average suits, and it was in Dave's Father's church. It really couldn't be plainer than this.

It was exactly how they wanted it though. Neither of them was that flamboyant or over the top, just plain mostly. The wedding went exactly as planned, with the Shuster's little daughter as the flower girl and one of Dave's younger cousins as the ring bearer. Mr. Karofsky delivered what he considered was his best sermon in all of his years of preaching, they exchanged the traditional vows, and then they all went to the basement of the church and had the reception.

The reception got so crazy, that by the time Kurt went to deliver his best man's speech, he was completely plastered, along with pretty much anyone else in the basement who was of age (and some who weren't).

"When Dave told me he and Walt were getting married, I thought I was on Punk'd," Kurt started. "Then, when he told me he was serious, I screamed IT'S ABOUT TIME!'. In all seriousness, I love these two guys to death and I am so happy to see them together, even if Dave did have to ask nine times. I hope they have a great life together, full of love, joy, and whatever else comes along with marriage!" Everyone toasted to the couple and went back to getting plastered or dancing like maniacs.

"So, this is it then? We're actually married," Walt said, still sitting down, mostly because he wasn't quite sure if he could stand up.

"Yeah," Dave said with a nod.

"You know, I'm not sure I'll remember all of this in the morning."

"That's okay. I'll remind you." Walt blushed, leaning lower into his seat. "Why do I have the feeling we're entering a whole new realm?"

"Because you're overly romantic," Walt jabbed, winking at Dave. "I'm kidding. I know what you mean."

"Do you think we've made a mistake?"

"You're really killing my buzz David," Walt said, sitting back up. He took a second to clear through the alcohol induced haze before answering. "No, I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Because, I can't imagine myself marrying anyone else but you," Walt admitted, putting his hand on top of Dave's. "I love you."

"I love you too," Dave said, almost sighing the words. He now had everything he'd ever dreamed of wanting but believed he'd never get. Here, in this moment, he was the luckiest man in the entire world.

**Big Long Love Note from the Author: Thank you guys so much! Really, I can't even go into detail on how much I love you guys, especially the ones of you who have stuck with this story for so long and reviewed almost every chapter! It really blows me away. So, here's a little blurb about this story and its creation, just in case you were curious. If not, I hope to see you soon and that you stick around! Thanks again!**

** So, for those of you who've stuck around, here's kind of a 'how this story came to be' thing. I use to write fanfiction a long time ago for my friends to read, but stopped because some of them became so demanding that I was pumping out 2-3 chapters a day, and it was too much. So, I stopped writing for about 2 years or so. Then, (I think I mentioned it somewhere in one of these chapters) I came out, and it was bad (based a lot of the stuff between Dave and his parents on it). I went to therapy and my doctor told me that I should try writing again to express what I needed to express out of the complete disaster that had become my life, so I did. I think Angel was my first Glee Fanfic, and after I finished that I wanted to think of something else to write because it was helping, a lot. So, I picked up a book called Freek, which is written all in prose and is very hard to read (I haven't even finished it yet) but it inspired me by its journal entry style. Then I remembered an assignment I'd done the previous year in English where we had to write letters to a partner in the class about either a book or something going on with us, and then I got to wondering "Well, what would happen if Blaine and Kurt did that?" and I thought about that for a while, and thought "no, that'd just be fluffy fluff all over the place". Then I thought about if Karofsky and Kurt were partners, and tada! Easy A.**

** This sequel actually sprung out of a review that someone left on Easy A for one of the chapters (I can't remember which one) where they said something along the lines of "oh, so Kurt and Blaine get to live happily ever after in New York and Dave gets to be miserable for the rest of his life! I see how it is!" That really struck a chord with me because no one deserves to be miserable, so I came up with Walt's character near the end of Easy A and decided that the sequel should be more based on Dave's growth as a person and in his romantic life with some lovely Klaine sideplots here and there. I hope that's what you guys got from the story at least. :)**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you guys stick around to see what other stories I have in store for you! If not, thank you so much for reading this story! I love you all and can't thank you enough!**

** -Tsay Crescent **

**P.S. Crescent is spelled wrong because I created this account a LONG time ago and never used it. :P**


End file.
